Harry Potter y la Herencia
by Lina Thanatos
Summary: UA EDITADO. Harry, como simepre, descubre la verdad por si solo. Preparándose para cumplir su destino y resivir la herencia que por tanto tiempo se le ocultó... y para aceptar una maldición milenaria que recae sobre su familia. HHr fic EN PAUSA
1. Un Gran Cambio

**Harry Potter y la Herencia**

Nota de Autora: Si favorezco a Draco, discúlpenme pero lo adoro

Este Fic es una completa creación mía, así que cualquier parecido con otro es pura coincidencia.

Fic de: Lina Thanatos

**Capítulo N° 1: Un Gran Cambio **

         Esas vacaciones, podía decirse, que eran las peores que haya tenido en su vida.

         Harry James Potter estaba acostado en su cama como lo había estado todos los días de esas vacaciones. No podía estar ni un momento feliz, si cada segundo de esos días el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory muerto, la imagen de Voldemort y de todos aquellos mortífagos, los ecos de sus padres y de Cedric, volvían a su mente. Era todo un horrible recuerdo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

         Se hizo de noche, Harry se cambió y se volvió a tumbar en su cama. Se quedó dormido con e recuerdo de los ecos de sus padres rondando su mente.

         Los días pasaban y Harry seguía en ese estado de depresión que a cualquiera le partía el corazón

Cuando quedaba exactamente una semana para el cumpleaños de Harry, este se paseaba, por primera vez en todo el verano, por los pasillos de la casa. Ya era algo, pero seguía en tal estado que parecía un fantasma.

         Mientras caminaba por el hall de entrada, escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de la sala de estar. La única persona en la casa, a demás de él, era su tía Petunia. Dudley estaba en casa de Piers, su mejor amigo, y tío Vernon estaba trabajando. Miró para dentro, porque la puerta estaba a medio abrir, y vio a tía Petunia llorando sentada en el sofá que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta. Entró silenciosamente a la habitación y se acercó hasta atrás del sillón. No se decidía de qué hacer. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca pensó encontrarse a tía Petunia llorando. En verdad, nunca creyó ver a uno de los Dursley llorar.

         Mientras la veía llorar, le llegó a la mente una suposición del por qué lloraba su tía.

Llora porque no quiere estar conmigo. Porque los "hombres de la casa" están lejos de mí de lo mejor y usted se tiene que quedar conmigo fue lo que pensó Harry.

         Harry no se dio cuenta, pero había pateado el piso de lo enojado que estaba por su suposición. Tía petunia lo escuchó y lentamente levantó la vista y se giró hasta verle la cara. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y bajó la mirada. Sintió la mirada de su tía encima de él, y como lo recorría minuciosamente y como tía Petunia le clavaba la vista en sus ojos. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los, normalmente castaños, pero ahora rojos de tanto llorar, ojos de tía Petunia. No desvió la mirada. Al contrario, se la sostuvo por un rato. Largos e infinitos segundos en que se miraron fijamente, el uno al otro. De repente tía Petunia volvió a girar sobre sí, para después seguir llorando desconsoladamente. Harry se quedó ahí, parado, mirando desconcertado la escena.

         Justo cuando se pensaba marchar escucho que su tía empezó a susurrar cosas entre sollozos, que hacían casi inaudible e inentendible lo que ella decía.

         -Tu madre… –empezó entre sus sollozos- …era… era un tesoro para mí. La cuidaba siempre. En cualquier lugar ella nunca estaba sola, siempre conmigo. Jugábamos juntas, paseábamos juntas. Todo las dos o con otras amigas, pero nunca separadas. Era la única que me entendía y me ayudaba, y yo a ella. Pero cuando se fue a Hogwarts sentí que me dejaba.- Harry quedo estupefacto al escuchar que su tía decía el nombre de Hogwarts-. Se hizo nuevos amigos, … - continuó tristemente- …y más de una Navidad o Semana Santa, se quedó allá. En verano se iba a principios de Agosto y se quedaba el resto del verano en casa de su amigo James, tu padre. –Otra sorpresa para Harry al escuchar de la boca de su tía el nombre de su padre-. Me sentí muy triste y sola. Pensé que Lily ya no me quería y la única forma que encontré de ocultar la tristeza, fue en el odio. Simulé odiarla, aunque me costó demasiado, y me sigue costando. Creí que de esa forma la iba a olvidar, pero lo único que logré fue sentirme peor.

         Cuando murió pensé que el odio lo cambiaría todo, pero solo intensificó mi tristeza.

         ¿Harry, que te pasa? Haz estado todo le verano encerrado en tu pieza y solo bajas para comer. No hablas nada, ni te inmutas cuando Vernon te grita y solo reaccionas para esquivar los golpes de Dudley. ¿Qué te pasa? me asustas y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

         Esas palabras dejaron a Harry mucho más que sorprendido. Tía Petunia se estaba preocupando por él y le preguntaba que le pasaba.

         -Sé que siempre te hemos tratado mal –continuó tía Petunia-. Pero me he dado cuenta, y sé que fue demasiado tarde, que nunca lo debimos haber hecho.

         ¡Por favor, dime qué te pasó! ¡Qué te han hecho que has cambiado tanto!

         Harry se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta. Sabía claramente que responder, pero no sabía como expresarse. Mientras Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tía Petunia se corrió un poco para dejar un puesto libre en el sillón y le dio unas palmadas en señal de que se sentara ahí. Harry aceptó la oferta y se sentó al lado de su tía, aún pensando en como responder. Decidió que se lo iba a contar TODO.

         -¿Me lo vas a contar o no? –Le preguntó su tía-. Si no quieres no me importa pero si puedes me gustaría saber, para ayudarte.

         Harry asintió con la cabeza y le contó TODO lo sucedido el año anterior. Lo de ser seleccionado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y principalmente, lo sucedido después de la última prueba.

         Después del relato, su tía lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y una mirada afable, hepática y maternal. Harry tenía los ojos humedecidos y la vista borrosa ante ese recuerdo. De repente, y sin previo aviso, tía Petunia abrazó a Harry de una forma tan reconfortante, que solo la igualaba la forma en que la Sra. Weasley lo había abrazado al final del curso pasado. Harry quedó muy sorprendido ante ese abrazo pero igual le gustó muchísimo.

         Aunque Harry no correspondiera al abrazo, ella igual no lo soltó. Al contrario, le empezó a acariciar cariñosamente el pelo y le empezó a susurrar cosas, que Harry no creería posible de parte de ella, al oído.

         -Harry, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Todo lo ha hecho Voldemort. Por qué te culpas de algo que sabes que no has hecho.

         No te pongas así que me partes el corazón. Te quiero de vuelta como el chico que no le importaban los golpes ni los gritos. Ese que no hacía caso cuando le retaban, molestaban o pegaban. El que no regañaba ante la restricción de comida y el trabajo diario.

         Te pareces tanto a tu madre en personalidad. Eres el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, así que te quiero ver sonreír. Vuelve a ser como antes Harry, por favor.

         Harry estaba anonadado con las palabras de su tía. Palabras tan dulces y reconfortantes para cualquiera, palabras que conmueven hasta el corazón más obscuro en el mundo.

-Tía… -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry antes de corresponder a tan agradable abrazo de su tía.

         Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados, hasta que tía Petunia lo soltó y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

         -Harry, te mentí cuando te dije que eras el único recuerdo que tengo de Lily –dijo mientras tomaba una hoja que había sobre el sillón-. También tengo esta foto. Nos la tomamos en un campamento de verano. ¿La quieres?

         Harry no podía aceptar esa oferta. Era el único recuerdo que su tía tenía de su hermana. No, era algo demasiado preciado para ella como para que lo aceptara como regalo. De repente a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Saltó del sillón y subió, corriendo las escaleras para volver de la misma forma.

         - Acepto su foto su usted acepta esta como cambio – le dijo mostrándole la única foto que tenía de su madre donde salía sola-. ¿La quiere?

         Tía Petunia asintió con la cabeza para después extender su brazo con la foto en su mano y Harry hizo lo mismo.

         Después de ese día, las cosas fueron mucho mejores. Una tarde, dos días después, en que tía Petunia salió de compras, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue llamar a Harry para que bajara de su habitación.

         -¡Harry, baja que tengo algo que mostrarte!

         Ante el grito de tía Petunia, Harry se asustó un poco, pero cuando bajó su impresión cambió por completo. Tía Petunia estaba con una bolsa en la mano, que por el logo que tenía impreso, era de una tienda de ropa (MUY costosa).

         -Para ti –dijo extendiendo la bolsa hacia él.

         Harry quedó atónito ante ese gesto de tía Petunia. Agarró la bolsa, muy entusiasmado, y empezó a abrirla. Para su desgracia, Dudley bajaba las escaleras en ese momento y cuando vio que Harry tenía la bolsa en su mano le gritó a su madre que Harry husmeaba lo que ella le había comprado.

         -¡¡¡Mamá, Harry husmea lo que ME compraste!!! –Gritó Dudley a los cuatro vientos.

         -¡DUDLEY DURSLEY! Esa ropa no es para ti, es para Harry –lo reprochó su madre.

         Dudley se quedó de piedra ante esa respuesta y le gritó todo tipo de cosas, que para su desgracia, no hicieron ningún efecto en su madre.

         Entre todo el alboroto que causaba Dudley, Harry aprovechó para subir a su pieza y ver la ropa que le habían dado. Para sorpresa de él, no era solo una prenda, eran dos. Había una polera verde obscuro con –por coincidencia, pensó Harry- una "H" plateada. La otra prenda era un pantalón negro desmontables. No tenía idea de cómo tía Petunia había averiguado cuales eran los colores y los diseños de ropa que más le gustaban, pero la ropa le fascinó. Dejó la ropa en al cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras con las más grandes intenciones de agradecer el regalo.

         -¡Gracias, tía, gracias! –Le gritó mientras corría hacia le sala de estar a abrazarla, donde unos sorprendidos Vernon y Dudley miraban la escena expectantes.

         -¿Te gustó? –Le preguntó muy feliz-. Son más o menos los colores que le gustaban a tu madre.

         -¿¡Si me gustó!? –Dijo Harry, muy excitado-. ¡¡Me encantó!!

         -Que bueno. Mejor, ahora sube a tu habitación que necesito hablar con "los hombres de la casa" –le susurró al oído su tía para que ninguno de los otros dos la escuchara.

         Harry se fue muy contento a su cuarto, pero cuando subía las escaleras, una cosa distinta a la ropa le vino a la mente. Las cartas. Le habían mandado más de veinte cartas en menos de un mes y no había respondido ninguna. Subió a máxima velocidad el último tramo de escalera que le quedaba y se metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomó el GRAN fajón de cartas que solo había tocado para desamarrarlos de la pata de la lechuza que las traía.

         Al leerlas vio que las más recientes eran casi iguales, todas con frases cómo: "que pasa que no respondes" o "te sientes bien". Las de principio de mes preguntaban, cómo siempre, de su estado y si lo trataban bien.

         Después de leer las cartas (no todas porque sería como escuchar un disco rayado) se dedicó a responde y poniendo en todas las cartas la misma frase: "¿Si estoy bien? ¡No podría estar mejor!".

         Harry seguía despierto esa noche del 30 de Julio, cómo lo hacía todos los años. Miró su reloj y vio que quedaba solo un minuto para que cumpliera 15 años. A las doce en punto cuatro lechuzas volaban hacia la ventana de su habitación. Una era marrón, que debía ser la de Hermione. La del lado era la pequeña lechuza, Pig, de Ron, que a duras penas podía llevar el paquete. Atrás venía una lechuza gris oscuro, que se confundía con la obscuridad. La última era una ocre que debía ser de Hogwarts que venía con la de Hagrid y la típica carta de Hogwarts. Las cuatro entraron por la ventana y se posaron en su cama. Harry fue desanudando cada carta y cada paquete de las patas de las lechuzas.

         Empezó a leerlas. La carta de Ron decía:

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_**

**_           Que bueno que estás bien porque no sabes el susto que le diste a mi madre cuando se enteró de que no respondías las cartas. _**

**_           ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Me dijiste que tenías mucho que contarme y que en una carta no sería suficiente._**

**_           ¿Por qué no contestabas las cartas? Me muero de curiosidad por saber el por qué de esa pregunta y de que te tiene tan feliz en casa de esos muggles. _**

**_           También tengo algo que contarte y que prefiero contarlo yo a que en una carta así que espero a que nos juntemos pronto. Además que aunque estén Fred y George con todas sus bromas a veces este lugar es tan aburrido._**

**_           Espero que te guste mi regalo. _**

**_Saludos_**

**_Ron._**

**_PD: Mándame una lechuza para que confirmemos la fecha en la que vamos a juntarnos para ir al callejón Diagon_**

         Harry dejó la carta de lado para leer la siguiente. Esta fue la de Hermione, que decía:

**_Querido Harry._**

**_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_**

**_           No sabes cuanto me asustaste cuando no me respondías las cartas. Bueno, lo que importa es que estás bien._**

**_           ¿Que tal las vacaciones con los Dursley? Dijiste que la estás pasando SUPER bien. ¿A qué ese cambio? No sabes las ansias que tengo de saber el por qué. También quiero saber por qué no respondías las cartas. Dijiste que era mucho que contar y que nos dirías a Ron y a mí cuando nos juntáramos. ¿Cuándo podría ser? Manda una lechuza con al contestación._**

**_           Ojalá que nos veamos._**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Hermione._**

**_PD: Espero que te guste mi regalo._**

         La siguiente carta que tomó fue la de Sirius.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!_**

**_           Por otro lado ¡NUNCA me vuelvas a asustar así! Me diste un susto de muerte cuando no respondías. Pensé que interceptaban el correo, pero dijiste que no era así._**

**_           ¿Sabes que? ¡¡Están trabajando en mi indultación!! No entiendo por qué necesitan tantas pruebas si solo me dan veritaceum y listo. Son tan cargantes los del ministerio. Hablando del ministerio, Fudge ha renunciado y el nuevo ministro de la magia es Amos Diggory. Creo que con él al mando tengo un poco más de posibilidades._**

**_           Bueno, espero que te guste mi regalo. _**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Hocicos._**

         A Harry, la noticia de que estaban trabajando en la liberación de Sirius lo puso más contento de lo que estaba. Decidió que le enviaría una carta avisándole que si usaban Veritaceum, diría que es animago.

         Tenía muchas ganas de abrir los regalos, pero se decidió a leer primero la carta de Hagrid.

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_**

**_           ¿Estás bien? Molly Weasley me mandó una carta diciendo que no respondías las que ellos te mandaban. Bueno, no metamos ese tema ahora. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Ojalá que bien. Sabes, ¡Dumbledore está trabajando para intentar libertar a Sirius Black! Sabes, no entiendo al profesor Dumbledore. Black fue el que le dijo a Ya-Sabes-Quien donde se escondían tus padres y tú. Es un traicionero. Pero bueno, si Dumbledore dice que es inocente, le creo, pero no veo prueba alguna._**

**_           Espero que te guste el regalo._**

**_Saludos_**

**_Hagrid._**

         Harry decidió que mañana por la mañana le mandaría una carta a Hagrid explicándole todo lo relacionado con Sirius para que no se confundiera y entendiera toda la verdadera historia de la traición a los Potter.

Después de leer la carta, tomó el regalo de Ron y lo desenvolvió. Era una carpeta para guardar colecciones de los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate. También traía una caja de Ranas de Chocolate, una de las golosinas mágicas que más le gustan a Harry. Este quedó fascinado con ese regalo, pero decidió dejar las ranas para después y seguir con los regalos. El siguiente fue el de Hermione. Era un libro titulado _"Los Diez Mejores Buscadores de Siglo 20 y sus Mejores Tácticas y Jugadas". _

         Hermione, está increíble Pensó Harry al leer el título del libro. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y se dispuso a abrir el regalo de Sirius.

         Harry se extrañó al ver que el regalo de Sirius era una varita mágica, pero su impresión cambió al leer la nota anexa el paquete:

         **_Esta varita era la de tu padre. Hace unos días visite la casa (que seguía igual que la noche de su muerte) y la encontré entre los escombros. Espero que sea de tu agrado y talvés la puedas utilizar. Hazme solo un favor, lo primero que vas a hacer en el expreso, cuando puedas hacer magia, es probar si puedes usar la varita. _**

         Harry quedó pasmado. La varita era de su padre. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, cómo si su propietario la acabara de dejar y la hubiera pulido y limpiado todos los días. Harry la contempló por mucho tiempo, minuciosamente pero sin tocarla. Cuando la tomó, sintió que un calor y una fuerza inigualables lo invadían, tal vez, con mayor intensidad que cuando tomó, por primera vez, su varita. La dejó en su escritorio con mucho cuidado, encima del libro que le regaló Hermione.

         El siguiente y último paquete era el de Hagrid. Resultó ser otro álbum de fotos mágicas de él y sus padres y algunas fotos de sus amigos y él (Hagrid se las pidió a Colin). Se dedicó a mirarlas, y cuando iba en la última página se encontró con que la última foto, donde salían sus padres y él, tenía un mensaje escrito que decía:

**_           Esta foto fue tomada el día antes de la noche de la muerte de tus padres, la noche en que te convertiste en el niño que vivió._**

         Harry impresionado de tantos recuerdos que le habían mandado en un cumpleaños. Le habían mandado la varita de su padre y ahora se encontraba con que Hagrid le manda una foto que fue tomada unas horas antes de la muerte de sus padres.

         Harry se levantó esa mañana muy temprano. Bueno, siempre lo hacía. Había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo desde el principio de ese verano. Se quedó un rato acostado en la cama y después se levantó. Después de vestirse, con la ropa que su tía le había regalado, bajó a desayunar. Para su sorpresa el no era el primero en levantarse ese día. Tía Petunia estaba sentada, desayunando plácidamente. Eso no le sorprendió mucho a Harry, lo que le llamó la atención fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños sobre la mesa.

         -Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo amablemente tía Petunia, mientras él se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar un gran plato de tocino con huevo y un vaso de leche-. ¡Vamos, abre tu regalo!

         -¿Es para mí? –Preguntó Harry muy emocionado.

         -Pues para quien creías que era. ¿Para el diablo? –dijo tía Petunia en tono divertido-.Vamos ábrelo que quiero saber si te gusta. Y mejor que sea antes de que despierte Dudley.

         Harry, muy emocionado, se sentó en la mesa a abrir su regalo. Cuando lo abrió su sorpresa subió al máximo. Era un pantalón gris con un bolsillo adicional sobre la rodilla derecha, una polera rojo sangre con un estampado con forma de rectángulo negro con una calavera blanca al centro, un par de zapatillas negras con verde y un reloj de pulsera digital. Harry quedó pasmado y embobado con el regalo.

         -Gracias –fue alcanzó a decir entre el asombro

         -Por nada, Harry. Es tu cumpleaños –respondió ella, amablemente

         Después de unos segundos reaccionó y se tiró sobre su tía

         -¡Gracias tía! ¡Está… está…! ¡Está increíble! ¡Te pasaste! –le grito Harry, demasiado fuerte cómo para despertar a Dudley y a tío Vernon

         -¡Ups! Creo que los desperté –dijo en un susurro.

         -No te preocupes Harry, esto yo lo soluciono –le dijo con tono de gracia-. ¿Y que regalo quieres que te dé Dudley?

         -¿Dudley? Mmm… Que me persiga y que me intente atrapar si puede –afirmó con seguridad y una sonrisa maliciosa se le asomaba.

         -¿Seguro? –Media preocupada.

         -Quiero hacer algo. Estar encerrado en una pieza sin poder mover un hueso es aburrido –con tono de súplica.

         -Bien, pero le prohibo pegarte –le dijo con seriedad.

         -Si llega a atrapar –se rió Harry.

         -¡QUE PASO AQUÍ! –Ladró tío Vernon que acababa de bajar.

         -Vernon, no grites. Es cumpleaños de Harry así que por lo menos saluda cómo corresponde –lo reprochó su esposa.

         Tío Vernon quedó pasmado ante la orden que le acababa de dar su esposa.

         - Feliz cumpleaños –gruñó con un hilo de voz mientras pasaba por al lado de Harry.

         -¡¿QUE PASO?! ¡¿QUIÉN GRIT"?! ¡MAMAAA! –Era Dudley que venía bajando las escaleras a máxima velocidad (casi rodando) para después esconderse detrás de su madre.

         -Dudley, cariño, no pasa nada –le aseguró con tono cariñoso-. Y dile Feliz Cumpleaños a Harry porque hoy está de cumpleaños.

         -¿Eh? ¡Ah, Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Dudley en voz alta y sin desprecio alguno, algo que sorprendió a Harry

         Se sentaron a desayunar y luego Harry se fue a escribir unas cartas a Ron, a Hermione, Sirius y Hagrid. Les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que si se juntaban tres días en el callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas y conversar sobre sus vacaciones en vez de ir a la casa de Ron como la habían hecho en segundo y en cuarto (N/A: En tercero, Harry se escapó de casa de los Dursley). Arrendarían habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante y se quedarían dos noches.

         Esa tarde llegaron las respuestas que asentían a gusto la propuesta de Harry pidiéndole que él decidiera los días y la hora. Harry mandó las respuestas dando como hora de encuentro las 11 a.m. del día viernes 2 de Agosto. Después de haber mandado las últimas cartas ese día, Harry bajó corriendo a la sala de estar a preguntarle a tía Petunia si lo podía llevar a Londres la fecha indicada.

         -¡¿Tía, me puedes llevar a Londres el 2 de Agosto?! -Preguntó Harry al entrar estrepitosamente a la sala de estar de los Dursley.

         -¡TOCA la puerta antes de entrar y NO grites muchacho! –fue el "amable saludo" de tío Vernon

         -¡Uy! Perdón –se disculpó en un susurro-. ¿Bueno, me puedes llevar tía?

-Vamos afuera y me explicas mejor las cosas –le dijo en tono sereno.

         Ambos salieron del estar y se quedaron en el hall para conversar.

         -Bueno, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que me preguntabas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

         -Le preguntaba si me podía llevar a Londres este viernes. Me voy a juntar con unos amigos para comprar los materiales y para poder vernos –explicó Harry.

         -¿Y después? –Harry vio en sus ojos que no quería que él se fuera.

         -Sólo serán tres días, por lo tanto necesito que también me vallan a buscar –afirmó Harry.

         -Muy bien. Entonces el viernes un viajecito a Londres –respondió su tía, cariñosamente.


	2. Se Suman Dos

**Capítulo N° 2: Se Suman Dos **

         La mañana del viernes Harry se despertó muy temprano y aprovechó el tiempo para poner en su baúl todo lo que necesitaba (ropa).

         A las diez de la mañana estaba en el auto de los Dursley en camino hacia Londres con tía Petunia. A medio camino le vino a la mente algo que no había pensado antes: no sabía como llegar al Caldero Chorreante en forma muggle. Para su suerte, cuando entraron a la ciudad, todo el recorrido que hizo con Hagrid a pie se le vino a la mente y le dio todas las indicaciones a tía Petunia.

         -Aquí, en la tienda de música tía –dijo Harry, señalando a la tienda.

         -¿Cómo los magos usan los CDs? –exclamó tía Petunia, Algo confusa-. ¿No que usan varitas?

         -No tiene mucha importancia tía –se apresuró a decir Harry.

         -¿Cuándo te vengo a buscar? –le preguntó con un leve tono de impaciencia.

         -El domingo a las siete de la tarde –le informó su sobrino.

         -Bien. Adiós Harry –le dijo antes de partir en el auto.

         -Adiós tía –se despidió Harry, justo antes de que el auto partiera.

         Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante se encontró con Ron y Ginny que lo esperaban sentados en una mesa.

         -Hola Harry –saludaron Ron y Ginny.

         -Hola chicos –saludó Harry, muy contento.

         -¿Qué tal el verano con los muggles? –le preguntó Ron.

         -Genial –exclamó el chico, muy contento.

         -Bueno, cuéntanos. A qué ese cambio…

         -Hola chicos -Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione que acababa de llegar.

         -Hola Hermione –la saludaron todos.

         -Harry, te vi bajar de un auto y conversar con la conductora –Preguntó Hermione con interés-. ¿Era tu tía?

         -Si. ¿Por qué preguntas? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

         -¿A qué ese cambio? –La misma pregunta que Ron.

         -¡Harry! ¿Y esa ropa? –Exclamaron Hermione y Ginny, cómo si acabara de verlo llegar con esa ropa.

         -¿Que le pasa? –preguntó este, preocupándose falsamente.

        -Está preciosa... ¿Dónde te la compraste? –le aclaró Ginny.

         -Por qué no mejor compramos todo y después conversamos. –Harry quería evitar ese tema a toda costa. Todos asintieron. Harry pensó que era un milagro que le creyera esa salida de problema.

         -¡AH! Se me olvidaba. Les dije en mis cartas que tenía algo que contarles, algo grande. –Les comentó Ron mientras caminaban a Gringotts-. Buen, sabrán que el nuevo ministro de la magia es Diggory.

         -Sii –asintieron Harry y Hermione.

         -Bueno, lo primero que hizo fue nombrar cómo viceministro a mi padre –dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

         -¡¡QUE!! –Ni Harry ni Hermione podían creer la noticia.

         -Eso es increíble Ron –lo felicitó Hermione.

         -Estupendo –Atinó a decir Harry.

         -Si, lo sé. Están remodelando la casa –explicó Ron, con entusiasmo-. Mis padres se vienen esta tarde porque la casa va a estar en remodelación a fondo.

         -El próximo verano la voy a ver –dijo Harry muy entusiasmado.

         -De eso no dudes, mi madre se muere por tu opinión de arquitecto y diseñador. –dijo Ginny sarcástica. Ante eso todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta Harry.

         -Hablando de su familia. ¿Dónde están Fred y George? –preguntó Harry, terminando con las carcajadas.

         -Se vienen con mis padres en la tarde. Lee Jordan viene mañana y quedaron de juntarse con él. – Le respondió Ginny.

         -Bueno, vamos a Gringotts, tenemos varias cosas que comprar y el dinero en las cámaras –cambió súbitamente de tema, Hermione.

         -Vale –respondieron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

         Después de ir a Gringotts (y ver como la cámara de los Weasley estaba casi tan llena como la de Harry ase cinco años), fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, después a la tienda de artículos de pociones, a comprar pergaminos y tinta y al final, cómo siempre, fueron a Flourish y Blotts.

         -¿Quién creen que será el nuevo profesor de DCAO? –preguntó Harry en el camino hacia la tienda.

         -Buena pregunta. Mientras no sea un tipo como Lockhart, estoy feliz –dijo Ron con tono esperanzado.

         -Ron, el fue un gran profesor... –dijo Hermione, comenzando una de sus comunes peleas.

         -Hermione, Lockhart era un fraude. No sabía ningún hechizo más que el _Obliviate_ –la reprochó Harry-. Y ahora no sabe ni siquiera qué existe la ma...

         La pelea fue interrumpida por una explosión y unos gritos de terror. Se dirigían a la tienda para refugiarse pero un mortífago se puso en frente de ellos, y tuvieron que tomar otra dirección. Se escondieron en un callejón si salida y se refugiaron detrás de un montón de cajas vacías. Las explosiones y los gritos continuaban, y Harry buscaba entre la multitud si estaba Voldemort, pero no le dolía la cicatriz. Mientras miraba, vio algo que lo impresionó desmedidamente. Se lo señaló a sus amigos y tomaron la misma expresión que él.

         Había cuatro mortífagos rodeando a una persona. Esa persona no era cualquiera. Era Draco Malfoy, que estaba amarrado y tirado en el piso. No se escuchaba lo que decían por los gritos y explosiones. Quién sabe cómo, Harry logró escuchar claramente lo que decían los mortífagos.

         -¡¿Te unes al Señor Tenebroso, o no?! –Le gritó el que estaba al lado izquierdo más cercano a ellos.

         -¡Te dije que NO, métetelo en la cabeza! –Le respondió Draco. Harry quedó pasmado ante esa respuesta. ¿Draco Malfoy negándose a ser mortífago?

         -Entonces recibirás tu castigo... –dijo un de los de la derecha. Para Harry, esa voz era inconfundible. Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué se esperaba de él?

         -_CRUCIO_ –Esa era la respuesta para la pregunta de Harry. Draco empezó a gritar de dolor, un dolor que era cómo si te quemaran cada milímetro de tus huesos. Por todo el cuerpo.

         De repente, mientras le hacían el cruciatus a Draco, Harry sintió que algo inimaginable le pasaba. Sintió cómo si se acercara a Draco hasta quedar cara a cara, uno frente al otro. Veía enfrente de él cómo Draco se retorcía de dolor. De repente Harry escuchó la voz de Draco en su mente. Ya no era arrastrada y fría, expresaba odio y dolor.

          – "Por qué a mí. Yo no pienso, ni en sueños unirme al Innombrable." –Eso era lo que escuchaba Harry.

         Ya no pudo más. No soportaba ver a la gente sufrir, y más si sabía cómo la persona se sentía en ese momento. Se levantó de golpe, pero Ron lo agarró de la polera.

         -¿A donde crees que vas? –Le preguntó su amigo con un tono de entre preocupación y advertencia.

         Harry se zafó de Ron y caminó, decididamente, hacia los mortífagos. Mientras se acercaba a los mortífagos, un punto harto importante le vino o la cabeza. No tenía varita, y si la tuviera, no la podía usar. Pero su pregunta fue respondida por una extraña sensación en las manos. De la nada, cómo en el Quidditch, sabía claramente que hacer. Levantó el brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado, en dirección a Malfoy y el mortífago que estaba a su lado. Abrió el puño y una potente ráfaga de viento, levantó del piso a Malfoy y al otro mortífago y los sacó volando. Hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda en dirección a los otros dos mortífagos y les pasó lo mismo. Después apuntó hacia Draco, pero este no salió volando. Las cuerdas desaparecieron y éste, por fin pudo liberarse de un poco del dolor.

         Harry corrió hacia Draco, lo ayudó a levantarse y se fue con él en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron de su escondite para seguirlos.

         Era increíble. Ningún mortífago parecía ver a Harry ni a Draco, pero Ron, Hermione y Ginny tenían que avanzar a escondidas.

         Harry se llevó a Draco hasta el Caldero Chorreante, lo llevó a la habitación que había arrendado y lo dejó en la cama.

         -¿H- Harry, por q-qué me ayud-das? –Preguntó Draco en un hilo de voz (apenas podía hablar por el dolor).

         -No es obvio. Te han atacado con un cruciatus, y no es algo muy agradable que digamos –como si nada.

         -Pero…

         -Mejor calla y descansa –dijo Harry, cortante-. El cruciatus duró más de un minuto y por cómo estas, te atacaron más de una vez.

         Draco no dijo nada. El dolor se lo impidió y después cayó en un profundo sueño.

         -¡Harry, que haces! ¡Como ayudas a ese inmundo de Malfoy! –era Ron que acababa de entrar en la pieza dándole una patada a la puerta.

         -Uno: no lo llames inmundo. Y dos: Es muy fácil ayudarlo. Tu mismo viste como yo lo hice –respondió el chico, irónicamente.

         -Harry, nos a molestado toda nuestra vida en Hogwarts. Todos los años, cada día. Cada momento que puede y tú, cómo si nada, llegas y lo ayudas –lo reprochó su amigo, histérico.

         -Ron, déjame hacerte unas preguntas, que sus respuestas un simple sí o no. –Ron se quedó callado y Harry tomó el silencio como asentimiento-. ¿Te han hecho alguna vez un cruciatus? ¿Escuchaste sus gritos? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Has oído los pensamientos de alguien en tu mente? ¿Sabes quien lo torturó?

         -Eh… no –Ron agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

         -Harry –ahora Hermione lo reprochaba- es imposible que hayas escuchado sus gritos. Estábamos a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, y entre los gritos del resto y las explosiones…

         -Que tú no hayas puesto atención es otra cosa –contestó Harry sin prestar mucha atención al tono de su amiga.

         -Bueno, lo de escuchar sus gritos podría ser –admitió Hermione-. Pero lo de escuchar sus pensamientos es estar loco.

         -Llámame cómo quieras, pero sé lo que digo –algo enojado-. Además a mí siempre me pasan cosas raras y no me sorprendería de poder leer pensamientos. (…)

         -Hermione, -pidió Harry, después de un rato de silencio- ayúdame a hacer la poción para recuperarse del cruciatus. Está en el libro de pociones y tú eres la experta.

         Hermione accedió a ayudar, Lo único que no quería era pelearse con uno de sus mejores amigos. Hicieron la poción mientras Ron y Ginny miraban en silencio, pero con la cabeza llena de preguntas para Harry. Cuando terminaron se sentaron a conversar porque Harry no quería despertar a Draco.

         -Ginny –empezó Harry- te gustaría ser… Como te digo. ¡AH! Del Club de Potter, como lo llaman los Slytherins.

         -Sip ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

         -Tengo mucho planeado para este año, y también porque eres nuestra amiga –con una sonrisa pícara.

         -¡Vale! –aceptó la chica, muy entusiasmada

         -¿Harry, qué son esas cosas que tienes planeadas? –preguntó Ron, con curiosidad

         -Bueno, unas cuantas bromas para los Slytherins –empezó Harry.

         -¿Para ese también? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando a Draco.

         -No lo llames "ese", Ron –lo regañó Harry-. Y si, las bromas eran para él, pero se las regalo a Goyle –admitió Harry.

         -Bueno, pero cómo sabes que no nos miente –le preguntó, nuevamente, Ron

         -Si quieres que te sea sincero, no lo sé con precisión –empezó a explicar Harry-. Solo sé. Eso de escuchar sus pensamientos…

         -Harry, es imposible saber lo que piensa otra persona –lo volvió a regañar Hermione.

         -Hermione, es que tú no sabes lo que pasó –dijo Harry, perdiendo la calma.

         -Bueno, entonces dime –dijo Hermione con un leve tono de enojo.

         -Vale –comenzó Harry como si nada-: Cuando estábamos escondidos detrás de las cajas, yo estaba buscando a Voldemort por si había que hacer algo. Mientras lo buscaba, vi a los cuatro mortífagos y a Draco rodeado por ellos, amarrado y tirado en el piso. A los dos mortífagos que escuché hablar, reconocí las voces de dos de los que habían ido a la reunión después del renacimiento de Voldemort. Uno de ellos, no sé quién era, pero el otro era Lucius Malfoy. Para ser más exacto, el que le hizo el cruciatus a Draco, fue su padre. –Ron, Hermione y Ginny escuchaban impresionados cada palabra que decía Harry-. De repente, y no me pregunten como, sentí que ya no estaba detrás de las cajas, si no, que estaba enfrente de Draco. Vi cómo gritaba, pero no lo escuchaba. De repente escuché su voz en mí cabeza. Decía que ni en sueños pensaría unirse al Innombrable…

         -¿Le dijo Innombrable? –Preguntó Ginny.

         -Sí –continuó Harry-. Pero su boca se movía gritando de dolor…

         -¿Cómo estás seguro de que era Lucius Malfoy? –Preguntó Ron tratando de encontrar una forma de culpar a Malfoy.

         -¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy bueno para leer labios? Bueno, mientras escuchaba la voz de Draco en mi mente, logré entender, entre los verdaderos gritos de Draco las palabras "Para, pap", y en ese momento lo estaban torturando. Además le creo porque me llamó por mi nombre y ya no arrastra las palabras ni habla fríamente cómo lo hacía antes. ¿Me creen o no?

         -Yo sí. –Fue Ginny la que tomó primero su decisión.

         -Yo también –dijo Hermione después de un rato de silencio.

         -Ron –comenzó Harry-, sé que a ti es al que más le cuesta, porque no solo te a insultado a ti, si no, a toda tu familia…

         -¡Cómo tan tonto, Harry! ¡Claro que te creo! –le dijo dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que lo despeinó de forma alarmante-. Si tú lo dices, es verdad. Además, si se piensa, tu historia es bastante real.

         -¡Genial! Si él acepta se habrán sumado dos –exclamó Harry, muy entusiasmado.

         -¿Sumado dos a qué? –Preguntó Hermione.

         -No es obvio, a los nuevos Merodeadores.

         -Harry esa idea es…

         -¡Agrh! Ah, que pasó –Draco se acababa de despertar todo adolorido.

         -¡Por fin despertaste dormilón! –Bromeó Harry-. Es casi hora de almorzar y tú sigues durmiendo. Pero mejor que sigas así. Tómate esta poción.

         Draco miró la poción con desconfianza y mucho asco.

         -No te preocupes, la hizo Hermione y ella es la experta. Es una poción que te va a quitar el dolor. Y tampoco te preocupes por los ingredientes, porque los sacamos del libro de pociones del colegio. Sabe un poco mal, pero es mejor que te la tomes.

         Draco accedió a tomarse la poción y después de haberla tomado, cayó profundamente dormido.

         Se quedaron un rato conversando, pero cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, entraron en un pequeño dilema. Sería de muy mal gusto dejar a Draco solo en la pieza mientras ellos se van a almorzar, porque si el despierta y está solo en una pieza que ni siquiera es de él, no sería una buena experiencia. Decidieron hacer turnos. Primero fueron Ginny y Ron y después Hermione con Harry.

         Harry aprovechó el estar abajo para ver si podía cambiar su habitación por una con dos camas. Le dijeron que podía tomar la habitación 34, pero también se encontró con que el recepcionista tenía un baúl que dijo que era de un chico rubio y pálido. Harry supo en un instante de quien era y dijo que lo llevaba a la habitación que tenía en ese momento porque ahí estaba el dueño del baúl. Dedujo que Draco había planeado todo para escaparse de casa, pero su padre lo encontró. Subió y se lo contó a sus amigos.

         Se quedaron en la pieza una hora más, hasta que Draco se despertó.

         -¡Por fin! ¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! ¡Ha despertado el señor Dormilón! ¿Estás bien? –le gritó Harry a Draco, cuando este despertó.

         -Sí. Harry, y no grites –pidió Draco sin rastro de su anterior tono de dolorido-. Hermione, te pasaste con la poción. Gracias

         -De nada, pero no me lo tienes que agradecer a mí –dijo Hermione con un leve tono pícaro.

         -¿A no? –Preguntó el chico rubio con tono de incredulidad.

         -No. Te presento al más mentiroso de todos: Harry Potter –explicó la chica haciendo lo posible por resistir la risa ante la cara atónita de Harry.

         -¡Hermione, yo no soy mentiroso! –se defendió Harry.

         -Sí que lo eres. Tú hiciste casi toda la poción, y dices que la hice yo –lo reprochó la chica-. Apenas te ayudé.

         -Bueno, entonces te superaste Harry –lo cumplió Draco.

         -No es para tanto. Es solo una poción ¬¬ –susurró Harry.

         -Y difícil, y tu la hiciste perfecta –lo jodió Ron.

         -Bueno, ya no importa –dijo Harry, cortante-. Draco, deberías bajar a comer algo porque la hora de almuerzo ya pasó.

         -Eh, chicos... Tengo algo que contarles –dijo el chico rubio con tono preocupado.

         -¿Que pasa? –preguntaron los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo.

         -Es que yo no tengo dinero –dijo cabizbajo.

         -¡Pero si tu tienes más dinero que Harry! –se le escapó a Hermione.

         -Hermione, mis padres serán ricos, pero yo no –todos quedaron petrificados ante la confesión del chico.

         -Tengo una cámara en la que mi padre puso un poco de dinero, pero no son ni cien Galleons –parecía destrozado. Antes podía tener todo lo que quisiera y ahora no tenía dinero suficiente ni para dos años-. No sé cómo me voy a quedar si tengo que guardar dinero.

         -¡Ah! Eso ya está solucionado. Te quedarás conmigo, y yo invito –agregó Harry al ver que Draco le iba a regañar.

         -¡Pero no me puedes llevar con tus tíos! ¡Solo puede ser aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante! –Lo regañó el chico con tono destrozado.

         -Alégrate. Por lo menos tres días están solucionados –intentó animarlo Ginny.

         -¡Ya sé! ¡Vente a nuestra casa! –Exclamó Ron.

         -¡No, Ron! Tu familia me odia... –se negó Draco.

         -Odiarán a tus padres –aportó Ginny-, pero si les explicamos, de más que entienden.

         -Sí, en especial mi madre –aseguró Ron-. Se apiadaría asta de Ya-Sabes-Quien...

         -¡Ron, eso sería imposible! –lo reprochó Ginny

         -¡Pero si…!

         -¡Ya paren de pelear! Y yo que pensé que los que peleaban eran Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry, algo aburrido.

         -¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! –las caras de sus tres amigos expresaban un enojo inigualable.

         -¡Uy! Si las miradas mataran…

         -¡Dijiste algo! –preguntó Ron con la cólera centellando en sus ojos.

         -No –contestó, simplemente, Harry.

         -¿De verdad? –le preguntó con tono furioso, Ron.

         -¿No me crees? –preguntó Harry, falsamente dolido.

         -No –contestó Ron con el mismo tono de antes.

         -Agradezco tu infinita confianza Ronald Weasley –dijo Harry en broma.

         -Ahora son ustedes los que pelean –dijo Ginny algo exasperada.

         -Yo no peleo –se defendió Harry-. EL me pregunta algo, yo le respondo, él no me cree, y yo se lo agradezco.

         -Sabes pelear sin enojarte. ¿Verdad Harry? –preguntó Draco, que ya se había parado, intentando detener las riñas.

         -Se pude decir que sí. Estando con los Dursley trece años, hay que aprender a tragarse el enojo.

         -¿Trece? ¿Y este? –Preguntó Hermione.

         -¡Ah! Una de las cosas que nos ibas a contar acá. ¿Verdad? –Dijo Ron ahora con infantil impaciencia.

         -Sí, ya les cuento. Draco hay que llevar nuestras cosas a la pieza 34, y después vamos a comprar lo que nos falta. ¿Qué les parece? –Propuso Harry.

         -Vale –respondieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Todos miraron a Draco esperando su respuesta.

         -Bueno –respondió este después de un rato.

         -Ya está. Primero, a cambiarnos e habitación; después, a que el señor Dormilón coma; luego, a Gringotts; y por último, a comprar lo que nos falta, porque a nosotros nos faltan los libros.

         Los cinco salieron de la pieza, bajaron a la taberna, donde Harry le compró unas cuantas cosas a Draco, y después fueron a Gringotts. Ahí, tuvieron que bajar a la cámara 412, la de Draco. En su cámara, a Draco lo esperaba una gran sorpresa.

         Al entrar se encontró con seis bolsas llenas de Galleons, Sickles y Knuts. Había una carta sujeta a una de las bolsas. Draco la tomo y la leyó en voz alta para que todos la escucharan:

Draco:

No creas que no te guardo rencor por dejar al Señor Tenebroso,

pero si vas a vivir cono su enemigo, se uno decente.

Todo tuyo.

Narcisa Malfoy.


	3. Los Cinco Nuevos Merodeadores

**Capítulo N° 3: Los Cinco Nuevos Merodeadores.**

         -Mamá –Dijo Draco en un hilo de voz-. Mamá me dejó esto...

         -Draco... –se le escuchó susurrar, a Ginny

         -¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! No ves que te dejó esto porque no le importa lo que hiciste –lo animó Harry-. Te sigue queriendo, y por ella tienes que estar feliz. Si te dejó eso, es para que si te llega a ver, te vea feliz.

         -Sí, Harry tiene razón –aportó Hermione.

         -Vamos, arriba esos ánimos –dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez.

         -Sí, gracias.

         -No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos –terminó Harry con una extraña pero suave sonrisa.

         Draco sacó el dinero que necesitaba y salieron de la cámara. Nadie más necesitaba sacar dinero, así que se fueron de Gringotts y se dirigieron a la tienda de pociones, donde, además de Draco, Harry compro relleno para los ingredientes que había usado en la poción de Draco. Luego fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, a la tienda de artículos de escritorio y por último a Flourish y Blotts, donde todos compraron sus libros. Para sorpresa de ellos, Draco necesitaba los mismos libros que Hermione (estaban en las mismas materias optativas).

         -¿Qué materias has elegido? –Le preguntó Harry.

         -Obvio, que las obligatorias no me las puedo saltar, pero optativas, ninguna que haría un Slytherin, o sea, las que hace Hermione –explicó Draco

         -¡Eso! Entonces estamos los cuatro juntos –dijo Ron.

         -Pero yo no –se quejó Ginny-. Que aburrido estar un curso más abajo.

         -Ginny –empezó Harry susurro para que solo ella escuchara-, lo divertido está fuera de clases.

         -¿Ron, qué quieres decir con que estamos los cuatro en las mismas clases? –preguntó Hermione.

         -La única clase que no hacemos juntos es Adivinación –explicó Harry-. Bueno, Ron y yo decidimos dejarla por Aritmancia.

         -Así que al fin me hicieron caso –dijo la chica con tono orgulloso.

         -No, Hermione –la corrigió Ron-. Nos cansamos de escuchar a Trelawney predecirle la muerte a Harry.

         Ante el comentario de Ron, Draco se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Esto sorprendió mucho a los chicos. Nunca habían escuchado a Draco reír tan alegremente.

         -¿Enserio te predecía la muerte? –Pregunto Draco entre carcajadas.

         -Si llega la clase que no me lo diga es porque de verdad me voy a morir. –dijo Harry. Después de ese comentario los cinco se descantillaban de risa.

         -Oigan ustedes dos –interrumpió Hermione-. ¿Y la tercera materia optativa? ¿Cuál eligieron?

         -La única que quedaba –dijo Harry con tono de "es obvio"-. Runas Antiguas.

         -¿Y Estudios Muggles? –Preguntó Ginny.

         -¡He vivido mi vida con Muggles! –Estalló Harry.

         -¿Y tú, Ron? –Preguntó Draco.

         -Con preguntarle a Harry o Hermione es suficiente –respondió el chico-. Además, los profesores NUNCA han pensado en enseñar de forma... es imposible que divertida pero aunque sea _distinta_.

         -Ya, mejor vámonos –interrumpió Ginny-. Mamá, de seguro, ya se enteró del ataque al callejón y debe estar con los nervios de punta.

         -Tienes razón –aceptó Ron-. Además debe estar aún más preocupada por Harry –dijo mientras salían de la tienda.

         -Ron yo… -empezó Draco.

         -Sé que estás acostumbrado a muchas más comodidades de las que te podemos ofrecer Draco, pero por lo menos mi casa está cómo nueva.

         -Bueno, es que…

         -La cosa es que Percy se va de la casa.

         -¡¿QUE?! –Gritaron Harry y Hermione.

         -Sí. No es que quiera que se vaya. Se que siempre fue algo cargante, pero es mi hermano y sé que lo voy a extrañar… –comenzó a decir Ron.,

         -¡NO! ¡Por qué se va! –Aclaró Harry.

         -¡Ah! Se va a vivir con Penelope Clearwater –respondió Ginny.

         -¡QUE! –Gritaron, ahora, Harry, Hermione y Draco, muy sorprendidos.

         -Sí. Se van a casar en las vacaciones de Navidad y Penelope a cambiado harto a Percy, especialmente en lo que concierne a lo estricto que era –les explicó Ron

         -Bueno –dijo Harry un poco más calmado-, si eran novios en el colegio, obvio que terminarían así.

         -Tienes razón –afirmaron Draco y Hermione.

         El resto del camino, no hablaron, nada porque comúnmente Harry tenía temas interesantes, pero en ese momento estaba callado.

         Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, la señora Weasley los recibió con los ojos llorosos (N/A: ¡Que preocupona!).

         -¡Niños, niños! ¡Ay, que bueno que están bien! –Dijo ella, derramando algunas lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, a Harry y a Hermione. De repente se fijó en Draco y preguntó- ¿Y qué hace él con…?

         -Sra. Weasley –la reprochó Harry-, no es por ser descortés, pero escuche antes de juzgar.

         -Ya, Harry. No importa –intentó calmarlo Draco.

         -No, Draco. No mereces que te traten cómo a tu padre si no eres cómo él –dijo Harry en tono enfadado.

         -Harry, cariño, que dices…

         -Sra. Weasley, déjeme contarle lo sucedió. Draco se escapó de casa porque se rehusa a ser mortífago. Por desgracia, su padre lo encontró y lo atacó; una de las razones por las que atacaron el callejón Diagon. Lo atacaron con cruciatus, y sé perfectamente que no es una experiencia agradable. No me pregunte cómo pero le saqué los mortífagos de encima y me lo traje.

         -¿Pero cómo no tiene ningún signo de haber sido atacado por cruciatus?

         -En el libro de este año de pociones sale una para recuperarse del cruciatus. La hicimos y se la dimos.

         -¡OH! Por favor perdóname Draco. Llámame cómo quieras, tonta, no sé, pero perdóname por favor Draco –Se disculpaba, infinitamente, la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a Draco. Este gesto avergonzó mucho a Draco, y para su desgracia los otros cuatro lo notaron, porque le lanzaron una pícara sonrisa y se empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

         Cuando la señora Weasley soltó a Draco de una vez por todas, venían entrando por la puerta que llevaba a la barrera, los gemelos Weasley.

         -Mami no… ¡Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione! Están bien. Y ese tipo, que hace aqu

         -¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! –Estallaron la Sra. y la Srta. Weasley.

         -Mamá... Ginny... –los gemelos estaban atónitos ante la reacción de su madre y su hermana.

         -Escuchen antes de hablar –dijo Ginny de forma de advertencia, pero riéndose por lo bajo.

         -Ginny, eso yo lo dije –le replicó Harry en un murmuro a la chica.

         -Harry, tu dijiste escuche, no escuchen –le respondió ella con una sonrisa graciosa.

         -Ah, Ron, tu hermana sabe –le susurró Harry al oído a su amigo.

         -Tienes razón Harry. Nos va a servir.

         -¿Para qué sirve Ginny? –Preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

         -¡Ay no! A ustedes no les decimos nada –comenzó Draco, metiéndose en la conversación.

         -Tú cállate, Mal…

         -Fred, para. Es nuestro amigo y no puedes decirle eso –lo interrumpió Ron.

         -Pero Ron, es un Malfoy –dijo Fred, muy sorprendido.

         -Si, uno que tiene nombre –corroboró Harry-, y es Draco.

         -Harry, que…

         -George, para –lo interrumpió su madre-. Fred, George, les explicamos enseguida, pero ahora no. No es un lindo recuerdo, que digamos.

         -¿Mamá? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos con cara atónita.

         -¿Sí, Fred? –Preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

         -¡Mamá, es un Malfoy! –Explotó George.

         -¡YA! Les dije que les explicaríamos enseguida. Esperemos a que llegue Arthur y le explicamos a él también. Ahora escojan una mesa para que todos nos sentemos y podamos contar la historia.

         -¡Molly, cariño, no los…! ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny! Que bueno que están a salvo –era el señor Weasley que acababa de entrar, por la misma puerta que entraron los gemelos-. Y él qu

         -Arthur, siéntate que vamos a explicar lo que le pasó a Draco –le dijo su esposa, cortantemente.

         Todos se sentaron en una mesa que acababan de tomar los gemelos. Harry se disponía a empezar con el relato, cuando algo en los ojos de Draco lo detuvo. De repente se vio a él mismo reflejado en Draco. Era cómo lo que él había sufrido el año pasado. Un recuerdo desagradable, que ni se quiere escuchar su relato de parte de otra persona.

         -Draco, si quieres, les cuento lo que sé y tu te vas a la pieza –dijo Harry, sorprendiendo desmesuradamente, la señor Weasley y al los gemelos.

         -Gracias Harry, pero no. Hay cosas que ni a ti te he contado, que tienen que ver con esto –objetó el chico.

         Harry asintió con la cabeza y empezó con el relato. Contó todo, hasta, lo de escuchar los pensamientos de Draco. Cosa sorprendió muchísimo a los que no sabían la historia. Después de eso Draco les contó que había planeado todo para escaparse de casa y que lo hizo ese día, porque esa tarde iban a llevar a todos los hijos de mortífagos para que les pusieran la marca tenebrosa. Eso asustó mucho a los padres de Ron porque ellos sabían que significaba eso: muchísimos más enemigos.

         Después del relato, el señor Weasley se disculpó muy cortésmente de Draco (este se alivió de que no lo abrazara cómo la señora Weasley). Por otro lado los gemelos sacaron a Harry y se lo llevaron a un rincón.

         -¿Harry, de verdad le crees? –Preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

         -Le vi el brazo izquierdo y no tiene marca tenebrosa, nos llama por nuestros nombres, se disculpó de todo, ya no habla con voz fría y arrastrada. ¿Qué otra prueba quieren?

         -Harry, es un Malfoy –le recordó George.

         -Saben. Para la hora de almuerzo, él no dijo una pequeña confesión.

         -¿Cuál? –Preguntó Fred.

         -Nos dijo que él no tenía más de cien Galleons –les dijo Harry en un susurro.

         -¡Pero si es millonario! –Estallaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

         -Sus padre lo serán pero el no –les aclaró Harry.

         -¿Y eso a qué va? –Preguntó George.

         -Que cuando fuimos a Gringotts para que sacara dinero de su cámara, nos encontramos, conque dentro de ella, habían seis grandes bolsas llenas de dinero... –comenzó a explicar Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

         -Entonces es un mentiroso –lo cortó Fred.

         -No, una de las bolsas tenía una carta amarrada. Decía... Ah, sí: _Draco, no creas que no te guardo rencor por dejar al Señor Tenebroso, pero si vas a vivir como su enemigo, se uno decente. Todo tuyo. Narcisa Malfoy._

         -¿Su madre le dejó todo ese dinero? –Preguntaron, muy sorprendidos, los dos al mismo tiempo.

         -Sí. Y decía que había dejado a Ya-Saben-Quien, o sea que Draco no miente.

         -No sé si creerte Harry, es que como no tengo pruebas–empezó George en un tono dubitativo.

         -¡YA! A otro perro con ese hueso –dijo Harry mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

         -¿Cómo supo? –Le preguntó Fred a su gemelo.

         -Y era una de mis mejores actuaciones –aseguró George.

         -Pues entonces, practica más –dijo Harry, quien no se había ido, se había escondido entre las sombras para asegurarse de que su suposición era cierta, y lo era.

         Después dio media vuelta para irse. Pero esa vez los gemelos no le quitaron la vista de encima asta que lo vieron subir las escaleras.

         Harry subía las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigía a su habitación. Cuando estaba a unos metros de ella, escuchó unas risas dentro, así que supuso que todos estarían ahí. Entró de golpe, sobresaltando a todos un poco y, después dejándolos atónitos por la sonrisa que llevaba.

         -¿Qué pasó que vienes tan feliz? –Le preguntó Ron al verlo entrar y sentarse en una cama (la suya).

         -Ah, Es que les bajé los humos a tus hermanitos –dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente.

         -¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó Ginny esta vez.

         -Que me intentaron engañar y no les funcionó –explicó Harry muy divertido ante el recuerdo que le vino a la mente-. Y según ellos, era una de sus mejores actuaciones.

         -Harry, eso es imposible –le dijo Hermione.

         -Les debiste haber visto la cara –Dijo Harry a punto de estallar en carcajadas

         Y así fue. Harry se empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras los otros lo miraban con caras de "este tipo está loco"

         -Bueno –dijo Harry calmándose un poco- Empecemos.

         -¿Empecemos con qué? –Le preguntó Draco.

         -No es obvio. Con las bromas para los Slytherins –les aclaró Harry. Ellos ya no se referían a Draco cómo un Slytherin, al contrario, lo trataban cómo un Gryffindor.

         -Vamos, Harry –dijo de repente Ron-. Tú eres el que tiene las ideas en la cabeza. Dinos cuales son, que me muero de ansias.

         -Primero te tengo que preguntar algo –dijo mirando a Draco-. ¿Cuál es la clase de bromas que hacen los Slytherin?

         -Muy bromas no son, que sigamos. Van por el colegio haciendo de matones y se aprovechan del resto. Te digo, Hermione. Que si no fueras tan amiga de Harry y no hubieras hecho todas las cosas que has hecho, se aprovecharían de tu inteligencia y te obligarían a hacer sus tareas.

         -Eso facilita todo –dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

         -¿Cómo que lo hace más fácil, Harry? –Pregunto Ginny.

         -Porque sabemos que, al igual que Snape, no saben reconocer una broma de merodeador.

         -¿A qué te refieres con Snape? –Preguntaron Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo.

         -No les hemos dicho –fue esta vez Hermione quien empezó a aclarar las cosas-. El padre de Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew… –ella profirió un gruñido al mencionar ese nombre-… eran los verdaderos merodeadores. La verdad es que les tendríamos que contar toda la historia pero es muy larga, así que sólo te digo que su peor enemigo era el profesor Snape, que en esos tiempos, iban en el mismo curso.

         -Vale, pero lo de Black explíquenmelo con detalle cuando puedan –dijo Draco algo confuso.

         -Lo de Snape lo digo, porque no importaba cuantas veces le hicieran bromas, nunca lograba identificar las siguientes –explicó Harry-. Si piensan igual que él, las posibilidades de que las bromitas funcionen son infinitas.

         -Vale –dijo Ron entusiasmado-. Dinos una de las bromas que tienes planeadas.

         -La primera que tengo es para después la cena de la segunda noche –explicó Harry, muy divertido-. Como adoran comer, los vamos a incitar con unos pastelillos con poción para dormir.

         -Harry, eso es lo mismo que en segundo año –le reclamó Hermione

         -¿Qué hicieron en segundo? –Preguntó Ginny.

         -Otra cosa que contar, pero para otro día –dijo Ron.

         -Bueno, ¿puedo seguir? –Preguntó Harry, algo exasperado por las interrupciones, algo raro en él-. Ya. Después tomamos la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre…

         -¡TIENES CAPA…! –lo interrumpió Draco con un grito.

         -¡SHHH! –Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny negaban con la cabeza y habían cubierto el grito de Draco con un chistido-. Nadie debe saberlo –aclaró Harry. (N/A: jajajajajjaja Ni me di cuenta cuando lo escribí "Nadie Debe Saberlo" es una obra teatral. Jijijijiji)

         -Bueno, sigue –dijo Draco.

         -Ya. Cubiertos, los llevamos con el Movilicorpus al lago, los metemos dos segundos y luego los sacamos. Obvio que antes les quitamos la capa y nos cubrimos nosotros con ella. ¿Qué tal? –Los ojos le brillaban de una forma que nunca habían visto ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Ron.

         Se demoraron un poco en reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos, todos asintieron con una sonrisa y un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

         -¡Harry, esa idea es genial! –Exclamó Hermione.

         -¡Sí! Se nota que tus padres eran Head Boy y Head Girl –afirmó Ron.

         Se pusieron a conversar y a inventar distintas bromas para los Slytherins, pero mientras hablaban, a Harry le entró una preocupación que se notaba a leguas.

         -¿Qué pasa Harry? Te vez terrible de preocupado. Estás pálido –Le preguntó Draco.

         -Sí, estoy preocupado. Por ti –se le escapó al chico.

         -¿Que pasa con Draco? –Preguntó Ginny.

         -¿No han pensado? Si sigue en Slytherin y más de la mitad de los integrantes de esa casa son ahora mortífagos, Draco está en peligro –dijo Harry como volando en sus pensamientos-. Yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados y esperar a que llegue el día en que no despiertes, por culpa de los Slytherins.

         Fue cómo si hubieran tirado un yunque sobre todos los chicos. Quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, por los que solo rondaban las palabras que acababa de decir Harry. Miraron a Draco que estaba pálido y en peor estado que los otros. No había pensado en eso, obviamente. Su cara le decía todo a Harry. Pensó que no debió haber dicho eso en un momento en el que la estaban pasando tan bien.

         -Perdón –dijo Harry de repente-. No debí haber dicho eso, ni menos ahora.

         -No Harry –fue, para sorpresa de todos, Draco el que habló-. No tienes por qué disculparte. Es algo en lo que debí haber pensado antes y gracias por habérmelo recordado porque tengo que encontrar una solución. Yo veo como me las arreglo.

         -No crees que sería demasiado peligroso que intentaras algo –dijo Ginny MUY preocupada-. En un mes de más que aprenden hechizos y maldiciones peligrosas.

         -Harry. ¿Se te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Hermione, que lo vio muy pensativo.

         -Sí. No estoy seguro de que funcione, pero…

         -Vamos, Harry. Dinos –le pidió, insistentemente, Ron.

         -Es que… Le voy a escribir a Dumbledore –dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba de su baúl una pluma, un trozo de pergamino y tinta. Escribió la carta tan rápido que, dos minutos después contemplaban como Hedwig se iba a través de la ventana de la pieza.

         Le preguntaron como diez veces qué era lo que había escrito en la carta, pero el no respondió ninguna. Aunque cualquiera creería que él iba a ser el que más veces iba a preguntar, Draco solo le preguntó una vez y después desistió.    Después de la desesperante sesión de preguntas, volvieron a conversar sobre el tema de las bromas, pero todas habían perdido su gracia, ya que todos tenían en mente el tema que había tocado Harry. Este se sintió muy mal, porque sentía que había sido su culpa que todos perdieran la gracia, al haber empezado a hablar de ese tema. Tan mal se sintió que salió de la pieza dejando a todos más que boquiabiertos.

         Abajo se encontró con la los señores Weasley y los gemelos. Ni los miró, algo que sorprendió a todos ellos y se le quedaron mirando con caras atónitas. Salió al callejón, donde no había mucha gente por lo ocurrido en la mañana, así que lo tenía, casi, para él solo.

         Como el "casi" dice, Harry no estaba solo en el callejón. Y no me refiero al resto de la gente que se atrevía a salir, si no a que sus cuatro amigos lo habían seguido sin que él se diera cuenta.

         Cuando ya había cruzado la mitad del callejón, sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Se asustó un poco, pero dio media vuelta, tranquilamente. Se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Draco, y detrás de él estaban sus otros tres amigos, con la misma expresión en sus caras.

         -No te culpes, Harry –fue lo primero que le dijo Draco, pero no respondió,

         -Harry, no tienes por qué ponerte así por solo haber dicho eso –corroboró Ron.

         Tampoco hubo respuesta.

         -Harry, es verdad lo que dijiste, y no te puedes culpar por decir la verdad –fue Hermione quien dijo eso.

         -No te pongas así por hacerme ver algo que debí haber tomado en cuenta –empezó Draco con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo- No es tu culpa. Si yo tomé la decisión de dejar a mis padres es porque acepté arriesgarme ante todas estas consecuencias. Por favor no te pongas así.

         -Harry, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien, no a deprimirnos. No te pongas así, que al único que le arruinas la partida es a ti –dijo Ginny, tratando de no decir algo de más.

         Tenían algo de razón. Pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza que ese momento tan feliz y entretenido que estaban teniendo, lo arruinó él. Se sentía culpable y tonto. Por qué no tomó ese tema en otro momento. Pero no, lo tuvo que mencionar en ese instante.

         -Harry, si sigues así, todos nos vamos a poner mal –volvió a intentar Draco, y para su suerte eso si tuvo efecto en Harry.

         Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan más, ni menos por él. Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, como para quitarse las ideas de la cabeza (algo de efecto tuvo), y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Eso hizo que todos sus amigos hicieran lo mismo.

         -Bueno, y ahora que hacemos –fue la forma de romper el hielo que usó Ron.

         -¡Vamos a la tienda de Artículos de Quidditch! –Dijeron Harry y Draco, casi gritando.

         El par de chicos que había gritado salió disparado hacia la tienda de Quidditch, mientras los demás los seguían a lo que daban sus piernas. Se quedaron en la tienda un buen rato y de vuelta, todos menos Harry hablaban de cómo sería montar en un partido una Saeta de Fuego. Harry les explicaba, como podía, qué era lo que sentía al volar en su Saeta de Fuego.

         Iban como en una caravana; las chicas iban adelante (N/A: las líderes), después las seguía Draco, y al último, conversando en secreto, iban Harry y Ron.

         -Draco –Le llamó Harry cuando estaban a unos veinte metros de la barrera.

         -¿Sí, Harry? –Preguntó este sin pensar en pensar en lo que le esperaba.

         Ron y Harry se tiraron, de improvisto, sobre Draco y le empezaron a… No. No le empezaron a pegar, aunque eso parecía. Simplemente lo habían tirado al piso y le habían empezado a desordenar todo el pelo. Todo el callejón los miraba (unas veinte personas, no más). Ya no parecía un juego, más bien una pelea. Harry y Ron estaban sobre Draco, mientras él hacía casi lo imposible para sacárselos de encima. Después de unos diez minutos de "pelea", Harry y Ron se levantaron, cada uno agarrando un brazo de Draco, y levantando a este de golpe.

         -Bueno. ¿Qué opinan? –Fueron las primeras palabras de Harry.

         -Este es nuestro nuevo Draco –continuó Ron-. Nuevo modelo.

         Y era verdad. Draco ya no parecía el mismo. Tenía todo el pelo desordenado, y ya no le brillaba tanto. Esto era porque, de tanto frotarle el pelo, Ron y Harry quedaron con las manos completamente cubiertas del gel que Draco usaba. Se veía bastante bien y su pelo ya no parecía una tabla curvada, si no que pelo rubio platino suave y… suelto.

         -Bastante bien –dijo Hermione para seguir el juego, aunque, algo convencida de lo que decía.

         -Opino igual –aprobó Ginny.

         Los cinco se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras toda la gente del callejón los miraba con caras que decían, claramente, "Locos".

         Después de la pequeña escena, se encaminaron, nuevamente, al Caldero Chorreante.

         Se pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día conversando sobre todas las bromas que podían hacer ese año (casi todas las ideas aprobadas eran las de Harry). Se acostaron a media noche, pero antes de dormirse, Draco le contó a Harry que los padres de Ron habían dicho que se podía ir a vivir con ellos y que los llamara por sus nombres. Harry, muy feliz de lo que habían hecho ese día se durmió sin problema alguno, al igual que todos sus amigos.


	4. Imposible!

**Capítulo N° 4: ¡¡¡Imposible!!!**

         Esa mañana Harry se despertó al escuchar un picoteo en la ventana. Era una lechuza, pero no la suya ni parecida a las que comúnmente usaba Sirius. La reconoció como una de las de Hogwarts, pero no se le ocurría por que debía de estar en su ventana cuando ya había recibido la de los materiales. Decidió tomar las cartas. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y dejó pasar a la lechuza, que se posó en el escritorio. Al quitarle las cartas que traía, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo al instante. Tomó las cartas y vio que una estaba dirigida a él y que la otra era para Hermione. Bajó las escaleras sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía (casi choca con una señora) y se encaminó a desayunar.

         Abajo estaban todos menos la Sra. Weasley, comiendo plácidamente su desayuno.

         -Hermione, esto es para ti –dijo casi en un susurro extendiendo la mano con la carta, mientras él abría la suya.

         -¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –un grito de horror inundó toda la taberna.

         -¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! –Hermione saltaba de alegría, agitando la carta en su mano derecha.

         Ante esa escena todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, menos Harry.

         -¿Qué pasa Harry? –le preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo pálido y tieso como estatua-. Harry

         -Mátame, Ron –alcanzó a decir Harry voz ahogada.

         -¡Cómo que "mátame"! –respondió Ron desmesuradamente exaltado.

         -Mátame Ron –repitió Harry en el mismo tono de voz-. Antes muerto que esto.

         -¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó el pelirrojo ya preocupándose.

         -Míralo tú mismo –le dijo extendiendo la carta hacia Ron.

         Este la leyó con cuidado y después su rostro se puso del mismo tono que el de Harry.

-Harry… –dijo en un hijo de voz-… ¿cómo pasó?

         -No sé –respondió igualmente Harry.

         -¡Harry… -dijo ahora en un tono de voz exasperado-… cómo pudiste!

         -¡Pero si ellos eligen! –Se defendió él- ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!

         -¡Y por qué no dices que no! –Gritó Ron en un estado de histeria.

         -¡Ron, entiende que no se puede! Yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo aceptar que me hayan elegido.

         -¿Qué pasa que hay tanto alboroto? (…) –Era la señora Weasley que acababa de levantarse.

         -¿Qué pasa Hermione que te veo tan feliz?

         -Es que... –apenas podía hablar de la felicidad-. Es que… ¡me han elegido Premio Anual! -Terminó diciendo en un grito.

         Por unos segundos, todos (menos Harry y Ron que tenían otro problema) se quedaron atónitos por la noticia, pero después reaccionaron y la felicitaron (N/A: Obvio, no).

         -¿Por qué no habrán elegido a un(a) alumno(a) de 7º para el puesto? –Preguntó Fred.

         -Porque no hay nadie n el colegio más cuadrada y sabelotodo que ella –respondió George provocando risas incluso de Hermione.

         -Y a ustedes dos… –dijo la Sra. Weasley refiriéndose a Harry y Ron- … ¿que les pasa que están tan callados y no felicitaron a Hermione?

         -Es que soy Prefecto –respondió Harry en un hilo de voz.

         -¡¡¡QUE!!! –Un grito ensordecedor, de parte de todos los que escuchaban, menos Ron, inundó la hostería.

         -Harry, esa ni tú te la crees –dijo Fred pensándolo un poco.

         -Si no me crees, mira la carta –le dijo extendiéndole el brazo con la carta en la mano.

         George se adelantó y tomo la carta. Todos los que no sabían que decía la carta, se asomaron por detrás de sus hombros y leyeron:

**_Estimado Señor H. Potter._**

**_           Le comunicamos por medio de la presente que UD ha sido elegido como Prefecto de Gryffindor, desde este año hasta que termine Hogwarts. Su cargo se le puede anular si se le llega a encontrar infringiendo reglas sin razón alguna (máximo cinco veces). Se le informa que tiene permiso de utilizar la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. También tendrá la responsabilidad de encargarse de enseñar a los nuevos alumnos toda la Sala Común. Otra responsabilidad será hacer jornadas nocturnas ayudando a los profesores (en el colegio se le dará el horario)._**

**_Atte._**

**_Prof. McGonagall._**

**_PD: La insignia viene en un paquete adjunto a la carta._**

         Todo lo miraban con caras atónitas, parecían de piedra.

         -¿La insignia? –Le preguntó Fred. Harry extendió su mano derecha que tenía fuertemente agarrado un pequeño paquete que, efectivamente, tenía la insignia de Prefecto.    

         El tampoco lo podía creer. La tensión era tal que el aire se podía mascar.

         Lo que menos soportaba Harry estaba pasando en ese momento; le miraban como si fuera una cosa rara en un museo. Sus rostros expresaban toda forma de confusión e inentendimiento que se pueda imaginar. Harry desvió las miradas de todos sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar sentir sus miradas sobre él. Concluyó con que la única opción que tenía era salir de ahí. Como la pieza en que se alojaba, era también de Draco, decidió salir a dar un paseo (bastante repetido) por el callejón.

         Caminó por, más o menos, media hora hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a unos pasos de entrar al callejón Knockturn. Dio media vuelta para regresar al Caldero Chorreante, aunque sabiendo que lo único que le esperaba ahí eran los gritos de Ron.

         Como había previsto, al entrar, Ron le empezó a gritar todo tipo de cosas que llevaban a las simples palabras: Arruinaste todas las bromas y aventuras planeadas.

         Quien sabe cómo, Harry se quitó a Ron de encima y se fue cabizbajo y a paso lento hacia su habitación. En ella no habían nadie, así que sin problema se podía acostar en su cama sin que nadie lo molestara, a menos que entrara usando magia.

         ¿Cómo podía él ser Prefecto? El nunca fue tan inteligente, ni aplicado. La que merecía ese lugar era Hermione, no él. Siempre había roto reglas. Tres de cuatro años se había metido en problemas en el colegio, y en segundo casi lo expulsan. Eran raras las decisiones de los profesores. ¿Qué razón los llevaba a elegirlo Prefecto? El no se calificaba como estudiante modelo. Seguía creyendo que el puesto lo merecía Hermione. Simplemente era un imposible. Solo un desesperado lo ubica como Prefecto cuando él ha sido quien más reglas ha infringido desde su padre. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer lo haría en ese momento porque lo único que no quería era arruinar aquellas bromas que tenía planeadas.

         Ojalá que el resto de sus amigos no fuera como Ron y que lo comprendieran. No quería pelearse con ninguno. Con lo sucedido el año pasado era suficiente. Si quería pelearse, molestaba al primer Slytherin o mortífago que se encontrara (de los que hay hartas opciones), pero con sus amigos nunca más. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, solo esperar que ellos lo entendieran y lo aceptaran como lo que ahora era. Todos estos pensamientos y estas preguntas agobiaban a Harry, aunque no por mucho más porque se quedó profundamente dormido (N/A: ¡Qué espanto, nunca supe de alguien que durmiera tanto!).

         -¡¡HARRY, DESPIERTA!!

         -Podrían parar de gritar –respondió Harry en medio de un bostezo.

         -Harry, es hora de almorzar y tú quieres dormir –era Draco quien le hablaba.

         -Que me importa –dijo el chico de la cicatriz con desgana.

         -Escucha. El que seas Prefecto no quiere decir que te vayas a poner así –esa era Hermione.

         -Es que para ti no es el mismo problema –respondió en una indirecta.

         -¿Cómo que no es el mismo problema? Y yo soy Premio Anual –lo reprochó la chica.

         -Hermione, ¿todavía no entiendes? –Ese era Ron-. Y yo que pensé que yo era al que le costaba entender las cosas.

         -¡¿Que quieres decir Ronald Weasley?! –dijo con un tono de voz exasperado, que no se le había oído nunca.

         -Hermione. Harry es el hijo del líder de los verdaderos Merodeadores, y resulta que ahora lo nombran Prefecto. Te creo que seas un merodeador cualquiera, pero en el caso de Harry es otra cosa –explicó Ron sorprendiendo inmensamente a Harry.

         -Gracias, Ron –Harry estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de Ron que no atinó a decir nada más.

         -Entiendo que te sientas mal… –ahora Ginny entraba en la conversación- …pero en una cosa todos tienen razón. ¡LEVANTATE!

         -Bueno, ya. Me levanto si tanto quieren –respondió Harry, algo molesto (raro de su parte).

         -No solo queremos que te levantes, si no que levantes los ánimos. Pareces trapo de cocina –le dijo Draco en broma (N/A: Aunque era verdad).

         Harry se levantó e hizo lo posible por verse contento. Par su sorpresa, sus amigos le sonrieron ante su forzada sonrisa. Bajaron a la taberna, y en una mesa estaban sentados, ya, el resto de los Weasley. Para sorpresa de Harry, también estaban Bill y Charlie. Se sentó y saludó de forma muy cortes, pero algo fría, según notó Ron.

         Durante todo el almuerzo, Harry no hablaba a menos que le preguntaran algo, y solo respondía con una palabra. Eso asustó muchísimo a todos, en especial a Ron, que ya había notado que su amigo había cambiado en algo y no para bien.

         Apenas terminó de almorzar, Ron agarró a Harry por el brazo y se lo llevó a un rincón de la taberna.

         -¿Qué diablos te pasa que no hablas? –Le preguntó entre enojado y preocupado.

         Harry no respondió. Solo bajó la cabeza y se concentró en sus pies intentando esquivar la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

         -Harry, dime qué te pasa, que me das miedo –dijo ahora en tono preocupado.

         -¿Me temes? –Preguntó Harry algo enojado.

         -No quise decir eso –se apuró a contestar Ron-. Me refiero a que me preocupas. Todos están preocupados. ¿Por qué te pones así? Harry, solo te haces mal a ti consumiéndote en tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

         -No Ron. No es eso...

         -Entonces qué –lo cortó el chico.

         -Es que no sé –comenzó Harry, pero sin saber cómo explicarse-. No sé si fue la noticia de que soy Prefecto u otra cosa, pero me siento…

         -¿Mal? –Preguntó Ron.

         -¡No! –Respondió Harry, muy segura de su respuesta.

         -¿Entonces?

         -Es que... No se... Me siento... raro –concluyó Harry.

         -¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

         -Distinto. No el mismo. No el del año pasado. Otro –se explicó Harry.

         -Explícate, que no entiendo –dijo Ron con incredulidad.

         -La cosa es que yo tampoco. Es raro. Nunca me había pasado. Me siento medio... controlado –dijo Harry, intentando describir como se sentía en ese momento.

         -¿_Imperius_? –sugirió Ron.

         -No –dijo en tono seguro.

         -Entonces...

         -Tal vez solo son los nervios –le dijo Harry.

         -¿A qué? –preguntó Ron, otra vez sin entender

         -El ser Prefecto no es cosa fácil. Además, que todos los menores me vean y empiecen con sus preguntas de quien soy y etc. es aburrido explicó Harry.

         -Debe ser. Bueno, ya vamos con los demás, que me aburre estar parado aquí –concluyó Ron confiado en lo que le había afirmado su amigo.

         Salieron de aquel rincón oscuro y se fueron a la pieza de Hermione, que era donde estaban los demás (N/A: Así se hace Draco, solo y con dos chicas).

         -¿Qué pasó? –fue lo primero que se escuchó decir en la pieza al abrir la puerta.

         -¡Cálmate Hermione! –Exclamó Harry-. No ha pasado nada. Y te vuelvo a decir… -dijo al ver la expresión insegura en la cara de su amiga- …CALMATE.

         -Harry ¿qué te pasó en la hora de almuerzo, que no hablaste con nadie? –preguntó Draco.

         -Ehh… Bueno… ¿Podríamos dejar ese tema para otro momento? –terminó con un tono de incomodidad.

         -Si tú quieres… -dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

         -¡Tengo una idea! –gritó Ginny, sobresaltando a todos.

         -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron, algo desconfiado.

         -Sigamos con las bromas, qué más –dijo Ginny como si fuera obvio.

         -Es que… -empezó Harry.

         -Vamos Harry –intentó animarlo Hermione-. No te pongas así. Además, si haces demasiadas tonteras, te quitan el papel de Prefecto.

         –Hermione, también tengo un poco de orgullo, sabes –la reprochó Harry.

         -Te recuerdo una cosa –le dijo Draco- tienes la capa invisible. Debes ser el único en el colegio que tiene una.

         -Dumbledore no necesita un ojo mágico para ver a través de ellas –anunció Harry.

         -Pero él nos ha visto y no nos ha dicho nada –le recordó Ron.

         -¿Los vio? –preguntó Hermione muy impresionada.

         -Sí. Cuando fuimos a ver a Hagrid antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, en segundo año –le explicó Harry.

         -¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Ginny.

         -No cualquiera mira al vacío fijamente y le guiña un ojo –volvió a explicar Harry.

         -Igual –cambió de tema Draco-. El no es el que hace las rondas nocturnas, son los profesores y los otros Prefectos.

         -Sí, Harry –volvió a hablar Ginny-. No te pongas así. Podemos hacer muchísimas cosas.

         -No, gracias –dijo Harry, con un tono de voz frío y cortante.

         Salió de la pieza dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Nunca habían visto a Harry así. Parecía otro, tal y como le había dicho a Ron.

         _¡¿Qué diablos le había pasado?! El nunca era así. ¿Por qué les había dicho eso a sus amigos? Eran sus amigos_. Preguntas como esas llenaban la mente de Harry. Se sentía raro. Mal. Mareado, cansado, y por sobre todo, extraño. Como nunca en su vida. Caminaba a paso lento hacia su pieza, mirando fijamente el piso. Al entrar se recortó en su cama y siguió pensando en lo recién sucedido. Pensaba disculparse, pero un extraño sentimiento se lo impidió. Un pensamiento fuera del mundo de cómo pensaba comúnmente Harry.

Son ellos los que no me entienden, no tengo por qué disculparme. Son ellos los que me tienen que comprender y aceptar como soy, ellos los que tienen que venir a hablar conmigo

Nada normal en él, pero eso era lo que pensaba Harry en esos momentos. Se quedó ahí, recostado en la cama, convencido de que lo que lo que lo tenía así era el ser el nuevo Prefecto de Gryffindor. Sumido en sus pensamientos, rápidamente, cayó dormido. (N/A: ¡¡¡Qué horror, nunca supe de alguien que durmiera tantas horas en un día!!! Ni que estuviera en cama, enfermo). Se despertó, justo a la hora de la cena y después de ella, volvió a su pieza a recostarse.


	5. Peleas por Control

**Capítulo N° 5: Peleas por Control.**

         Esa mañana, Harry bajaba a desayunar con un terrible ardor en la frente. No sabía por qué le dolía la cicatriz, porque no había soñado con Lord Voldemort esa noche. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó, pero no se había dado cuenta de que seguía frotándose la frente.

         —¿Qué pasa, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione al ver que se frotaba la cicatriz y que estaba bastante pálido.

         -Nada Hermione –respondió levantando la vista. En ese momento, Hermione notó otra diferencia en Harry. Sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban oscuros. De un gris casi negro. Hermione se asustó tanto que si no se hubiera tapado la boca, hubiera gritado. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero cuando vieron a Harry la entendieron perfectamente. Parecía otro en todo aspecto. El pelo, que comúnmente le brillaba, se le había opacado, los ojos, los tenía casi negros, estaba pálido y llevaba un semblante frío que ponía los pelos de punta. 

         —¿Qué pasa, Harry? –volvió a preguntar Hermione, algo temerosa.

         —Me temes –respondió Harry con voz fría y desafiante.

         —¡Harry, no digas eso! –Le reclamó Hermione, de vuelta-. Ahora dime, que te pasa.

         —¡Me duele la cicatriz! –se quejó Harry, pero para alivio de todos volvió a usar su tono normal de voz.

         —¿Por…? ¿Ya-Sabes-Quien? –preguntó Ron con un poco de miedo.

         —¡Voldemort… –dijo Harry, con un tono de voz despectivo y frío —… no! Esta noche no soñé con él.

         —Me haces el favor de no decir ese nombre –dijo un desafiante Ron.

         —No –dijo Harry con voz fría y cortante. —Lo digo cuantas veces quiera y nadie me lo impide.

         Eso fue una sorpresa para todos. ¿Harry comenzando una pelea con Ron? Eso era algo que se veía una vez en la vida, y como Hermione sabía, no era agradable verlos peleados.

         —¿Por que no mejor tomas en cuenta lo que dijo Dumbledore? –volvió a preguntar Harry, de forma desafiante y fría.

         —¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –dijo Ron con un casi imperceptible tono de miedo.

         —¿Te lo digo? –El silencio fue un sí para Harry. —_"Temerle al nombre solo aumenta el temor a la cosa en s_.

         —Para Dumbledore es fácil decir eso –dijo Ron, ahora algo exasperado. —A él es al único que Ya-Sabes-Quien teme.

         —Perdón… -reclamó Harry, ya bastante enojado —…pero YO lo llamo por SU nombre, y VOLDEMORT no me teme. Al contrario, me puede y quiere matar en este mismo momento.

         —¡Hazme el favor de dejar de decir ese nombre! –Reclamó Ron, ahora gritando.

         —¡No quiero! –Contestó Harry de igual manera. —¡¡¡VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!!!

         Eso fue suficiente para todos. La cosa era que nos solo ellos, si no TODO el Caldero Chorreante había escuchado el grito de Harry. Se levantaron de sus sillas de un salto y miraron a Harry con caras que por poco muestran odio. Pero este ni se inmutó. Miraba a Ron con unos ojos oscuros y fríos, que expresaban enojo profundo con su mancha de odio. Por otro lado, Ron tenía una mezcla de infinitos sentimientos en su interior: miedo, enojo, furia, tristeza, coraje, cólera y hasta el odio se mostraban en su rostro, que en ese momento estaba pálido. 

         —¿Que acaso le tienes tanto miedo? –Continuó Harry, desafiante. —¿Tanto que si te da a elegir entre la muerte y aliarte a él, te le unirías?

         Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco se levantó de golpe y fue  hacia Harry para empezar a gritarle una serie de cosas que este parecía no escuchar. Por otra parte, Hermione se levantó, corrió a Draco de enfrente de Harry empujándolo suavemente, y le pegó una cachetada a este último. En ese mismo momento Ron caminaba, hecho una furia, hacia su pieza.

         Ante la cachetada de Hermione, Harry reaccionó. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, su pelo volvió a brillar, y su semblante cambió a uno de confusión, tristeza y odio. Se había quedado parado en ese lugar, enfrente de Hermione que lo miraba seriamente a los ojos. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que retenía (algo que sólo vio Hermione). De repente, Harry se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras. Pero no para disculparse con Ron, porque al llegar a la bifurcación, no giró a la derecha, si no que siguió a delante.  

         Harry corría a toda velocidad escalera arriba. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. El no era así. ¿Qué le habría pasado en ese momento? Entró a su pieza y serró la puerta de golpe. Se tiró sobre la cama para hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se echó a llorar. No era de él. Pero se odiaba a él mismo en ese momento. De repente recordó el día de ayer. Se había sentido muy raro y cansado. En algunos momentos hizo cosas que él no quería hacer, cómo si lo estuvieran controlando. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le hacían falta sus padres. De cuanto le hacía falta alguien con quien hablar en esos momentos. Alguien que no importara lo que hiciera, le preguntaría que pasaba y conversaría con él de lo sucedido antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quería en ese momento estar, a lo menos con Sirius. El era la única persona que se asemejaba más a un padre. Alguien a quien le decía todos sus problemas y preguntas pudiendo esperar una respuesta. Mientras se lamentaba y desahogaba en sus propios pensamientos sintió que cientos de puños comenzaban a pegarle por todo el cuerpo y que decenas de dagas le hacían lo llenaban de cortes.

         Los tres chicos estaban completamente sorprendidos ante las acciones de sus amigos. Nunca los habían visto así. Harry estaba más extraño que nunca y Ron, a punto de explotar de furia.

         Hermione decidió ir a ver a Harry, mientras Ginny se encaminó a ver a su hermano. Draco, por su parte, no sabía con quien acudir primero.

         Hermione corría a toda velocidad hacia la pieza de Harry. Encontró la puerta cerrada, ante lo que dudó en entrar. Sus dudas desaparecieron al instante. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry cómo para importarle una puerta cerrada. La abrió silenciosamente y entró a la pieza. Su sorpresa no podía haber sido mayor al ver qué pasaba adentro. Se encontró con que Harry estaba tirado sobre su cama, boca abajo, y con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Al mirarlo más fijamente se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenía en los brazos que se notaban por la polera manga corta de su amigo y que manchas de sangre cubrían su ropa por varias partes del cuerpo, además de los moretones que igual que los cortes los notó en los brazos. 

         Hermione se acercó, lentamente, a él. Cuando ya estaba al lado de la cama, pudo oír los sollozos de Harry.

         Nunca en su vida pensó encontrarse a Harry llorando. Ni en sueños.

         —¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Hermione con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo en su tono de voz.

         —Yo no quise... –replicó Harry en un hilo de voz entre sus sollozos. —Te juro que yo no quise. Alguien me obligó, me manipuló. Por favor Hermione, créeme que yo no quise. Te juro por la memoria de mi madre que es verdad.

         —Pero Harry, a ti el _Imperius_ no te hace efecto –replicó Hermione.

         —No era  Imperius –dijo Harry con el mismo tono de voz que antes. —Yo sé lo que hice, eso no pasa con el Imperius.

         —¿Pero entonces, qué fue? –preguntó la chica con intriga.

         —No sé, Hermione. Te juro que no sé –dijo el chico con voz ahogada. —Pero hay algo que sí se.

         —¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó la chica, aún más intrigada.

         —Que en cierto modo yo quería decirle esas cosas a Ron.

         -¿Cómo? –le preguntó Hermione como no habiendo escuchado bien. —¿Qué quieres decir?

         —Que no hice _todo_ lo posible por rehusarme a decir esas cosas.

         —¿Pero, qué quieres decir con _todo_? –preguntó Hermione un poquito más calmada.

         —TODO Hermione, TODO. Podía haber hecho muchas cosas más, pero no. Preferí decirle tales cosas a mi amigo antes de sufrir porque nuestra amistad perdurara.

         -Pero Harry, no puedes hacer _todo_ –lo regañó Hermione, ahora completamente preocupada.

         -Y por qué no. Prefiero la muerte antes de insultar a mis amigos, y me besará un Dementor antes de dañarlos –la corrigió Harry, completamente seguro de si mismo.

         Hermione había quedado completamente anonadada. Nunca pensó que Harry prefería la muerte antes de pelearse con ellos. No podía creer esas palabras, ni tampoco que Harry hubiera querido decirle esas cosas a Ron de verdad. Se acercó a Harry lentamente y de la nada le dio un suave y tierno bezo en la cabeza, ya que él estaba boca abajo. Luego de eso salió corriendo a ver que le pasaba a Ron. (N/A: Aprovechada que es Hermione, no creen).

         Ginny estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la pieza en donde estaba encerrado Ron.

         —¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Hermione al acercarse a ella. —¿Que explota?

         —Explotó –la corrigió Ginny. —Por suerte dentro de la pieza.

         —Entonces… –comenzó Hermione —…Harry y Ron son las personas más distintas que he conocido que han entablado amistad.

         —¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó su compañera muy intrigada.

         —Que cuando fui a la pieza de Harry, me lo encontré… -pero Hermione no sabía si decir lo que había visto.

         —Me vas a decir o no –preguntó Ginny casi saltando de curiosidad.

         —Es que no se… -empezó Hermione, pero al ver la cara de su amiga se convenció-. Vale, te cuento. Me encontré a Harry llorando y con manchas de sangre...

         -¡Que, QUE! –la cortó Ginny con un grito de horror.

         —Y con manchas de sangre en la ropa, heridas en los brazos y moretones –terminó Hermione cómo si nada

         Ginny, que se había parado, por poco y vuelve a quedar en el suelo.

         —A ver si escuché bien. ¿Herido y llorando? O.O –preguntó enormemente sorprendida.

         —Sí –respondió una voz que venía del pasillo por el lado izquierdo. Era Draco. —Acabo de ir a la pieza y me lo encontré tal y como dijo Hermione. ¿Qué te dijo? Es que yo no hable con él –preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

         —Me dijo que él no había querido decir esas cosas, que lo habían controlado –los dos chicos la miraron estupefactos, sin poder hablar. —Pero luego me dijo que, en cierto modo, él sí había querido decirle esas cosas a Ron. Me dijo eso, porque, según él, él no había hecho _todo_ lo posible por no insultar a Ron.

         —¿Qué quieres decir con que Harry quería decirle esas cosas a Ron y que no, cuando lo estaban controlando? –Preguntó Draco, sacando la voz en medio del asombro. —Y ¿qué quiere decir con que no hizo _todo_ lo posible?

         —Para tu primera pregunta: Cuando Harry quiere algo, busca cualquier método para lograrlo. _Cualquier_ medio –comenzó a explicar Hermione. —Y el no haber hecho todo lo que podía quiere decir, para él, que cierto profundo deseo tenía de decirle esas cosas a Ron. Y para la segunda pregunta: Para Harry todo lo posible, es hasta la muerte. O sea, Harry daría su vida antes de hacernos algo.

         —Está loco –fue lo único que dijo Draco.

         —Hay que hacer algo –dijo, de pronto, Ginny.—Este par puede estar meses peleados.

         —Cómo si no supiera –bufó Hermione. —Mejor hablemos con Ron. Creo que nos será más fácil hablar con él que con Harry.

         Se decidieron a entrar en la pieza donde se había encerrado Ron (la de él y Ginny). Lo encontraron en un estado… calmado. Pero por como estaba la habitación, parecía que hubiera desecho toda su furia con los cojines. Estaban tirados por toda la pieza que estaba llena de plumas.   

         —¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! –preguntó Ginny, casi a gritos al entrar.

         No hubo respuesta para ella. Ron solo levantó la mirada y bufó al verlos adentro. Parecía que aún no había terminado de expresar su enojo. Pero nadie se lo negaba. A ninguno de ellos le gustaría que de la nada su mejor amigo te comienza gritar en la cara una  serie de cosas que pensaste que ni te diría tu peor enemigo.

         —Ron, por qué no vas a hablar con Harry –intento entablar conversación, Draco.

         —¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry? –respondió Ron con odio en su tono de voz.

         —¡Ron, no te hagas el tonto! –le gritó Ginny, muy alterada.

         —¿Qué? Si yo no conozco ningún "Harry" –respondió Ron posando una mirada penetrante sobre Ginny.

         —¡Cómo que no Ronald Weasley! –Empezó Hermione, muy irritada. —¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de Harry Potter? El Harry por el cual casi das la vida ante el juego de ajedrez de McGonagall. El Harry con el que te aventuraste en la Cámara Secreta. El Harry con el que jugabas ajedrez. El Harry que invitaste a tu casa dos veranos, y uno de ellos llego porque tú lo salvaste de los Muggles. ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de él? –Terminó Hermione, casi a gritos y sobresaltando a todos.

         —Es que ese Harry ya no está aquí –respondió Ron sin perder el quicio.  

         Pero, de repente, un ruido sobresaltó a todos. La puerta se estaba abriendo, y al terminar dio paso a Harry. Venía con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y al ver a todos adentro, bajó rápidamente la vista. 

         -¿Qué quieres, Potter? –dijo Ron, fríamente.

         Eso, por supuesto, dejó muy sorprendidos a todos lo demás que estaban  en la habitación y claramente dolido a Harry.

-Ron... yo... –empezó Harry entre el odio que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía pésimo. Sentía que no solo había defraudado a sus amigos, si no que había defraudado a todos. A Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore……… Sus padres. —Ron por favor, perdóname. Yo... te juro que no quise. Me controlaron. Te lo dije ayer. Por favor, Ron. Perdóname.

         Las palabras de su amigo habían dejado muy sorprendido y pensativo a Ron.  Era verdad que Harry le había dicho ayer, que se sentía raro… controlado… otro. Pensaba aceptar las disculpas de su amigo, cuando el orgullo se apoderó de él. Miró directamente a los ojos de Harry y se dio cuenta, por primera vez que este tenía los ojos llorosos y de las heridas y golpes que tenía. Su orgullo se hubiera ablandado un poco, pero no se fue. Su mirada cambió a una de odio y cólera. Luego desvió la mirada para darle la espalde a Harry. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Harry diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo de la habitación. Hermione miró con furia a Ron y con preocupación el agujero de la puerta.

—Ron –dijo con voz desafiante, Hermione. —¿Que acaso eres tan orgulloso y antipático que no puedes aceptar una disculpa? Entiende que Harry no quería. O de verdad mostrarás ser un orgulloso, terco y sin corazón, además de un imbésil.

         La chica, con el enojo brillando en sus ojos levantó u mano derecha y le pegó a Ron una cachetada que resonó por la habitación, luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.  

         Los tres niños que estaban en la pieza observaron a la chica salir y girar a la derecha. Ginny giró la cabeza y se le quedó mirando a su hermano, que en ese momento tenía una cara de confusión y tristeza. Por su parte, Draco miró, sucesivamente, al hueco de la puerta, a Ron y a Ginny, varias veces. Luego se detuvo y quedó mirando al vacío.

         ¿Era todo eso su culpa? Se acababan de hacer amigos y había una pelea. ¿Tenía que ver su presencia algo en esto?

         —No fue tu culpa Draco –le dijo una voz que venía de la izquierda. Era Ron.

         —Tu amistad no nos puede dejar más felices –aportó Ginny. —Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Es MUY difícil que Ron y Harry se peleen. Algo o alguien tuvo que haber hecho algo para que Harry comenzara una pelea con Ron.

         Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa que hizo que sus dos acompañantes hicieran lo mismo. Por fin una sonrisa en ese ambiente tan tenso y de pelea.   

         —¿Adónde habrá ido Hermione? –preguntó, de la nada, Ginny.

         —Debió haber ido a su pieza –supuso Draco-. A la nuestra (Harry y Draco) no, porque están hacia la izquierda.

         —¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Harry? –preguntó Ginny.

         —No lo creo conveniente –la detuvo Draco, hablando con tono vacío aunque algo frío.

         —¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron, que muchas ganas tenía de conversar con su amigo.

         —Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo que a nadie le gustaría ver está a punto de pasar ahí –dijo Draco con el mismo tono de antes.

         Harry salía a toda velocidad de la pieza en donde estaban sus amigos, sin importarle la impresión que les diera. Ahora sabía quien era el que lo estaba controlando. También sabía qué tenía que hacer. Pero no podía hacerlo en el lugar que acababa de dejar. Si lo hacía ahí sus amigos corrían peligro.

         Entró a su pieza a toda velocidad t serró la puerta tras de sí. Pero esta vez la cerró con llave. Después se paró en el centro de la habitación, como esperando a alguien. Pero no era así, porque un segundo después le grito al aire:

         —¡Ya déjame en paz!

         —¿Y por qué? –Le respondió el "aire", algo que no sorprendió a Harry para nada.

         —¡Slytherin, para, que me hartas! –Volvió a gritar Harry.

         —Vamos, llámame por mi nombre –le pidió Salazar Slytherin. —Eres mi heredero, no me tienes por qué llamar por mi apellido.

         —¡Heredero tuyu no soy! ¡Ni por SANGRE, ni por SEGUIR TUS PASOS! –replicó Harry.

         —Eso crees tú, pero…

         —¡A otro lado con tu ciencia! ¡Y déjame en paz de una vez por todas! 

         —¿Por qué, si no quiero?

         —¡Por tú culpa me he peleado con mi mejor amigo! –reclamó Harry.

         —¿Por mi culpa? Pero si yo no lo hice todo –le hizo ver Salazar a Harry.

         -—i, lo sé –dijo Harry en un susurro entre dientes, costándole admitir que cierto oculto deseo tenía de decirle esas cosas a Ron. —Pude haberlo evitado, pero me dejé llevar. ¡Pero, ya déjame, que no quiero pelearme con mis amigos! –terminó Harry en un nuevo grito.

         —¿Pero por qué? Me gusta tanto cuando se pelean –dijo en un tono tan frío que helaba la sangre.

         —¡Ya me aburriste! ¡VETE! O si no... –dijo Harry en tono desafiante, pero Slytherin lo cortó.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer algo? –Respondió Salazar en tono de superioridad.

         —Claro que sí –dijo Harry con una voz que no era la suya. Era profunda y escalofriante.

         En ese momento Salazar se dio cuenta de algo.

         —Here… Heredero de Godric –dijo en un hilo de voz que ocultaba su miedo.

         —El mismo –dijo decir Harry usando el mismo tono de voz que antes. Parecía en un trance. —¿Te muestro? ¡LUX!  (N/A: luz n mapudungún [que creativa yo]).

         Después de que Harry pronunciara esa palabra una luz dorada-plateada inundó la habitación, mientras una exquisita sensación inundaba el cuerpo de Harry. Sentía que se liberaba de una pesada carga y de un profundo dolor. Se sentía libre. Para su desgracia, cuando la luz estaba desapareciendo, algo enfrente de Harry produjo una explosión. Lo último que vio fue una luz verde-plateada.

         En todo el Caldero Chorreante se escuchó el sonido de una explosión. Venía de una de las habitaciones.

         En ese momento, Draco se levantó de golpe y corrió a su habitación, temiendo encontrar lo que creía. Ron y Ginny lo siguieron de la misma forma y en medio camino se encontraron con Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la bifurcación, se encontraron con el resto de los Weasley (incluidos Bill y Charlie). Todos siguieron a Draco que iba adelante y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación este abrió la puerta que estaba con llave.

         Al entrar su sorpresa fue mayor de lo que esperaban. La habitación estaba intacta, nada corrido ni quemado. Lo único que mostraba signos de que algo hubiera ocurrido ahí era Harry. Estaba inconsciente sobre el piso, en el centro de la pieza. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco fueron los primeros en reaccionar. Se acercaron a toda velocidad  a Harry y lo dieron vuelta para verle el rostro. Estaba pálido y un poco frío, aunque las heridas habían desaparecido. El Sr. Weasley se acercó a ellos y tomó a Harry, para luego recostarlo sobre su cama. Después la Sra. Weasley se acercó y miró a Harry. Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos al ver al chico. Detrás de ella aparecieron Bill y Charlie, que intentaron consolarla. Atrás de nuestros amigos aparecieron los gemelos, que de la nada dijeron algo bastante incoherente.

         —¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Malfoy?! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

         —Fred y George Weasley –irrumpió la Sra. Weasley. Parecía haberse olvidado de Harry. Su rostro mostraba suma severidad y enojo. —Nunca más se les ocurra decirle algo así a Draco. ¿Me han entendido?

         —Sí, mamá –respondieron en un susurro. Parecían cachorritos indefensos, ante su madre.

         —Bueno, chicos, Molly, salgamos de aquí. Harry debe descansar –anunció el Sr. Weasley.

         —¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? –Preguntaron los cuatro Merodeadores al unísono.

         —Está bien –respondió el Sr. Weasley. —Pero no hagan mucho ruido y ningún alboroto.

         —Sí –respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

         Esperaron a que todos se fueran, para poder conversar a solas. Ron y Ginny tenían algunas preguntas que hacerle a Draco, y Hermione no entendía las caras de curiosidad de los menores Weasley.

         —Draco… –empezó Ginny- en nuestra pieza dijiste que no viniéramos para acá porque algo desagradable iba a pasar. Te referías a esto, ¿no es cierto?

         —Creo que sí –respondió Draco, un poco dudoso.

         —¡¿Cómo que crees?! –Estalló Ron.

         —Es que no sé. Fue solo un presentimiento, nada más. Y en ese momento me sentí extraño.

         —¿Cómo otro? –Preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. —¿Manipulado?

         —¿También les pasó? –les preguntó Draco, algo asombrado.

         —Sí –respondió Hermione. —A mí, cuando le grité a Ron. ¿Me perdonas? –terminó mirando a Ron con tristeza.

         —Por supuesto –respondió Ron. Luego explicó. —A mí me pasó cuando Harry fue a pedirme disculpas a la pieza y no las acepté. No saben como me siento.

         —Me pueden explicar qué diablos sucede –preguntó Ginny que no entendía nada.

         —No te pasó a ti –le preguntó Ron.

         —No sé de qué hablan –reclamó Ginny.

         —Te explico –se ofreció Draco. —Lo que pasa es que en algunos momentos de hoy, nos sentimos otros. Como si nos controlaran. Eso nos hacía actuar de forma distinta, enojarnos con el resto, comportarnos fríamente. ¿Me entiendes?

         —Perfectamente –asintió Ginny.

         De repente Ron se paró (estaban sentados en el suelo). En el acto se llevó una mano a la boca y luego pateó el suelo con furia.

         —¿Qué pasa Ron? –Preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

         —Ayer… –empezó Ron sumido en sus pensamientos —…Ayer Harry me dijo, después del almuerzo, que se sentía raro, manipulado, distinto… otro.

         —¿Y por que no nos dijiste? –le peguntó Draco.

         —Harry me convenció de que era por la noticia de ser Prefecto –se excusó Ron. —Pero ahora veo que no.

         De repente se escucharon  que Harry se movía. Este se estaba incorporando. Mientras lo hacía se puso una mano en la cabeza, para luego sacarla rápidamente de ahí. Levantó la vista y giró la cabeza hasta quedar viendo a sus amigos. Sus cuatro amigos lo miraban con una sonrisa y él lo hacía de la misma forma. Pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba para ocultar lo débil que se sentía. Ron se percató de eso, y justo antes de que cayera bruscamente sobre la cama, le sostuvo por la espalda.

         —¿Qué pasó, Harry? –Preguntó Ron después de haberlo recostado.

         —Perdón, Ron –dijo Harry, como si no hubiera escuchado a Ron. —Perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas.

         —Ya no importa –dijo Ron esbozando una enorme sonrisa. —Y perdóname tú también, por favor. Por no haber aceptado tus disculpas antes.

         —Claro que te perdono –dijo Harry, sonriendo también. —Además, no podías hacer nada.Llos estaban controlando, al igual que a mí –terminó en un tono algo enojado.

         —Pareces saber quién –dijo Draco.

         —el fundador de tu casa –contestó el muchacho de ojos esmeralda

         —¡Salazar Slytherin! –Gritaron sus cuatro amigos, perdiendo toda clase de sonrisa.

         —Pero si él está más que muerto –prorrumpió Ginny.

         —¿Ginny... –comenzó Harry —…no crees que Slytherin fue un mago demasiado fuerte para no tener poderes, aún estando muerto? Pues yo sí.

         —Harry… -interrumpió Ron —…aún no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasó?

         —Tuve un encuentro con la serpiente –contestó Harry en un gruñido furioso que se parecía fácilmente al de un león.

         —¡¡¡QUE!!! –Gritaron sus amigos, mientras Harry se tapaba los oídos para después frotárselos.

         —No fue tanto, y no me acuerdo de lo último que hablamos –se defendió Harry ante las caras de reproche de sus amigos. Para su suerte, no le dijeron nada.

         —Me enteré de una cosa –continuó Harry-. Según Slytherin, yo soy su heredero, pero ese es Tom Riddle (Voldemort).

         —¿Qué pasó al final, que quedaste inconsciente? –preguntó Hermione.

         —No me acuerdo –comenzó Harry-. Me sentí muy extraño…

         —Controlado –lo interrumpió Draco.

         —No –aseguró Harry. —No tengo idea de lo que hice o me dijo Slytherin. Sólo me acuerdo de una luz dorada-plateada y otra verde-plateada.

         —La segunda tuvo que ser provocada por Slytherin, por ser verde-plateada –dedujo Ginny.

         —Creo igual que tú, pero no te aseguro nada –continuó Harry. —No sé qué me pasó. Estaba como en un trance.

         —Harry, tú nunca has entrado en trance –se burló Ron, comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

         —Para todo hay una primera vez –lo corrigió Harry, haciendo que su amigo se callara.

         —¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó Hermione, al ver que este se levantaba.

         —Me quiero levantar –explicó Harry en tono de reclamo. —El estar acostado me recuerda a la enfermería de Hogwarts, el único lugar que no me guata del colegio.

         —Pero Harry, estás muy débil –lo reprochó Ginny.

         —Ya estoy bien –Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama.

         Pero no podía negar que se sentía muy mal. Al instante después de haberse levantado, comenzó a sentirse mareado y tambalearse. Sus amigos se percataron de ello y se levantaron, y en menos de un segundo ya estaban con Harry entre los brazos.

         —No pudiste haber salido más porfiado –lo reprochó Draco en tono de broma.

         —A la cama Sr. Potter –dijo Ron imitando la voz de Madame Pomfrey. —Necesita descansar y de pie no puede.

         Ante el comentario de Ron todos echaron a reír, pero Harry no lo hizo por mucho. Le producía dolor el reírse, así que se detuvo al instante. Luego de un corto rato de risas, todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

         —En serio, Harry –lo reprendió Draco- tienes que acostarte. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

         —¡A, no! –Reclamó Harry. —No me acuesto, me siento, no más.   

         —Está bien –dijeron todos, sabiendo que no lo podrían convencer de otra cosa.

         —Harry, dinos qué pasó que quedaste inconsciente –dijo, de la nada, Ginny, cuando Harry se había sentado.

         —Ya te dije que no sé –explotó Harry. Luego continuó, serenándose un poco-. Lo único que recuerdo son las luces y cómo me sentí.

         —Entonces dinos cómo te sentiste, porque no nos has dicho –pidió Ron.

         —Vale –aceptó Harry-. Cuando fui a la pieza en donde estaban ustedes, me di cuenta de qué era, quién era y qué nos hacía. Digo "nos" porque me di cuenta que no solo era yo el manipulado. Me costaba mucho impedir el control de Slytherin. Me casaba demasiado, por lo fuerte que es. Un poco antes de ver la luz dorada-plateada, me sentí extraño y no sé lo que dije, pero después de ella solo se que me sentí mucho mejor.

         —¿Pero cómo el sentirse mejor produjo que te desmayaras? –preguntó Ron. 

         —Es no fue el sentirme mejor –explicó Harry. —La luz inundó la pieza y de repente… No estoy seguro… Creo que hubo una especie de explosión, que por lo que veo, solo me afectó a mí. Debió ser un hechizo hecho por Slytherin. La luz verde-plateada es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente.

         —Increíble encuentro el tuyo –dijo Draco con evidente sarcasmo. —Pero ahora a descansar. Por tu descripción y tu aspecto, no fue nada agradable. Así que ahora  a descansar –terminó Draco, mientras lo empujaba para que se acostara, por el hombro derecho. Pero Harry se rehusó con increíble fuerza para lo débil que estaba, y permaneció sentado.

         —No quiero –se negó rotundamente, Harry. —Tengo hambre.

         —Y yo pensé que Ron era el glotón –se rió Ginny.

         —No soy glotón –se defendió el chico de la cicatriz. —Es hora de almorzar –terminó consultando su reloj.

         Todos miraron los suyos y se dieron cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Por alguna extraña razón, las ganas de comer lo hicieron que Harry sintiera mucho mejor. Pudo levantarse sin problema, pero sorprendiendo a todos.

         —Harry, no te levantes –lo regañó Ron.

         —Ron... –comenzó a decir Harry. —Tengo hambre. Y estoy bien –Terminó Harry.

         —Te podrían traer la comida acá arriba, porque no estas bien –insistió Hermione.

         —Hermione, no te preocupes, que de verdad ya me siento mejor  –le aseguró Harry.

         —Harry, por favor –insistió Hermione.

         —Hermione, si ya estoy bien (...)

         —¿Bajamos? –Preguntó mientras abría la puerta. —Me muero de hambre.

         Todos lo siguieron por el pasillo y las escaleras, luego, abajo entre las mesas hasta en la que estaban los Weasley.

         —¡Harry! –Gritó la Sra. Weasley al verlo en la taberna-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muy mal.

         —Yo, Sra. Weasley… –contestó Harry —…me siento muy bien.

         —¿Completamente? –Preguntó ella, con preocupación.

         —No –respondió Harry, cómo si nada.

         —¡¿Por qué estás aquí si estás mal?! ¡¿Qué tienes, Harry?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –estalló la Sra. Weasley, mientras se paraba y corría hacia Harry para examinarlo, con una cara de horror.

         —Tengo hambre –respondió Harry simplemente, mientras sentía que se le iban a romper las costillas por la fuerza que hacia para resistir la risa. Pero un cierto remordimiento lo invadió al ver el rostro preocupado de le Sra. Weasley.

         La Sra. Weasley se había dejado caer sobre la silla, con las manos en el pecho tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. Por otra parte, todos los demás presentes se reían a mandíbula abierta.

         Cuando se hubo calmada, la Sra. Weasley levantó la vista hasta quedar mirando a Harry, quien la bajó rápidamente.

         —Por favor Harry... –le pidió la Sra. Weasley —...nunca me vuelvas a asustar así.

         —Si Sra. Weasley –respondió Harry, pero sin vergüenza, mirándola a los ojos.

         —Pero en serio, tengo hambre –dijo Harry cómo si nada mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba al lado de Fred.

         Al tomar asiento se dio cuneta de que también estaban Percy y Penelope a quienes saludó muy cortésmente.

         El almuerzo estuvo muy entretenido y en el Harry pudo comprobar por él mismo que Percy había cambiado mucho. Se conversó de muchas cosas, y las bromas de los gemelos no pudieron faltar. Cuando la cena estaba finalizando, Fred y George felicitaron a Harry por su fantástica broma. Después de la cena, los cinco Merodeadores fueron a la pieza de Draco y Harry para pasar de lo mejor esas últimas horas que les quedaban juntos antes de marcharse y no verse asta el 1° de Septiembre.

         A las siete menos cinco, Harry preparaba su baúl para cuando tía Petunia lo fuera a buscar.

         A las siete en punto Harry y Hermione salían del Caldero Chorreante para esperar a sus familiares que, como Muggles, no podían ver la taberna. Puntuales llegaron los esperados familiares, pero para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, se bajaron de los autos. Cuando los padres de Hermione y tía petunia se encontraron, se saludaron muy afectuosamente.

         —Buenas tardes. Yo soy Petunia Dursley, tía de Harry. Es un placer conocerlos –saludó respetuosamente tía Petunia, mientras extendía la mano.

         —El placer es nuestro –respondieron de igual forma ambos padres de Hermione.

         —Mi nombre es Alvaro Granger –se presento el padre de Hermione mientras estrechaba manos con tía Petunia.

         —Y el mío Melissa Granger. Un placer –dijo mientras ofrecía su mano, la cual estrechó la tía de Harry.

         —Buen..., –comenzó tía Petunia. —Nos veremos nuevamente, en la estación de King's Cross.

         —Tiene razón. Adiós Sra. Dursley –se despidió la Sra. Granger.

         —¡Oh! Por favor, llámeme Petunia –exclamó esta.

         —Está bien. Y usted llámeme Melissa –se disculpó la Sra. Granger.

         —Sí –comenzó el padre de Hermione-. Y a mí, llámeme Alvaro. Estamos en confianza.

         —Sí. Hasta luego, Melissa, Alvaro –se despidió tía Petunia.

         —Adiós Petunia –se despidieron los padres de Hermione.

         —Adiós Harry –se despidió Hermione.

         —Adiós Hermione –correspondió Harry.

         Recién en ese momento, los adultos saludaron a los jóvenes que eran su verdadero motivo de presencia ahí.

         —Buenas tardes Harry –lo saludó tía Petunia mientras lo ayudaba a subir su baúl al auto-. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

         —¡Estupendo! –mintió Harry, aunque no todo había sido malo. La había pasado genial, sin importar la interrupción de S. Slytherin.

         Se subieron al auto y dieron inicio a su pequeño viaje a Privet Drive.

         El resto del verano fue muy divertido para Harry. Se hizo buen amigo de Dudley, y gracias a eso lo incitó a hacer deporte, cosa que  tía petunia se lo agradeció infinitamente. Con Dudley y Piers, Harry se entretuvo de maravilla ese verano y si no era por que su tía se lo recuerda, a Harry se le olvida hacer sus deberes de verano que le mandaron. Para su suerte eran fáciles (algo que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo, en especial el de pociones).


	6. Un NO muy Agradable Viaje

**Capítulo N° 6: ****Un NO muy Agradable viaje.**

         Era 1° de Septiembre y Harry estaba en camino a la estación de King's Cross en el auto de los Dursley, con tía Petunia. Como habían quedado en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, cuando iba entrando a l estación se encontró con Hermione y  sus padres.

         —Buenos días Melissa, Alvaro –saludó amablemente tía Petunia.

         —Buenos días Petunia –respondieron de igual forma, ambos mencionados.

         —Hola Harry –saludó Hermione. Al fijarse en ella, Harry notó que se había alisado el pelo y que se veía más linda que nunca…

_¡Alto, Alto, Alto!,_ Se regañó a sí mismo, mentalmente, Harry. _En que estás pensando, Harry. ¡Es solo tu amiga!_

         —Hola Hermione –Saludó Harry, borrando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

         Ambos chicos tomaron un carrito, donde pusieron su baúl y la jaula con su mascota dentro (N/A: No se olviden de que Hermione tiene a Crookshanks). Luego se despidieron de sus familiares y de los de su amigo y partieron hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

         Al cruzar la barrera, se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley y sus hijos que iban al colegio.

         —¡Ron, Ginny, Draco! –Les gritó Harry para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

         —¡Harry, Hermione! –Gritaron de vuelta los tres mencionados, para después correr hacia ellos.

         —¿Cómo están? –Preguntó Hermione en modo de saludo.

         —Muy bien –respondieron los tres a la vez.

         —¿Y ustedes? –Les preguntó Ginny.

         —¡Excelente! –Respondieron Ambos al mismo tiempo.

         De repente Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Sra. Weasley, y fue a saludarla.

         —Buenos días Sra. Weasley –saludó, cortésmente, Harry.

         —¡Harry! ¡Hola, Cariño! –Lo saludó la Sra. Weasley, mientras lo abrazaba. Luego de soltarlo, continuó. —¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

         —Muy bien Sra. Weasley, gracias –contestó Harry con el mismo tono que antes.

         Sobresaltando a todos, se escucho un fuerte silbato que provenía del Expreso de Hogwarts.

         —Ya está, chicos. Mejor suban que o si no el tren los deja aquí –les advirtió la Sra. Weasley.

         —Adiós mamá –se despidieron Ron y Ginny (Fred y George ya se habían ido)

         —Adiós Sra. Weasley –dijeron Harry y Hermione.

         —Adiós Molly –se despidió Draco extrañando a Harry y Hermione. Pero luego Harry recordó lo que Draco le había dicho en la primera noche en el Caldero Chorreante y se lo explicó a Hermione.

         Se subieron al tren, y como todos los años, tomaron un compartimiento en uno de los últimos vagones, pero esta vez iban Ginny y Draco con ellos.

         Ni había partido el tren, cuando ya habían empezado a explicarle a Draco todo lo relacionado con Sirius; su inocencia, su nombre clave (Hocicos), y todo lo demás. Una sacudida les anunció que el tren estaba partiendo con su viaje a Hogwarts; segundo hogar de muchos, y para Harry, su verdadero hogar.

         Al partir el tren, Harry se cambió, porque siendo Prefecto tenía que andar con la túnica desde el inicio del viaje. Cuando abrió su baúl, se encontró con el regalo de Sirius y se acordó de lo que le había pedido en su carta.

         Tomó con delicadeza la varita mágica de su padre, para sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de calor y fuerza inexpresables. En silencio, la contempló por largos minutos, tantos, que sus amigos notaron su ausencia en la conversación.

         —¿Qué pasa Harry? –le preguntó en tono preocupado, Hermione.

         —Nada Hermione –respondió Harry de forma mecánica, sin poner atención.

         -¡Algo te pasa! –Le regañó Ron. —Miras tu varita como si fuera un tesoro o algo invaluable.

         —Es que no es mi varita –Lo corrigió Harry.

         —Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes? –Preguntó Draco.

         —Esta es... –pero Harry no podía continuar la frase.

         —Vamos, Harry.... dinos –lo presionó Ginny. —Qué tanto va a pasar por que nos digas.

         —Bueno, les digo –aceptó Harry. —Pero... –no alcanzaron a escucha lo que dijo.

         —¡Harry! –Empezó Ron. —¿Qué es tan especial en eso –señaló a la varita —...que no nos puedes contar?

         —No sé Ron. No puedo…

         Harry parecía otro, como si la varita lo controlara (N/A: que capacidad mental 9.9). O tal vez las intenciones de tener ese recuerdo guardado en secreto. Pero él nunca les había guardado secretos a sus amigos. Por qué ahora. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Era como si una barrera les impidiera salir. Le era imposible hablar en esos momentos. Ya ni podía excusarse con sus amigos por no poder decirles que era y que significaba esa varita para él. Lo intentó, pero no pudo. Ante la presencia de la varita de su padre, había enmudecido.

         —¡Harry! ¡¿Qué pasa que no hablas?! –le preguntó Draco, mientras lo zarandeaba. Pero Harry no podía responder.

         —¿Harry, que pasa? –le preguntó Hermione con preocupación. Pero Harry ya ni podía gesticular. Estaba inmóvil.

         —¡Harry! ¡Reacciona, por favor! –le gritó Ginny con histeria.

         Harry ya ni se movía. Parecía un cuerpo inerte. Poco a poco iba palideciendo y así, preocupando inmensurablemente a sus amigos. Ron lo sentó en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, y mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta de que Harry empuñaba con inmensa fuerza la varita extraña. Se lo enseñó a sus amigos, y al instante Draco intentó quitársela, pero le fue imposible. Harry sujetaba con tal fuerza la varita que no se la pudo mover ni un centímetro.

         Harry ya estaba casi blanco y se iba enfriando poco a poco. Hermione y Ginny lloraban silenciosamente, mientras Ron y Draco intentaban quitarle la varita a Harry, que aseguraban, era la causa de su estado.

         Harry se sentía muy extraño. Bien y mal a la vez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía increíblemente débil. Pero a la vez se sentía muy bien. Adoraba esa sensación de libertad. De estar flotando en el aire sin problema, mientras una voz le susurraba al oído. Suponía que era la voz de su padre, porque la recordaba desde tercer año. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte el susurro y Harry quería ver a su padre, a su difunto padre.

         Pero, de repente, la sensación de flotar se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Su padre estaba _muerto_, y él _vivo_. Anhelaba con todas su fuerzas ver a sus padres, pero si lo lograba, moriría. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos? ¿De Sirius? ¿De Hagrid? ¿De los Weasley? ¿De Dumbledore? Toda la gente que había hecho miles de cosas con él, para él y por él. No podía abandonarlos. Y de repente se dio cuenta. Traicionaría a sus padres, que habían dado la vida por él. Que habían muerto para que él siguiera con vida. En vano sería la muerte de sus padres si él, con sólo quince años, se dejaba morir para verlos. Eso no podía ser.

         Ahora se sentía pésimo. Sintió en totalidad su cuerpo. Lo tenía frío y débil. Quería abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Sintió a sus amigos alrededor de él. Su presencia le dio fuerzas. Tantas, que pudo abrir los ojos y erguirse en el asiento.

         —¡Harry! –estalló Hermione entre sollozos, mientras se tiraba para abrazarlo.

         A Harry no le importó la impresión de sus amigos. Aunque el abrazo hay sido muy afectuoso, le produjo un intenso dolor, que por poco lo hace gritar.

         —Hermione... Suéltame... –le susurró en tono ahogado.

         —Perdón, Harry –se disculpó mientras lo soltaba y se levantaba.

         —¿Qué pasó, Harry? –le preguntó Ginny en tono preocupado, después de unos minutos de silencio, pero sin conseguir respuesta.

         —Harry… -Ron se le acercó lentamente con expresión de infinita preocupación. Ese era el Ron que le gustaba. El que se preocupaba por él siempre.

         —Harry, ¿estás mejor...? –Preguntó Draco. Harry respondió, negativamente, con un ligero meneo de la cabeza, aquella pregunta.

         Levantó su mano derecha, que seguía empuñando la varita de su padre. Al ver lo que hacía, sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación. Pero Harry sintió que ya podía controlar aquella varita. Sentía una fuerza inmensa recorrer su cuerpo, y como le había pedido Sirius, la quería probar. Pensó en probar un hechizo simple, como _Diffindo_. No tuvo, ni que susurrar la palabra, solo mirar fijamente la varita y pensar la palabra, el efecto y el afectado. Un segundo después, la manga derecha del polerón de Draco estaba simplemente sujeta por el brazo de su portador. Para el contrahechizo, que era _Lexus _(N/A: inventado por mí xP), hizo exactamente lo mismo y sintió la misma sensación de entrar en un cortísimo trance. Ni al segundo, la manga de Draco estaba reparada.

         —¿Qué diablos has hecho? –le preguntó el aludido, con un toque de temor.

         —Un hechizo –explicó Harry con tono obvio, pero cansado.

         —Pero si esa varita no es tuya –objetó Hermione.

         —Pero es la de mi padre –la contradijo Harry, sin tener problemas para decirlo.

         Eso, por supuesto, sorprendió desmesuradamente a todos sus amigos.

         —Harry, ¿escuché bien? ¿Esa varita es de tu padre? –preguntó Ron acercando su oído a Harry.

         —Sí –dijo Harry ya con volumen de voz normal, pero aún adolorido.

         —¿Pero de dónde la sacaste? –preguntó Ginny con ansiedad.

         —Fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Sirius –explicó Harry.

         —¡Pero por poco y te mata! –Estalló Hermione.

         —Si, tienes razón. Por poco y me muero, pero ahora la controlo sin problema –dijo como si nada, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cara de horror.

         —¿Cómo que por poco y te mata? –Preguntó Ron haciéndose, de nuevo, el no oía bien.

         —Ron… -comenzó Draco-. ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de que hace un momento estaba FRIO, PALIDO y casi NO RESPIRABA?

         —Las dos primeras, no más –admitió Ron.

         —Entonces, Harry… ¡Te tienes que deshacer de esa varita! –exploto Hermione en preocupación.

         —Por ningún motivo, Hermione –objetó Harry.

         —¡Pero es peligrosa! –Gritó Ginny muy asustada.

         —NO. Fue el recuerdo de mi padre –explicó Harry, cabizbajo. —Su recuerdo. Las ganas de estar con él y con mi madre. No las resistí, y al ser la varita de mi padre, me intentó llevar con él. ¡Pero es cosa de autocontrol! –Replicó Harry, levantando la cabeza, intentando convencer a sus preocupados amigos. —Por favor… -rogó Harry volviendo a bajar la cabeza —...no me hagan deshacerme de la varita de mi padre. Cuando un mago compra una varita, ambos se hacen uno. Por favor, no me hagan deshacerme de esto. Es demasiado preciado para mí. No me hagan deshacerme de un recuerdo, un regalo, una parte de mi padre que puedo llevar conmigo.

         Sus amigos estaban anonadados con las palabras de Harry. No habían pensado el problema desde aquel punto de vista. Solo lo habían visto desde el punto de la seguridad de Harry, pero habían visto, claramente, como Harry descosía el polerón de Draco y reparado sin problema, sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra, solo con la mente.

         —Está bien –asintieron sus cuatro amigos a la vez.

         —Pero dinos, Harry… -empezó Hermione, con curiosidad- … ¿cómo hiciste el hechizo sin decir palabra?

         —Para serte sincero, no sé –admitió Harry. —Fue una sensación muy extraña e increíble.

         -Por otra parte –comenzó Draco —¿Cómo te sientes?

         -Mejor,… –respondió Harry con sinceridad —pero me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo.

         —Harry, será mejor que dejes esa varita –intentó convencerlo Hermione, pero sin éxito.

         —¡Ya te dije que NO! –La regañó Harry, casi en un grito.

         —¡Pero es peligrosa! –Insistió Ginny.

         —¡No lo es! –Contradijo Harry.

         —¡Entonces, por qué hace unos minutos estabas al borde de la muerte! –Continuó Ron.

         —Ron, ¿eres sordo o te lavas las orejas con pan? –Lo regañó Harry. —Te acabo de decir que no fue la varita, fui YO.

         —¡QUE QUIERES DECIR! –Estallaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Por su lado, Draco estaba muy silencioso y pensativo, ignorante de la conversación de sus cuatro amigos.

         —otra vez los sordos. Que fueron mis deseos –comenzó Harry. —Mis ganas de estar con mis padres. La varita, al ser de mi padre, sólo quería cumplir mi deseo, ya que podía hacer eso. FUI YO.

         —¡¿Pero qué va a pasar si te vuelve a pasar lo mismo?! –Preguntó Hermione entre preocupación e irritación.

         —¡No volverá a pasar! –Exclamó Harry, algo exasperado. Luego continuó más tranquilo—. No pasará otra vez. Te lo juro Hermione. Cuando hice el hechizo, sentí de distinta forma la varita. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, nunca.

         —Tu padre debió ser un gran mago si con su varita se puede hacer magia sin pronunciar palabra –dijo Draco de la nada, dejando a todos con los ojos sobre él. —Un muy fuerte mago.

         —No creo que nosotros podamos –dijo Hermione entrando en la conversación. —Creo que Harry puede porque es la varita de su padre, y ellos tienen muchísimo en común.

         —Hermione –llamó su atención Harry. —No sé si les he contado pero… -comenzó Harry en un susurró, haciendo que sus amigos se acercaran a él. —Mi varita y la de Voldemort son... bueno, iguales.

         —¡¡¡QUE!!! –El grito proferido por sus amigos debió escucharse en TODO el vagón.

         —Lo que escucharon –continuó Harry en el mismo tono que antes. —No hay mucho parecido entre la mía y la de mi padre.

         —Tú mismo dijiste, Harry –comenzó a explicar Draco-. El dueño y la varita se hacen uno al ser el primero en usarla. No es por la esencia, si no por el dueño, que tú puedes usar la varita de tu padre de aquella forma.

         —Puede ser –concluyó Harry. —No hay más vuelta que darle.

         Harry se empezó a levantar y sus cuatro amigos les hubiera gustado poder detenerlo, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que, para Harry, su simple presencia, amistad y preocupación era la mejor cura.

         —Voy al compartimiento de prefectos, si no les importa –anunció el chico. —Por las contraseñas y demás.

         Harry tomó como un sí el silencio y salió del compartimiento hacia el frente del tren. Caminó por los vagones, hasta llegar al más cercano a la locomotora. Entró al compartimiento donde vio a un Premio Anual y le pregunto lo que necesitaba. El chico le dijo la clave, cómo debía guiar a los nuevos, cómo eran las guardias nocturnas y le indicó las proporciones de los puntos que debía quitar si pillaba a un estudiante doblando reglas. Cuando Harry había decidido marcharse, escuchó que el Premio Anual lo llamó.

         —¡He! ¡Potter! ¿Sabes donde está la otra Premio Anual? Le tengo que explicar, porque es de quinto –le preguntó el chico.

         —Es Hermione. La llamo enseguida –contestó Harry girando sobre sí para ver al chico y luego para partir.

         En el caminó al compartimiento, se cruzo con la Sra. del carrito, así que supo que pronto podrían comer. Pero para su desgracia, cuando le quedaban unos metros para llegar al compartimiento, vio en la entrada de este a Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos empuñaban sus varitas y Goyle la tenía en alto.

         Harry se acercó sigilosamente, tanto, que ni sus amigos lo notaron. Se puso detrás de Crabbe y se quedó un rato viendo la escena, en la que Ron y Ginny estaban petrificados, Hermione en un rincón y Draco de rodillas en el piso, probablemente afectado por un hechizo.

         -¿Qué tal estás, Draco? –Preguntó Goyle con voz fría y amenazante.

         -¿Qué tal es la maldición _Shack_? –Preguntó Crabbe en el mismo tono que su compañero.

         -¿Por qué estás con ellos? ¿No que eras un Slytherin? –Volvió a preguntar Goyle.

         -¿Cómo te explicamos que tienes volver con nosotros? El petrificar a los Weasley no sirvió –comentó Crabbe con desagrado.

         -¿Qué tal la Sangre Sucia? –Preguntó Goyle con frialdad pura.

         -¡NO! –Objetó Crabbe. Luego, de improvisto, levantó la varita y gritó:

         -¡_EXPELDO_! –Draco se elevó de suelo, y como el lugar era estrecho y limitado, el golpe contra le ventana fue mayúsculo (N/A: el Expeldo es como el _flipendo_ pero también sensibiliza los tejidos haciendo que se hieran con más facilidad).

         Harry se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos Slytherin. Los dos se dieron media, para encontrarse, cara  a cara, con el más enojado Harry Potter que podían haberse encontrado en su vida.

         —Serán 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por: Irrumpir en un compartimiento; amenazar con atacar a una Premio Anual; atacar alumnos sin razón alguna, y todo en presencia de un Prefecto, por cada uno –dijo Harry de forma calmada pero cortante y desafiante. —Ahora, si me hacen el favor, retírense.

         No les quedaba otra que irse. Crabbe y Goyle pasaron por al lado de Harry, propinándole un codazo que ni sintió.

         Harry hizo el contrahechizo para la petrificación y luego se acercó, rápidamente a Draco. Este tenía una mano en la cabeza y se quejaba de dolor. Harry levantó la vista y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba rota y manchada con sangre. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que el vidrio se rompió y a Draco le hizo una herida en la cabeza que sangraba descontroladamente. Harry, con infinito cuidado, le quitó la mano de la cabeza. Hermione, entendiendo sus intenciones, hizo el hechizo reparador y todos los vidrios desparramados por el piso volaron a la ventana. También unos pequeños fragmentos que estaban incrustados en la herida de Draco, volaron hasta la ventana, haciendo que al chico se le escapara un leve grito de dolor.

         —Vamos –dijo Harry ayudando a Draco a levantarse—. En el compartimiento de Prefectos hay lo necesario para atender esta herida. Y por otro lado, el chico que es Premio Anual, que está en séptimo quiere hablar contigo, Hermione.

         —Harry, ¿por qué dijiste que lo habías visto todo? –le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

         —No vi todo lo que pasó –admitió Harry. —Vi todo lo que dije.

         —Yo no te vi –dijo Hermione.

         —Bueno –concluyó Harry. —Eso, ahora no importa. Tenemos que llevar a Draco al compartimiento de Prefectos, que la herida le sangra sin parar y el hechizo Expeldo no es para usarlo en un lugar cerrado. Diez metros para atrás, como mínimo, y el impacto sigue siendo muy doloroso.

         Todos asintieron con la cabeza y después se encaminaron por el pasillo del tren hacia el frente de este. Al llegar al compartimiento, el Premio Anual miró espantado  Draco.

         —¡Que diablos pasó! –Explotó El chico despertó de su estupefacción.

         —Crabbe y Goyle, de Slytherin, atacaron a Draco hace unos momentos –explicó Harry—. Para ser más exacto, cuando yo volvía de aquí al compartimiento en donde estaban ellos –terminó señalando a sus amigos.

         —Bueno –comenzó el chico-. Malfoy, ven conmigo para calmar esa herida. Después me cuentas lo sucedido Potter.

         El chico se llevó a Draco a una pieza contigua, y mientras esperaban, una chica de Hufflepuff entró en el compartimiento.

         —¡HARRY POTTER! –Estalló la chica al notarlo.

         —Sí –respondió este, indiferente (...)

         —¿Eres Susan Bones? –Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

         —S-si –tartamudeó ella.

         —Un gusto –dijo Harry extendiendo su mano. —Prefecto de Gryffindor.

         Harry estrechó manos con la chica de Hufflepuff para después presentar a los demás chicos que estaban con él.

         —Creo que debes saber quienes son –empezó Harry—. Hermione Granger, Premio Anual –terminó mientras veía que estrechaban manos.

         —No es por ofender ni nada pero... –empezó algo dudosa la Prefecta de Hufflepuff, dirigiéndose a Hermione. —Pensé que tú serías la Prefecta de Gryffindor.

         —A nadie ofendes –respondieron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

         —En verdad, yo pensaba igual que tú –admitió Harry, para luego continuar con la presentación.

—Estos son Ron y Ginny Weasley.

         Estos estrecharon manos con la Prefecta y después, Harry y ella se pusieron a conversar de lo que debían hacer. Harry el explicó, casi con las mismas palabras, lo que le había dicho el Premio Anual.

         —¿Y qué hacen aquí todos ustedes? –preguntó con curiosidad, Susan.

         —Draco –respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

         —¿Malfoy? –Preguntó de vuelta, muy extrañada. —¿El chico de Slytherin? No que eran enemigos.

         —Tú lo has dicho. _Éramos_ enemigos –la corrigió Ron.

         —Disculpen, pero sigo sin entender –se disculpó la chica.

         —En verano pasó algo no muy agradable. Mejor no te contamos porque, a demás, es una larga historia –explicó Harry. —Lo que sucedió ahora es que Crabbe y Goyle fueron a nuestro compartimiento en busca de Draco para persuadirlo de que fuera un mortífago, pero este se rehusó de todas formas. Lo atacaron con en hechizo Shack, aquella maldición de descarga eléctrica de tres segundos. Lo habían amenazado ya, habiendo petrificado a Ron y Ginny, luego lo amenazaron con Hermione, y el ultimátum fue el hechizo Expeldo, que lo hizo darse contra el vidrio y hacerse una herida en la cabeza. Por eso estamos aquí.

         —¡Qué horror! –Exclamó Susan al terminar de oír la historia- ¡Pero como aprendieron esas maldiciones! ¡Son terribles!

         —Son un... –pero Harry no alcanzó  a terminar de explicar porque Draco salía en ese momento.

         —Gracias Ellis–le decía agradecía al Premio Anual.

         —No hay de qué, Malfoy–dijo el chico. Y ten cuidado con ese par de Crabbe y Goyle.

         —Si, gracias –terminó Draco, encaminándose hacia sus amigos.

         —¿Tú eres Prefecta de Hufflepuff? –Preguntó el chico a Susan.

         —Sí, soy yo. Susan Bones –respondió la chica.

         —Bueno, te digo lo que tienes que saber –comenzó el Premio Anual, que según había escuchado decir a Draco, su apellido era Ellis,

         —¡Ah! No hay por que. Harry me dijo todo –lo interrumpió Susan.

         —¿Todo Potter? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

         —No –comenzó Harry. —Nuestra contraseña no, y no sé la de Hufflepuff. Por otra parte, ¿te cuento lo sucedido?

         —No gracias, Malfoy ya me lo contó. Bueno. Tú te quedas aquí, Bones… –comenzó a decir Ellis. ——¿Una de ustedes en Granger?

         —Si, soy yo –respondió la chica.

         —Te podrías quedar aquí, que tengo que explicarte algunas cosas…  –le pidió el chico. —Ustedes cuatro pueden irse –terminó dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Draco y Ginny.

         Los cuatro salieron del compartimiento y se dirigieron al suyo. En el camino, muy cerca de su compartimiento, estaba la Sra. del carrito, así que corrieron para sacar el dinero y poder comer toda clase de dulces. Hermione volvió justo cuando la Sra. del carrito llegaba. Compraron de todo un poco, entre los cinco y comieron todo lo que podían.

         Después del "almuerzo", llegaron las comunes visitas de todos sus compañeros de curso, de su casa (Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati y Lavender). Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a Draco en el compartimiento (Seamus y Dean por poco y lo palean), pero Harry esperó a que llegaran todos sus compañeros y les contó la historia, incluido el ataque de Crabbe y Goyle. Después del relato, todos se disculparon con Draco y lanzaron exclamaciones de lástima al caer en la cuenta de que estaba en Slytherin.


	7. Solución a un Problema

**Capítulo N° 7: Solución a un Problema. **

         Después de un rato, las "visitas" se fueron, y con ello el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Unas dos horas más de viaje y el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha hasta detenerse. Lo cinco chicos bajaron del y se subieron a una diligencia en la que terminaron de contarle a Draco y a Ginny todo lo relacionado con Sirius.

         Cuando la diligencia se detuvo, se bajaron, subieron la escalinata de piedra hacia el hall de entrada y luego hacia el Gran Salón. Ahí Draco se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando Harry lo detuvo tirando de la manga de su túnica.

         —A donde crees que vas –lo reprochó Harry—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

         —Pero yo estoy en Slytherin –contradijo Draco.

         —¿Y que tiene? Muchos chicos se sientan en otras mesas –corroboró Ron.

         —¡Vamos! Nadie te va a comer –lo animó Ginny.

         —Draco, los Gryffindor no mordemos –comenzó Hermione medio broma y medio en serio—. Lo más que te puede pasar es que te miren con mala cara. No puedes esperar que TODOS te entiendan.

         —Está bien, gente. Me convencieron –dijo Draco, para después ser arrastrado a la mesa de Gryffindor por sus amigos.

         Los cuatro arrastraron a Draco hasta un lugar donde había siete puestos vacíos. Harry sentó a Draco en uno de ellos y luego se sentó a su derecha. Ron se sentó al otro lado de Harry y las chicas al frente de ellos. Los otros dos puestos que quedaban los ocuparon Seamus y Dean, que llegaron unos minutos después que ellos.

         —¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Levanta esos ánimos! –Exclamó Harry al ver que su amigo no hablaba. —Todos nuestros compañeros de curso saben la verdad. Y apostaría mi Saeta de Fuego a que Fred y George le cuentan a Lee, Angelina, Alicia y Katie.

         —Pero son Fred y George –objetó Draco. —Es obvio que no les van a creer.

         —Y es obvio que van a venir a preguntar –lo contradijo Harry.

         —Y es verdad –dijo Ron, quien miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor en dirección al la puerta del Gran Comedor. —Ahí vienen.

         Y era verdad. Los cuatro chicos que había mencionado Harry caminaban hacia ellos con cara, entre confusa y enojada. Harry se dio cuenta que lo miraban a él cómo tratando de descifrar verdades en su mirada.

         —Harry –comenzó Alicia sin ni siquiera mirar al resto de los que prestaban atención a la conversación. —Fred y George dijeron que te...

         —¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué diablos haces en nuestra mesa?! –Gritó Lee interrumpiendo a su compañera.

         —¿Algún problema conque Draco esté en nuestra mesa, Lee? –Preguntó Harry, indiferente.

         —Entonces, ¿es verdad...? –Comenzó Angelina, pero sin poder continuar del asombro.

         —¡Esto es imposible! –Estalló Katie. —¡Fred y George diciendo la verdad!

         —¿Les dijeron lo que pasó en las vacaciones? –Preguntó Ron entrando en la conversación. —¿Lo del ataque en el callejón y eso?

         Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra, ni siquiera un sonido.

         —Pues, entonces es verdad –dijo Hermione entrando en la escena.

         —Pero no les creo que haya pasado la mitad del verano con ustedes –dijo Angelina dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny, buscando si les habían mentido en algo los gemelos.

         —Es verdad –respondieron los dos Weasley a la vez.

         —Esto hay que celebrarlo –irrumpió Lee. —Es primera vez en la vida de esos gemelos en la que no dicen ninguna mentira contando una historia.

         —Después celebramos, que ahí viene McGonagall –dijo Harry, cortante, para que el chico no gritara más.

         Los cuatro chicos asintieron y  se fueron a sentar en sus puestos.

         La profesora McGonagall entraba al Gran Salón seguida de todos los alumnos nuevos. Harry vio que al final de la fila venían cuatro chicos mayores (no parecían de primero). La profesora salió del Gran Comedor y volvió con un taburete de tres pies y con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los mayores, una dos niños y dos chicas, fueron los primeros en ser seleccionados. Para desgracia de Gryffindor, ninguno de ellos fue seleccionado para esa casa. Luego los de primero fueron seleccionados y Gryffindor quedó con siete niñas y cinco niños. 

         La comida, como siempre, estuvo de lujo. Harry comió todo lo que pudo y lo más rápido que pudo. Tanto, que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

         —Harry, no comas tan rápido que te va a doler el estómago –lo regañó Hermione.

         —Pe'on pe'go tengo g' e (Perdón pero tengo qué) –dijo el chico mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo inmenso de poyo asado.

         Por su lado, Draco no comió mucho, así que terminó la comida junto con Harry.

         —¡Que bueno que terminaste! –Exclamó Harry al ver a Draco alejar su plato de él. —Ahora, levántate que tenemos que ir al despacho del director.

         —¡Pero Harry! El profesor Dumbledore está aquí y tiene que quedarse aquí –lo reprochó Hermione.

         —Y TÚ te tienes que quedar aquí –le recordó Ron.

         —La cena termina en media hora y nosotros saldremos por unos quince minutos.

         —Dime por qué diablos tengo que ir contigo –masculló Draco entre dientes, quien no quería levantarse a menos que hubiera una muy buena razón.

         —¿Quieres una solución a tu problema con los Slytherin? –le preguntó Harry en un susurro para que sólo Draco lo escuchara.

         Ante la propuesta de Harry, Draco se levantó de golpe de su silla y miró a Harry con ojos iluminados en ilusión. Si era verdad lo que su amigo le decía, lo abrazaría.

         —¿De verdad tienes una? –Preguntó el chico rubio controlando un poco su felicidad.

         —Si, pero tienes que venir conmigo o no la podremos llevar a cabo –le respondió Harry.

         Draco asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del Gran Salón a toda velocidad, sobresaltando a sus amigos. Antes de salir del Gran Comedor, Harry miró para atrás y vio que el profesor Dumbledore no se movía de su asiento pero le guiñaba un ojo.

         Ambos chicos corrían a toda velocidad escalera arriba, Harry guiando a Draco. El chico de la cicatriz condujo al rubio hasta la estatua de una fea gárgola con forma de ave.

         —¿Por qué aquí, Harry? –Preguntó el chico rubio.

         —Porque esta es la entrada al despacho del director, Draco –le respondió su guía. Luego dijo la clave: —"Tortas Caldero".

         Sorprendiendo a Draco, la gárgola se movió y la pared detrás se abrió en dos, dejando paso a una escalera de caracol que subía  sola, lentamente, como si fuera mecánica. Harry se subió a ella y Draco lo imitó. Justo después, la pared se cerró. La escalera se deslizaba hacia arriba, dando varias vueltas y parecía interminable asta el cielo. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una puerta de roble brillante, con una aldaba le bronce en forma de grifo.

         Harry tocó la puerta tres veces y esta se abrió silenciosamente, dando paso a una estancia de forma circular. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de muchas personas que dormían (ex directores y ex directoras). En una mesa había una serie de instrumentos de plata que hacían extraños y divertidos sonidos y tiraban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Había un gran escritorio con patas en forma de zarpas, y atrás de él había una repisa llena de libros que tenía encima al Sombrero Seleccionador.

         —El profesor Dumbledore debe estar en su habitación, así que creo que... -comenzó a decir Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

         —¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí, Harry? –Preguntó Draco, que miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y asombro.

         —Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en el despacho de Dumbledore –comenzó a explicar Harry. —Aquí está la solución a tu problema. Pero me preguntaba si me dejabas conversar con él, primero.

         —¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Draco que seguía sin entender.

         —¿Aún no entiendes? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido. —Bueno, entonces mírame.

         Harry se acercó a la repisa donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo agarró con cuidado y lo tomó. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio. Luego se puso el sombrero y escuchó la ya conocida, sutil vos en su oído.

         —¡Tu de nuevo, Harry Potter!

         —Sí –respondió este en un susurró, que casi parecía sólo un pensamiento—. Perdón por las molestias, pero quiero saber qué piensas ahora de mí.

         —Desde que lograste sacar la espada de Godric Gryffindor de mí, estoy más que convencido de que perteneces a Gryffindor, pero no puedo negar que tu mente está mas calculadora que la de un Gryffindor. –respondió agudamente el sombrero haciendo que en la cara de Harry se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

         —Bueno, igual tengo claro que soy medio Slytherin. Cómo sea, ¡Gracias! –Dijo Harry en un susurro un poco más fuerte.—Ahora, ¿te gustaría hablar con alguien más? ¿Y juzgarlo?

         —¿Otra persona? Está bien –le respondió el sombrero con tono amistoso.

         —Bueno, adiós.

         Harry se quitó el sombrero y quedó mirando a un Draco muy sorprendido y a un Dumbledore sonriéndole.

         —¡Ah! Perdón Profesor Dumbledore, pero tenía algunas dudas –se excusó Harry. —Por cierto, Buenas noches.

         —Buenas noches, Harry –saludó el profesor Dumbledore, con su común sonrisa. —Bueno, vamos a lo que venían –terminó sentándose en su silla, atrás de su escritorio.

         —Sí, profesor. Draco, te toca a ti –contestó Harry con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

         —Perdón, pero no entiendo nada –exclamó Draco incrédulo.

         —¿Quieres alejarte de los Slytherins? –Le preguntó Harry.

         —Sí, Pero aún no entiendo que tengo que hacer –explicó Draco.

         —¡Pero si me acabas de ver! –Exclamó Harry, luego se dio cuenta que había gritado. —Discúlpeme profesor.

         —No importa –le dijo amablemente. —Draco, siéntate por favor.

         Draco hizo caso y se sentó en la silla al lado de Harry, pero aún sin tener idea de qué era lo que tenía que hacer para no tener que pasar todos los días con los Slytherins.

         —¿Qué tengo que hacer? –le preguntó en un susurro a Harry.

         —Lo que yo acabo de hacer, ponerte el Sombrero Seleccionador –explicó Harry.

         —Pero me va a volver a decir que pertenezco a Slytherin –dijo Draco, bajando la cabeza, con un tono de desilusión.

         —Pero el Sombrero puede cambiar de opinión. Y te lo digo por experiencia –lo animó Harry, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que daba una sensación de escalofríos y calma a la vez.

         Draco miró extrañado a su amigo quien, antes de ponerle el sombrero y bajárselo hasta que le cubriera los ojos, le guiñó un ojo. De repente, Draco escuchó aquella vos sutil y aguda que le susurraba al oído.

         —Draco Malfoy, conque tú eras la otra "visita" que Potter mencionó.

         —S-sí –tartamudeó Draco en un susurro, quien no daba crédito a sus oídos.

         —Que bien que eres tú y no otra persona –dijo el sombrero con un tono aliviado—. Por fin podré resolver mi duda.

—¿Duda? ¿Qué duda? –Preguntó Draco saliendo de su estupor.

         —Una pequeña duda que se agrandó hoy. Veo en ti que haz cambiado, tu alma y tu corazón se han abierto. Slytherin ya no puede ser tu hogar, y tampoco por tu bien. 

         —¿A qué casa, entonces? –Preguntó Draco notablemente nervioso.

         —Eso está más claro que el agua –dijo el sombrero en tono misterioso. —Tú vas a… GRYFFINDOR.

         Esa última palabra la dijo en voz alta para que Harry y Dumbledore la escuchara. Draco sintió que alguien le quitaba el sombrero y luego se encontró con Harry que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Draco no podía creer su suerte. No solo se iba a alejar de los Slytherins, si no que también iba a estar en la casa de sus _mejores amigos_. Ese pensamiento puso a Draco muy feliz. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya tomaba a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione como sus mejores amigos. Veía claramente la diferencia entre estar con Crabbe y Goyle a estar con ellos. Crabbe y Goyle eran como dos guardaespaldas, cuando los Merodeadores se preocupaban por él, no lo seguían a todas partes y podía conversar con ellos de cualquier cosa sabiendo que lo entenderían, y si era un secreto o un sentimiento sabía que no lo divulgarían.

         —Bueno, bajen al banquete que los postres ya fueron servidos y no querrán perdérselos –dijo Dumbledore sonriéndoles, como Harry se dio cuenta, no solo con los labios si no que con todo el rostro. —Pero antes que nada, Sr. Malfoy...

         Dumbledore se acercó a Draco y con un toque de la varita cambió la insignia de la túnica a una de Slytherin. Draco le sonrió diciendo un ahogado –gracias- y luego salió del despacho junto con Harry.

         —Gracias, Harry. Te pasaste –dijo Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras que llevaban al hall de entrada.

         —No hay por qué. Tenía que ayudarte de alguna forma –respondió Harry recordando cómo le había venido esa idea a la cabeza.

         —Harry –dijo Draco, deteniéndose en la mitad de la escalera, —¿me podrías aclarar una duda?

         —Depende de cuál es –respondió Harry.

         —¿Por qué dijiste que sabías "por experiencia" que el Sombrero Seleccionador puede cambiar de opinión? –Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

         —Porque es verdad –respondió simplemente Harry

         —¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

         —Que en... –pero  Harry no sabía si decírselo. No se lo había dicho ni a Ron.

         —Vamos, Harry. Dímelo por favor. No se lo digo a nadie, te lo juro –le rogaba Draco estallando en curiosidad.

         —Está bien –dijo Harry en tono de rendido. —En nuestra selección, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de ponerme en Slytherin y hasta fines de segundo año pensaba lo mismo, por eso te lo dije.

         —¡Qué...!

—¡Cállate! –interrumpió Harry a Draco.

         —No me mientas, Harry. Eso es imposible. Tú eres un Gryffindor por todos lados –dijo Draco con la respiración agitada, intentando calmarse.

         —Es mentira. Cuando Voldemort me atacó, cuando era un bebé, transfirió muchos de sus poderes a mí –explicó Harry, perdiendo la sonrisa que ase unos momentos llevaba. —El mismo Voldemort reconoce el parecido que hay entre él y yo. Si sabes que hablo pársel.

         —¿En serio? –preguntó Draco que aún no podía creerlo.

         —Sí, pero por favor, no le digas ni a Ron que no le he dicho y yo quiero decírselo –le rogó Harry.

         —Lo juro –le dijo Draco como respuesta.

         —Bueno, ahora mejor vamos al Gran Comedor a dar la noticia y a comer el postre –dijo Harry a quien se le volvía a dibujar la sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que a Draco también.

         Ambos caminaron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, las cuales abrieron y luego se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

         —¡Tenemos nuevo compañero! –Gritó Harry poniéndose detrás de Ron, haciendo que este saltara ya que estaba poniendo atención a su postre.

         —¿Qué quieres de…? –Pero Ron se quedó callado al ver quien venía con Harry.

         —¡¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?! –Preguntó Hermione, casi gritando de lo impresionada que estaba.

         —Se puede decir que tuvimos una charla con el Sombrero Seleccionador –dijo Harry.

         —¡QUE! –Estallaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus y Dean que estaban escuchando.

         —Eso, tuvimos una charla con el Sombrero Seleccionador –repitió Draco.

         —¿Pe… pe…? ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó Hermione tartamudeando por la impresión.

         —Vas al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, con su permiso tomas el sombrero, te lo pones y este te habla –explicó Harry.

         —Dumbledore no ha salido en toda la cena del aquí –les dijo Ginny.

         —Ginny, ¿no crees que alguien tan importante y ocupado como Dumbledore no va a tener un Giratiempos cuando Hermione, nuestra amiga presente aquí tuvo el permiso a uno para asistir a todas las clases a las que quería sólo por ser estudiante modelo? –Preguntó Harry a Ginny en un susurro, para que Seamus ni Dean escucharan, con tono de "es obvio".

         —Bueno, sí –admitió Ginny.

         —Así es la cosa. Ahora veré si puedo comerme el postre en dos minutos –dijo Harry tratando de que sus amigos no lo sometieran a sus largas sesiones de preguntas. Se sentó y se comió dos postres en menos de dos minutos, justo antes de que el profesor Dumbledore comenzara con su común discurso de principio de año.

         —Otro año comienza, y con él llegan nuevos estudiantes. Todo el colegio les da una calurosa bienvenida a los de primer año y a nuestros llegados a cursos mayores que destinaron a las casas Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff –comenzó el director sonriendo al alumnado. —Para los nuevos y para algunos otros –dijo mirando a los gemelos y a los Merodeadores, —se les recuerda que el bosque en los terrenos del colegio está estrictamente prohibido para todos los alumnos, a menos que su deseo sea tener una desagradable muerte. También el pasearse por las noches esta restringido y el ingreso a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca está prohibido, exceptuando Prefectos y Premios Anuales, si no se tiene el permiso de un Profesor. ¡Y que no se me olvide! El pasillo del tercer piso al lado derecho esta PROHIBIDO si no desea encontrarse con… horrores, al igual que el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Por otro lado, la lista de objetos prohibidos la pueden consultar con el Sr. Filch, el conserje y sigue restringido el uso de magia en los pasillos.

         Harry Ron y Hermione casi estallan de risa ante el comentario del director sobre el pasillo del tercer piso y sobre el baño de Myrtle.

         —Por último quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que en realidad no es tan nuevo: El Profesor Remus Lupin.

         Ante aquel anuncio todo el colegio se levantó y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas al profesor Lupin. Obviamente, casi ningún Slytherin aplaudió, solo los cuanto de primero y alguno que otro mayor.      

         Luego venía el himno del colegio, y al igual que siempre todos terminaron en diferentes tiempos (otra vez los gemelos Weasley con su marcha funeraria). Al final todos aplaudieron.

         —Bueno, ya no hay nada más que decir o hacer así que a la cama y buenas noches –terminó Dumbledore quien seguía sonriendo a todos.

         Harry se levantó de su asiento,  llamó a los de primero y le dijo a Draco que siguiera al reto de la casa que iba detrás de los nuevos. Harry guió a los de primero por los corredores con los cuadros parlantes y por los pasillos secretos que tanto conocía y una vez que miró para atrás para ver si lo seguían, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo estado que él en su primer día en el castillo: muertos de sueño. Harry se detuvo sobresaltando a todos y dio media vuelta.

         —Quiero que presten ATENCION a su alrededor –exclamó Harry haciendo que todos despertaran de su estado somnífero. —El castillo es engañoso. El castillo tiene ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras de todos los tamaños y dimensiones posibles con escalones falsos que hay que saltar. Ven que los cuadros se mueven así que eso no les va a servir para recordar caminos, hay puertas que en verdad son pared sólida y está Peeves, el poltergeist, que se divierte engañando a los alumnos; el único que puede controlarlo es el Barón Sangriento, un fantasma. Ya pasé un pasadizo oculto detrás de un tapiz, así que para aquel que no lo haya notado pregunte a un compañero o mejor, a un mayor. Bueno, sigamos.

         Harry continuó su camino contento, ya que notó que todos habían despertado y miraban con atención el lugar y hablaban sobre su alrededor. Los guió por otro pasadizo oculto detrás de un panel corredizo y por último los guió por un largo y oscuro pasillo en el que al fondo colgaba el retrato de la una dama muy gorda que vestía un vestido de seda color rosa.

         —¿Contraseña? –Pregunto.

         —"Viam Veritatis" (N/A: "el Camino" en latín) –dijo Harry y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y reveló un agujero redondo en la pared por el cual podría pasar un adulto agachado. —¡No se amontonen que el pasaje es angosto! –advirtió Harry (y le hicieron caso).

         Todos entraron en orden para llegar a una sala redonda y grata llena de cómodos sillones forrados con tela roja y unas mesas para hacer los deberes. Harry detuvo a los nuevos enfrente de dos puertas iguales y dijo:

         —La sala común de Gryffindor. La contraseña es SECRETA, ningún miembro de otra casa la puede saber –comenzó a explicar Harry, pero un chico levantó la mano y tuvo que cederle la palabra. —¿Sí?

         —¿Tú... tú eres... Harry Potter? –Preguntó un chico de pelo rubio y laceo, de estatura media y piel blanca-sonrosada con pecas.

         —Si señor, pero me gustaría que me hiciera el pequeño favor de no recordarme mi fama, por favor, ya que no es de mi agrado –respondió Harry en tono serio pero amable.

         —¿Sí? –Volvió a preguntar Harry cuando una niña de pelo castaño y ondulado, de piel morena y algo elevada en peso levantó la mano.

         —¿Por qué está prohibido el pasillo del tercer piso y el baño del segundo piso? –preguntó la chica.

         Harry miró a Hermione en forma interrogativa y luego se apoya en un sillón para no caerse de la risa mientras veía a Ron y a Hermione riendo a carcajadas. Ala

         —Perdón –se disculpó Harry y luego se dirigió a Hermione- ¿Les digo o no?

         —No sé... –dudo su amiga. —Mejor sí, así no se meterán en los mismos problemas que nosotros.

         —Está bien –respondió Harry y luego miró a los nuevos. —El baño del segundo piso está prohibido porque ahí reside un fantasma y porque está en las peores condiciones posibles. El pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido para todo aquel que no quiera encontrarse con… -respiró hondo y luego dijo muy rápido. —…Lazas del Diablo, cientos de llaves aladas de las cuales una abre la puerta que te lleva a un Ajedrez Mágico Gigante, si ganas el juego –algo difícil de lograr- pasas una puerta para enfrentarte a un Troll, luego a un "juego" de lógica que debes resolver encerrado en una pieza por dos murallas fuego, morado y negro, los cuales se atraviesan con unas pociones –el "juego" de lógica está en descifrar cuál de las siete botellas tiene el líquido necesario para ir o para volver- y luego llegarás a la cámara donde, ase cuatro años estuvo escondida la Piedra Filosofal. Por supuesto que el Troll ya no está ahí y que lo demás está porque es imposible sacarlo de ahí. Los "fuegos" debieron de haberlos desactivados y la cámara está vacía. Se me olvidaba: en la cámara se esconde algo que te puede volver loco, así que tal vez las defensas sigan activas –terminó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando su rostro. —¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Como nadie levantó la mano Harry continuó. —Bueno, damas primero, por favor. Les mostraré sus dormitorios.

         Harry llevó a las niñas por la puerta de la derecha y subiendo la escalera en espiral hasta la tercera puerta, que llevaba un letrero diciendo PRIMER AÑO. Les abrió la puerta y todas entraron al instante a la pieza para lanzarse sobre sus camas de cuatro postes. Luego Harry les cerró la puerta y se encaminó para mostrarles a los chicos su pieza que era cruzando la penúltima puerta. Después Harry volvió a bajar para encontrarse con sus amigos.

         —Les hiciste poner las peores caras de horror que haya visto en mi vida –le dijo Draco cuando Harry se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea (N/A: Ahora ya son los "grandes")

         —¡Gracias! –Exclamó Harry, muy contento de su broma.

         —¡Cómo que "gracias", Harry! ¡Los dejaste aterrados! –Estalló Hermione.

—Mejor asustados a que se metan en los mismos problemas que nosotros por simple curiosidad –objetó Harry.

         —Aquel objeto que te puede volver loco, oculto en la cámara de la Piedra Filosofal, es el espejo de Oesed, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Ron.

         —El mismo, Ron –le contestó Harry. —Por otro lado, ¿la broma sigue en pie, o no?

         —¡Sí! –Respondieron los otros cuatro Merodeadores a la vez.

         —¡Genial! ¿Quién quiere hacer la poción para dormir? –Preguntó Harry.

         —¡Yo! –Exclamó Hermione.

         —¿Harry...? –comenzó  Ginny. —¿Cómo vamos a hacer que no nos vean caminar hacia fuera del castillo?

         —Fácil. Mañana en la noche, justo nos toca a Hermione y a mí ayudar a los profesores con sus rondas nocturnas, por eso nosotros podemos andar descubiertos y ustedes se encargan de llevar a Crabbe y a Goyle al lago también cubiertos por la capa. Es obvio que caben –explicó Harry.

         —Pero si los ven juntos va a parecer muy raro –observó Draco.

         —Yo abro la puerta y salgo con ustedes, y Harry sale unos cuantos minutos después –dijo Hermione.

         —¡Bien! Tendrán que practicar el Movilicorpus –anunció Harry.

         —¡Nosotros tenderemos que llevar a esas moles! –Estalló Ron.

         —Hermione y yo tendremos que "actuar" para poder salir, así que ustedes también deben hacer algo –explicó Harry.

         —Está bien –dijeron Ron, Ginny y Draco.

         —Un momento –irrumpió Ginny-. Ellos son dos y nosotros tres.

         —Buen punto –dijeron Ron y Draco ilusionados.

         —Entonces, los "Hombretones" se encargan de las moles y Ginny me ayuda con la actuación –dijo Harry.

         —¡¡¡POR QUE!!! –Estallaron los dos "Hombretones".

         —Porque las mujeres son las olvidadizas y alharacas de aquí  –dijo Harry estallando en carcajadas.

         -¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! –Gritaron sus dos amigas que tenían caras de querer matarlo, haciendo que él y sus amigos dejaran de reír en el acto.

         —Ya, perdón, no se ofendan que hablo en general –se apresuró a decir Harry. —Pero de esa forma será más fácil. Si algún profesor nos ve decimos que a Ginny se le quedó un libro mientras estaba afuera y se acababa de acordar porque quería estudiarlo. ¿Entienden?            

         —Sí –contestaron sus amigos.

         —Bueno, entonces me voy a la cama que me muero de sueño. Buenas Noches – terminó Harry levantándose para ir a su pieza a acostarse.

         —Vamos contigo –dijeron Ron y Draco a la vez. Luego miraron a las niñas. —Buenas Noches.

         —Que duerman bien –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.


	8. Primer Día

Capítulo N° 8: Primer Día… 

Nota de Autora: Me rallé con los íconos y caritas así que desde este capítulo puede que se encuentren con algunas. En este capítulo escasean pero en los siguientes van a ir apareciendo mas. 

         Harry se despertó esa mañana muy temprano. Miró su reloj (único artefacto Muggle que funciona en Hogwarts) y se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:15 a.m. Decidió esperar a sus amigos en la Sala Común, así que se duchó, vistió y bajó a la Sala Común que estaba desierta. Harry se sentó frente al fuego que seguía crepitando, como siempre, en la chimenea.

         A la media hora llegó Hermione y unos minutos después bajaron Draco y Ginny. Como siempre, Ron bajó de último a las 8:15. Bajaron a toda velocidad al Gran Comedor y desayunaron más calmados al notar que les quedaba tiempo suficiente. Un poco después de que ellos llegaron, apareció la profesora McGonagall repartiendo los horarios. Estos estaban así:

_LUNES:   
  
_

_9:00 a 10:30: DCAO (Hufflepuff)_

_RECREO_

_11:00 a 12:30: Aritmancia (Ravenclaw)_

_ALMUERZO_

_14:30 a 16:00: Pociones (Slytherin)_

_MARTES:_

_9:00 a 10:30: Encantamientos (Ravenclaw) _

_RECREO_

_11:00 a 12:30: Transformaciones (Slytherin)_

_ALMUERZO_

_14:30 a 16:00: Herbología (Hufflepuff)_

_MIERCOLES:_

_9:00 a 10:30: Historia de la Magia (Ravenclaw)_

_RECREO_

_11:00 a 12:30: DCAO (Hufflepuff)_

_ALMUERZO_

_14:30 a 16:00: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Hufflepuff)_

_–_

_22:30 a 24:00: Astronomía (Slytherin)_

_JUEVES:_

_ 9:00 a 10:30: Pociones (Slytherin)_

_RECREO_

_11:00 a 12:30: Encantamientos (Ravenclaw)_

_ALMUERZO_

_14:30 a 16:00: Transformaciones (Slytherin)_

_VIERNES:_

_9:00 a 10:30: Historia de la Magia (Ravenclaw)_

_RECREO_

_11:00 a 12:30: Runas Antiguas (Ravenclaw)_

_ALMUERZO_

_14:30 a 16:00: Herbología (Hufflepuff)_

_–_

_22:30 a 24:00: Astronomía (Slytherin)_

         —¡EXCELENTE! –Exclamó Harry levantándose de su asiento. —Partimos con Remus, luego una clase nueva y… teníamos que rematar con Pociones ¬¬. Bueno, por lo menos empezamos bien.

         —¡¿Bien?! ¡Nada podía ser mejor a empezar con Remus! –Exclamó Ron eufórico .

         —Me gustaría poder opinar lo mismo –dijo Draco en tono de desilusión.

         —¿Por qué dices eso, Draco? –Preguntó Ginny

         —Porque en mi vida puse atención a esa materia –contesto en el mismo tono de antes =(

         —Entonces ahora verás porque es mi materia favorita cuando la imparte Remus –lo intentó animar Harry con buenos resultados. —Espero que les enseñe el _Patronus_.

         —¡¿Qué?! –Estallaron sus amigos O.O

         —Solo si mi vida depende de ello me enfrento a un Dementor, si es solo para aprender el _Patronus_ –dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.

         —¿Y si te digo que de eso depende? –preguntó Harry súbitamente serio.

         —¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? –Preguntó Draco tratando de ocultar su miedo.

         —¡Vamos! Son Dementores. Son los primeros en unírseles a Snake-Face (cara de serpiente U amo el Inglés). Además, es mi hechizo favorito –dijo Harry en el mismo tono de antes.

         —No digas ese nombre ¬¬ –lo reprochó Ron.

         —Ron, No es por ser pesado ni nada pero de verdad, una de las cosas que te dije cuando me controló Slytherin fue en serio ò.o –dijo Harry en un tono ciertamente irritado—. El temerle a un nombre solo…

         —Sí, bla bla bla –lo interrumpió Ron.

         —¿Qué? Tú eres el que tiene miedo de un nombre y en verdad no vale la pena amargarse la vida por temerle a una palabra. O sea, no lo vas a invocar por decir su nombre. Es más probable que venga si yo lo llamo a que si tu dices su nombre ô.o –le reclamó Harry

         —Será… –asintieron los Merodeadores aunque con tono nervioso.

         —Fuera de tema –comenzó Harry- ¿qué te toca ahora Ginny?

         —Transformaciones con Hufflepuff, luego Encantamiento con Ravenclaw y después de almuerzo DCAO, por desgracia, con Slytherin –respondió la chica.

         —Bueno, igual no creo que a ustedes les enseñen el encantamiento Patronus, es para el nivel de séptimo curso –comentó Harry.

         —Entonces, ¿por qué crees que nos lo van a enseñar a nosotros? –preguntó Hermione.

         —Porque es obvio que Dumbledore va a pedir incrementar el nivel de enseñanza de DCAO y Encantamientos –respondió Harry.

         —Bueno, mejor vamos a buscar nuestro material de DCAO que no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase con Remus –advirtió Ron. —Y Ginny tampoco debería llegar tarde a su primera clase.

         —Sí –asintieron los otros cuatro chicos para luego salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, cruzar el hall de entrada y hacia las escaleras.

         Los cinco Merodeadores corrían por el pasillo y Ginny se separó de ellos en el quinto piso hacia unas escaleras, mientras ellos giraban a la derecha hacia el aula de DCAO. Llegaron a la sala de DCAO diez minutos antes, con la respiración agitada y dejándose caer al suelo. Cinco minutos después llega Remus seguido de todos los demás alumnos.

         —¡Profesor Lupin! –lo llamó Harry levantando la cabeza (lo llamó así porque pensó que no sería correcto llamarlo Remus enfrente todos los demás alumnos)

         —¡Harry! ¿Qué hacen en el piso, niños? –Preguntó Remus, extrañados de verlos sentados en el piso (y en el caso de Ron, acostado) y ellos le respondieron con una divertida e inocente sonrisa mientras se levantaban y entraban a la sala.

         —Dumbledore te contó lo de Draco, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry a Remus en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara, mientras entraban a la sala.

         —Sí –contestó Remus en el mismo tono mientras se corría para dejar que los demás entraran, y Harry hizo lo mismo. —Muy ingeniosa la idea de la reelección. Eso lo heredaste de tu madre.

         —Bueno, tenía que hacer algo. No iba a dejarlo a merced de los Slytherins cuando casi todos son Mortífagos –comentó Harry.

         —¿En serio? –Dijo Remus impresionado. —Tenía sospechas, pero no estaba seguro. 

         —Bueno, ahora lo tienes confirmado –le dijo Harry.

         —Ya, Harry. Ve a sentarte que debo comenzar la clase –le ordenó el profesor Lupin. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar junto con Draco en el puesto más cercano al profesor. Ron estaba con Seamus y Hermione con Parvati.

         —Buenos día, muchachos. Creo que todos se acuerdan que soy Remus Lupin, así que empecemos con lo primero –dijo mientras tonaba un pergamino del escritorio y comenzaba a pasar lista. Todos se sorprendieron (menos Harry) de que el profesor Lupin no se sorprendiera de mencionar a Draco como un Gryffindor, cuando todos los Hufflepuffs sí.

         —¡Ya! Este año el profesor Dumbledore a pedido un incremento en la exigencia de esta materia –comenzó a explicar el profesor. —Eso se debe a la nueva presencia de Lord Voldemort –un estremecimiento recorrió la sala. —También les aviso que Encantamientos se pondrá difícil. Es para aumentar sus habilidades y defensas en duelo y vida.

         Este trimestre veremos lo más profundamente posible a las bestias oscuras. ¿Alguien me puede nombrar algunas?

         Las manos de Harry, Hermione, Justin y Hannah se alzaron en el aire.

         —Harry, dime tú –dijo el profesor.

         —Bestias oscuras son: los Dementores, los vampiros, hombre-lobos, arpías mitad ave o no y los Parms (N/A: Mi invenció los Parms, que quede bien claro).

         —¡Muy Bien! Serán cinco puntos para Gryffindor –lo felicitó el profesor. —Entre las bestias que mencionó su compañero, la que más estudiaremos serán los Dementores ya que son los más peligrosos. ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es la defensa contra ellos?

         Las manos de los cuatro Merodeadores presentes se levantaron. Al profesor le costó un poco decidirse a quien cederle la palabra, pero después de unos minutos le pidió a Draco.

         —El hechizo que sirve para defenderse contra los Dementores es el _Patronus_ –comenzó a explicar Draco. —Es la invocación de un guardián o protector creado de energía positiva, de lo que se alimenta el Dementor. Como no posee pensamientos negativos, el Dementor no puede dañarlo y retrocede. Dependiendo de la fuerza del invocador, el Patronus va a atacar al Dementor o simplemente a proteger a su invocador.

         —¡Excelente, Sr. Malfoy! Son diez puntos para Gryffindor –exclamó el profesor Lupin. —Como es un hechizo avanzado y requiere de mucha concentración, no espero que todos lo logren ni menos en la primera clase. Menos espero que uno de uno de ustedes lo sepa hacer. Pero resulta que entre ustedes hay uno que si sabe hacerlo. Harry, si me haces el favor...

         Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta enfrente del escritorio del profesor quien lo miró de arriba abajo, luego le sonrió le dijo:

         —Harry, me harías el favor de mostrarles tu _Patronus_ a tus compañeros –le pidió el profesor. —Yo ya he visto tu _Patronus_ y se que es muy avanzado, y muy bello, por cierto. Antes que nada, Harry. Dime cuales son las palabras que hay que decir par invocar el _Patronus_ –le preguntó el profesor.

         —_Expecto Patronum_ –respondió Harry.

         —Bien, Harry. Si haces el favor…

         Harry asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Quedó mirando a todo el resto de la clase y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros. Se imaginó la sensación que le causaba la presencia se un Dementor, recordó los gritos de su padre y su madre, las ganas de que todo acabara. Luego reunió todos sus recuerdos y deseos felices y los concentró en su mente, seguido levantó la mano derecha que empuñaba su varita y gritó:

         —_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ –al instante que decía eso un majestuoso y bello Ciervo plateado salía de la punta de su varita, cayó al piso y luego comenzó a galopar por toda la sala, sin proferir sonido alguno, pasando a través de los alumnos, dándoles _fuerzas_.

         Al notar ello, Remus se levanto de su asiento y le quitó la varita a Harry. En el acto el chico cayó de rodillas al piso y el ciervo desaparecías.

         —_Demasiado_ bueno tu _Patronus_, Harry. _Demasiado_ –dijo Remus mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo y sacaba de él una barra de chocolate, que entregó a Harry.

         Remus ayudó a Harry a levantarse y lo sentó en su silla. Cuando Harry ya se había sentado e iba a darle la primera mordida al chocolate, se dio cuenta de las miradas anonadadas de sus compañeros. Decidió no prestarles mayor atención y comer el delicioso chocolate. Mientras comía, descifraba lo que le acababa de pasar, y justo cuando el profesor Lupin iba a comenzar a hablar de ello, él acababa de descifrar lo sucedido.

         —Lo que acaban de ver es un efecto invertido –comenzó a explicar el profesor. —Como no hay ningún Dementor en esta sala, al contrario, hay humanos, el _Patronus _no puede afectar a nadie. Lo que pasa en estos casos es que el _Patronus_ entrega la energía positiva, o sea a sí mismo, a los presentes. Si no me equivoco, todos los que tuvieron contacto con el _Patronus_ se deben sentir... Digamos, llenos de energía. El efecto sobre el invocador es el contrario, ya que el Patronus es SU energía. En otras palabras, Harry cedía su fuerza a ustedes. Si no me equivoco, porque a mí nunca me ha pasado, el efecto sobre Harry fue como el que causan los Dementores, ¿no es así, Harry?

         —Mas o menos –dijo el chico. —Se siente el mismo debilitamiento y entumecimiento, pero uno no comienza recordar sus peores momentos ni siente que le quitan la felicidad, que es la verdadera habilidad de los Dementores. 

         —Es algo muy poco común, ya que siendo muy pocos los que pueden generar un patronus corpóreo, siendo un hechizo muy avanzado, son menos de un 10% los con tal poder que ocurre el _Efecto Invertido_ –terminó de explicar el profesor Lupin para luego seguir con la clase. —Bien. Ahora quiero que lean de la página 90 hasta la 105 del libro _"__Peores Encuentros: Bestias Oscuras"_. El libro _"Defensa en los Peores Momentos"_ lo usaremos en los siguientes trimestres ya que enseña hechizos, maldiciones y contrahechizos –explicó el profesor Lupin. —Luego quiero que hagan un resumen en puntos, de las páginas leídas, que me entregarán. Quiero ver si entienden la base de la materia simplemente –terminó el profesor mientras todos los alumnos tomaban sus libros y comenzaban a leer.

         —Harry, si ya te sientes bien puedes hacer el trabajo. Aunque tú ya sabes hacer el hechizo –le dijo Remus.

         —Sí, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además, sé el _Patronus_, pero no mucho sobre los Dementores -dijo Harry en tono seguro, aunque era más que mentira. Todavía se sentía cansado y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

         Harry se levantó con oculto esfuerzo y se fue a sentar a su puesto, al lado de Draco. Tomó su libro y leyó todas las páginas pedidas. Después tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir su resumen. No le costó mucho. Las primeras cinco páginas hablaban del aspecto de un Dementor y como diferenciarlo de una persona encapuchada aunque esté a metros de distancia (una persona que se enfrenta a un Dementor, después puede reconocer simplemente su presencia y distinguirla de la presencia humana por la sensación de escalofrío) Las cinco siguientes páginas hablaban del efecto que causan a corto y largo plazo. Las últimas cinco páginas hablaban del _Patronus _y cómo se hace. Las páginas tenían unos cuantos dibujos y  puntos aparte que facilitaban entender lo escrito, así que el resumen no era tan largo como algunos pensaron. Mientras trabajaban Susan Bones, Prefecta de Hufflepuff, levantó su mano y el profesor le cedió la palabra.

         —Profesor, ¿usted sabe hacer el _Patronus_? No quiero ofender ni ser atrevida, pero me gustaría verlo –preguntó la chica.

         —Sí sé, Srta. Bones, pero resulta que yo le enseñé el _Patronus_ a Harry y quería ver cuanto había progresado, y veo que _muy_ bien –respondió el profesor. —Y verán mí Patronus cuando tengamos un Dementor.

         Todos se estremecieron ante el comentario del profesor. Harry escuchó que algunas chicas murmuraban en tono de horror cosas como "¡Un Dementor en Hogwarts!" ó "…me aterran esas criaturas" ó "…no me pienso enfrentar a un Dementor". Por su lado los chicos comentaban el Patronus de Harry y qué si Dumbledore permitirá que un Dementor entre en Hogwarts.

         Harry terminó su resumen quince minutos antes de que terminara la clase y Draco, cinco minutos después.

         —¡Tu _Patronus _estuvo increíble! –Exclamó Draco cuando volvía de dejar su trabajo. —Me lo imaginé con tu descripción, pero no igual como es. ¡Estuvo increíble!

         —Gracias – dijo Harry en tono débil.

         —¿Te sientes bien, Harry? –Preguntó Draco al notar su tono de voz.

         —Sí –volvió a mentir Harry, aunque se sentía mejor que antes.

         —No lo parece –dijo alguien atrás de él. Era Hermione que acababa de ir a dejar su trabajo al escritorio del profesor y lo miraba con seriedad y de brazos cruzados. —Te conozco bastante bien como para saber cuando estás mintiendo. ¿Qué tienes?

         Harry no tuvo opción, así que le dijo la verdad.

         —En verdad, aún me siento un poco cansado y tengo el cuerpo entumecido –admitió Harry.

         —Entonces, ¿por qué le mentiste a Remus? –Preguntó una voz detrás de Draco. Era Ron, que venía con cara seria y preocupada.

         —Lo conoces, se va a preocupar demasiado –se excusó Harry.

         —Pero de verdad tienes mal aspecto, estás pálido -le reclamó Draco.

         —Deberías ir a la enfermería –sugirió Hermione.

         —Antes me enfrento con un Colacuerno Húngaro sin varita –se rehusó Harry. 

         —Pero no puedes seguir las clases así –lo sermoneó Ron.

         —Ya se me pasará, antes me sentía peor –declaró Harry.

         —Si tú dices... -dijo Ron en tono de rendimiento.

         —¡¿Cómo dices eso, Ron?! –exclamó Hermione. —¡Harry no puede quedarse así!

         —¿Y tú crees que podemos convencerlo de que vaya a la enfermería? –Preguntó Ron en tono desafiante y luego esbozando una sonrisa triunfante ante la expresión de Hermione.

         —¡No peleen, ¿ya? Que me dan dolor de cabeza –exclamó Harry viendo que se acercaba una riña RH (Ron y Hermione). Sus tres amigos lo miraron con caras entre enojadas y extrañadas. Luego de unos segundos de mirarlo con esas caras, Ron y Hermione dieron media vuelta y se fueron a sus asientos.

         Harry comenzó a meter su material en la mochila y un minuto después  sonó la campana de fin de clases. Ya se disponía a salir de la sala cuando Remus lo llamó.

         —Harry, quería pedirte disculpas por haberte pedido que hicieras el Patronus –comenzó Remus—. No sabía que habías incrementado tanto tu fuerza. No pensé que tendría un efecto invertido. Perdón, Harry.

         —No tiene importancia, Remus. A demás valió la pena, pude ver a mi padre –dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar a Remus. —No te preocupe Remus, ya me siento mucho mejor.

         —¿Seguro? –Preguntó Remus con desconfianza. —Te pareces tanto a tu padre, y algo que lo caracterizaba era que nunca decía que se sentía mal asta que estaba pésimo.

         —Sí, de verdad –dijo Harry con sinceridad.

         —Bueno, ya vete. Pronto comienza la próxima clase –le advirtió Remus.

         —Adiós, Remus –se despidió Harry mientras daba media vuelta y salía corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar su material.

         —¡Adiós, Harry! –Alcanzó a decirle Remus antes de que saliera de la sala.

         Harry corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, escaleras y pasadizos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para buscar su material de Aritmomancia. Llegó respirando agitado y muy cansado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

         —¿Contraseña? –Preguntó.

         —"Viam Veritatis" –contestó Harry, aún con la respiración agitada, después de unos minutos.

         El retrato se movió y dio paso a la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entró corriendo y subió a su habitación. En ella estaban todos sus compañeros de cuarto sentados alrededor de la cama de Seamus.

         —¡Harry! ¡Estuviste increíble! =D –Exclamó Dean.

         —¡Sí! ¡Tu _Patronus_ fue sorprendente! ;D –Corroboró Neville.

         —¡Tienes que enseñarnos! ¡Quiero tener un ciervo igual de poderoso que el tuyo! .–Exclamó Seamus.

         —Seamus, eso es imposible  xD –rió Harry.

         —¿Por qué? –Preguntó el chico con desilusión TT.

         —Porque no hay dos _Patronus_ que sean iguales –explicó Harry-. El _Patronus_ es la energía positiva de una persona y no hay una persona que sea igual a otra.

         Ron, Draco, vamos que quedan menos de diez minutos para que comience la siguiente clase y no sabemos donde queda el aula de Aritmancia.

         —Enseguida –respondieron ambos chicos.

         Harry sacó las cosas de DCAO de su mochila y puso lo de Aritmancia. Luego salió de la habitación y bajó a la Sala Común en donde estaban Hermione y Ginny conversando, sentadas en un sillón alejado del resto.

         —Hermione, Ginny –las llamó Harry haciendo que literalmente saltaran de su asiento

         —¡Harry! –Exclamó Hermione-. ¿Qué te dijo Remus?

         —Nada importante –respondió el muchacho.

         —¿De verdad? –Le volvió a preguntar Hermione.

         —De verdad –afirmó el chico.

         —Vale. ¿Y Draco y Ron? –Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

         —Ahí vienen –dijo Harry mirando por sobre su hombro.

         Y así era. Draco y Ron caminaban hacia ellos con sus mochilas al hombro. Ambas chicas se levantaron. Ginny agarró su mochila y se despidió de los demás Merodeadores. Luego ellos partieron camino hacia el aula de Aritmancia, guiados por Hermione. Se demoraron cinco minutos en llegar a la sala, donde los alumnos de Ravenclaw esperaban a la maestra. La profesora Vector llegó junto con el toque de campana y todos entraron a la sala.

         Harry había leído su libro de Aritmancia y había ensayado con algunos nombres.

         La Aritmancia es una especie de adivinación, pero con números y reglas exactas, nada puede ser más o menos. La Aritmancia re practica con una tabla así:

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

A B C D E F G H I

J  K L M N O P Q R

S T U V W X Y Z -

         Consiste en trasformar palabras en números e ir sumándolos hasta llegar a una unidad (1 a 9). También se trabaja con una serie de significados (9, cada número tiene el suyo). Sirve para conocer a otras personas o conocerse a sí mismo. La cosa es escribir un nombre y debajo de cada letra el número equivalente y luego irlos sumando hasta no poder reducirlo más. Luego se separan las vocales y se suman sus números equivalentes hasta lo más reducido posible, y lo mismo con las consonantes. A los números resultantes se les ven los significados y se comparan con el carácter que tú conoces de la persona. Con esos tres significados se saca un molde de la persona y se puede detallar buscando el significado de los dos o tres números más repetidos

         Harry Había ensayado con su nombre y con su fecha de nacimiento y era muy cierto lo que decía.

         La clase comenzó y la profesora los presentó y se presento ante ellos. Mientras la clase hacía un trabajo de en qué ciudad de Inglaterra les convendría vivir y en otros tres países, Harry, Ron y Draco tuvieron que hacer una prueba para medir su conocimiento y ver qué debían aprender rápido para ir en el mismo nivel que el resto. Esta prueba consistía explicar con detalle el método de Aritmancia, en describirse a uno mismo según la Aritmancia y describir a su mejor amigo. A Harry no le costó mucho y la hizo en menos de media hora. La profesora no se demoró mucho en revisarla y se sorprendió de que un niño que no había tenido estudio profundizado de aquella materia lo hubiera hecho tan bien. Le pidió que hiciera el mismo trabajo que el reto de la clase y que si no lo terminaba se lo tendría que llevar de tarea junto con las de ese día. Harry no lo logró terminar en quince minutos, así que se lo tuvo que llevar de tarea junto con el trabajo de buscar cinco fechas ideales para hacer cosas importantes, según método aritmomántico.

         —¿Cómo les fue en la prueba? –Preguntó Hermione mientras salían de la sala.

         —A mí me fue bien –dijo Harry.

         —¡Bien! Es que no le viste bien la cara a la Profesora –lo regañó Ron.

         —Sí, miraba tu prueba como a un bicho raro y como a un tesoro a la vez –continuó Draco.

         —¡Ya! No exageren –regañó Harry.

         —¿No viste el inmenso "Sobresaliente" que te puso? –Le preguntó Ron.

         —Bueno, ¿y cómo les fue a ustedes? –Preguntó Hermione para cambiar el tema.

         —Más o menos –respondieron Ron y Draco a la vez.

         —¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry.

         —Me costó la explicación –admitió Draco.

         —A mi igual –dijo Ron. 

         —Entonces tendrán que estudiar más –los sermoneó Hermione.

         —¡Oye! Somos nuevos en esta materia –reclamó Ron.

         —¿Y cómo Harry? –Preguntó la chica.

         —Hice prácticas en el verano –dijo Harry.

         —¡Ves! Nosotros no –le dijo Ron Casi en un grito. — Además, no es que no tengamos buenas vacaciones. Sin ofender, Harry –terminó Ron recibiendo una negación acompañada con una sonrisa divertida por parte de Harry.

         —Pues debiste de –reclamó Hermione entre dientes mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

         -Hermione –dijo Harry agarrándola de un hombro. —Se supone que uno viene a aprender, no a presumir de lo aprendido. Y es verdad que yo no tenía mas que hacer

         La chica lo miraba con los ojos inmensamente abiertos de asombro, haciendo que a él lo recorriera un desagradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo ante la mirada de la chica OO Luego ella bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Después dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la Sala Común. Por su lado, Harry fue detrás de ella, pero no a la Sala Común, sino a los terrenos.

¿Qué le había pasado con Hermione? ¿Por qué se sintió así frente a ella? ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? ¿Algo más que una amistad?

_Eso es imposible, ella es simplemente mi amiga_.

Pero cada día la veía mejor. Cada día la veía distinta… Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Harry. Es que cuando miró a Hermione a los ojos sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y que una extraña e irreconocible sensación lo invadía. _Ser_.

         Se dio cuanta de que estaba en el borde del lago, así que dio media vuelta y se encaminó al castillo. Entró y se dirigió a la Sala Común. En ella estaban sus cuatro amigos conversando en un rincón alejado del resto. Se acercó a ellos y se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

         —Eeh, Hermione. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije, no sabía que te haría sentir mal –se disculpó Harry.

         —No te preocupes, no tiene mayor importancia –dijo la chica.

—Gracias –dijo Harry mientras esbozaba una amistosa sonrisa y daba media vuelta hacia su habitación .

         —Y a dónde crees que vas –dijo Ron mientras lo agarraba de un brazo.

         —A la pieza –respondió Harry sin más ni menos.

         —Pero si estábamos conversando sobre la broma de esta noche –reclamó Draco

         —Aaah –Exclamó Harry con tono interesado. —Me dicen lo que se les ocurra -.-

         Harry se zafó de Ron y subió a su habitación. Entró silenciosamente a ella y se tiró en su cama, serrando las cortinas.

         _Sí, me gusta Hermione,_ pensó Harry sonrojándose. _¡Harry! Sólo lo pensaste.  Pero... Bueno: Es una chica inteligente, mi mejor amiga desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, simpática, atractiva, primera en la clase, ingeniosa, comprensiva, educada, cariñosa, linda, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa ._

         Harry pensaba todas esas cosas en silencio mientras dibujaba en su mente la imagen de Hermione en el baile de Navidad del año pasado. Sabía claramente que le gustaba, que la amaba, pero era demasiado tímido para declarársele. Por otra parte, no creía que ella gustara de él, ella tenía los ojos puestos en Ron y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Tenía que contentarse con eso, y si algún día sus dos amigos llegaban a formalizar sería inmensamente feliz ya que la felicidad de ellos (_coff_ ella _coff_) era la de él.

         A Harry se le pasó el tiempo volando, entre sus pensamiento y no se habría dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí si Ron no lo iba a buscar.

         —¡Oye! ¡Levántate! ¡Llevas casi una hora aquí! –Le gritó Ron mientras corría bruscamente las cortinas.

         —¡Que, QUE! –preguntó Harry sobresaltado.

         —Que llevas casi una hora aquí y tienes que almorzar –lo sermoneó Ron.

         —Ya voy –dijo levantándose de la cama. Luego tomó su mochila y sacó las cosas de Aritmomancia para poner las de pociones.

         Harry y Ron bajaron a toda velocidad hacia el Gran salón y se sentaron junto con sus amigos. Almorzaron a toda velocidad y comió unas cuantas cucharadas de su postre. Luego salieron corriendo a le pasillo y hacia las mazmorras. Legaron justo a tiempo, porque unos segundos después de que se sentaran, entró Snape a la sala con un portazo. Pasó la lista sin mirar a nadie y luego levantó la vista. Se sentaron juntos en esa clase.

         —¡Pociones para Dormir! –Bramó Snape mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Hoy comenzamos con clase práctica. ¿Alguien me puede decir los ingredientes principales de esta poción y las propiedades de su efecto?

         Las manos de Harry y Hermione se alzaron en el aire y la de Harry llamó la atención a Snape.

         —¿Sr. Potter? –Preguntó con su común tono frío.

         —Los tres ingredientes principales de la Poción Anestésica o la Poción Antras son: las garras de Parms, limadura de escamas de dragón Gales y el principal, polvo de hojas de un Ciprés de las cavernas.

         La extraña propiedad de su efecto viene a que, según los gramos que se ponga del ingrediente principal, maraca la duración de su efecto. Por cada cien gramos es una hora de sueño –explicó Harry, dejando a toda la clase mirándolo con cara sorprendida y a Snape con la peor cara de horror que se le pueda imaginar.

         —Correcto –susurró Snape cargado de ira con un gruñido que solo Harry escuchó.

         A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa que no se le había visto nunca, una sonrisa maligna. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y luego Snape dijo:

         —Correcto lo que acaba de decir, Sr. Potter. Nosotros haremos una con efecto para media hora, cincuenta gramos de polvo de hojas de Ciprés de las cavernas y luego elegiré la de algún alumno para probarla en otro –dijo Snape con un tono escalofriantemente frío y luego gritó: —¡Página 16! ¡Comiencen!

         Toda la clase tomó sus libros y sus calderos para comenzar con la poción. Harry, en silencio, tomó sus cosas y leyó los ingredientes que necesitaba. Después se levantó y fue hacia el armario de los estudiantes para sacar los ingredientes que no venían en el equipo de estudiante, volvió a su puesto y comenzó con la poción. Fue el primero en llegar al lavabo de la mazmorra para echarle agua a su caldero y el primero en terminar la poción. Se le hizo muy fácil y no tuvo problemas con las medidas y con la exactitud de los cortes que era lo que comúnmente le costaba. Por otra parte, Neville tuvo varios problemas y recibió varios reproches de Snape, quien quitó 20 puntos a Gryffindor porque la poción de Neville estaba azul cuando debería estar bermellón.

         Un poco menos de media antes del final de la clase Snape se percató de que Harry no estaba trabajando y gritó:

         —¡Potter! ¡Trabaja o quito más puntos a Gryffindor! –Bramó Snape, desafiante.

         —Ya terminé, profesor –respondió Harry, calmadamente.

         —¿Sí? –Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Pues entonces probaremos su poción. Y en usted.

         —Entonces, profesor –comenzó Harry tranquilamente, —¿me podría prestar un caldero para hacer la Poción Despertadora que me podría dar un compañero después?

         Snape lo miró notablemente sorprendido y luego entró a su despacho para volver con un caldero.

         —Aquí tienes, Potter –dijo poniendo el caldero sobre el pupitre.

         Harry lo miró, dijo "gracias" con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza y luego se inclinó sobre el caldero para comenzar a hacer una simple poción que había visto en el libro. Se demoró unos quince minutos en hacer la poción y tenía que dejarla reposar cinco, antes de poder usarla. Cuando terminó, llamó a Hermione con una seña y le dijo:

         —Dámela tú, por favor. Solo tienes que hacer que me la trague, ¿entendiste? –Le dijo Harry en un susurro.

         —Sí –respondió ella con firmeza.

Snape se acercó lentamente hacia el puesto de Harry con una copa de oro en la mano y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. Tomó el caldero con la Poción Antras y vertió un poco en la copa. Luego se la pasó a Harry, quien estaba parado frente al profesor. Harry se tomó la poción con notable confianza y al instante la copa se le cayó de las manos y él cayó dormido al piso. Snape se inclinó y lo sentó, apoyándole la espalda contra la mesa. De repente, Hermione se levantó y dijo con voz media temblorosa:

         —Me... me pidió que yo se la diera.

         Snape la miró de pies a cabeza y luego miró a Harry con una ceja alzada, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta hacia su despacho. Volvió con otra copa, esta vez de plata, la cual entregó a Hermione, quien vació un poco de la otra poción en ella. Después se acercó a Harry, se inclinó ante él, le abrió un poco la boca y le vertió la poción. A los cinco segundos, Harry despertó tosiendo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en su puesto.

         —¡Ambas pociones son asquerosas! –Exclamó Harry en un susurro, con una expresión de asco en el rostro.  —¿No se les puede poner azúcar? –mascull

         Toda la clase lo miraba sorprendido y Snape, con una cara de odio que avergonzaba las de años anteriores (si era posible). Harry levantó la vista para mirar a su profesor con una sonrisa y luego se dedicó a guardar su material.

         —¡Que haces, Potter! –Gritó Snape.

         —La clase termina en cinco minutos –contestó Harry con un tono suave.

         —Pero YO no he dicho que guarde sus materiales –le reclamó Snape.

         —Pero usted siempre dice que ordenemos cinco minutos antes del toque de campana –dijo Harry en tono calmado.

         Snape no podía negar eso así que dio media vuelta y con un gruñido se sentó en su escritorio. Por su parte, Harry guardó su libro, vació las pociones en unos de sus envases de cristal y fue a lavar los calderos. Cuando terminó, le llevó el caldero a Snape y la posión sellada con el nombre de la posión y el de él y fue de vuelta a su asiento sin decir palabra. La campana sonó en un minuto, y cuando salió, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo felicitaron y le dijeron una serie de cosas que Harry no esperaba.

         —¡Estuviste increíble, Harry! –Le dijo Seamus.

         —¡Sí! Esas caras nunca se las había visto a Snape –le dijo Parvati.

         —¡Dejaste a Snape con la boca cerrada! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –Estalló Dean.

         —Hubiera estado Colin en la clase y hubiera inmortalizado todos y cada uno de aquellos preciados momentos en que Snape te tuvo como rival –exclamó Ron.

         Pero a Harry no le simpatizaban mucho estos comentarios. Por fin tenía el conocimiento suficiente para burlarse de Snape. Eso era por lo que lo había hecho. Aunque demostró ser un error, a lo menos si quería tener la menor cantidad de atención encima.

         Harry siguió caminando con el grupo por alguno pasillos hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Harry se separó discretamente del grupo, que estaba muy interesado en lo sucedido en la clase de pociones como para ponerle atención, y se fue por el pasillo contrario al de ellos. Era un pasillo angosto y poco circulado, al que llegaban muchos pasadizos con destino a las mazmorras. Llegó unos diez minutos antes de lo que se demorarían sus compañeros en llegar a la Sala Común, si no se daban cuenta de su ausencia. Sólo había cinco a diez personas, ya que al ser verano aún, hacía mucho calor dentro del castillo. 

         Para su mala suerte, cuando se encaminaba a su habitación, escuchó como el cuadro de la entrada se habría y a los pocos segundos alguien lo sujetaba por los hombros.

         —¿Para qué desapareces de esa forma? –le preguntó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

         —Porque no estoy para un grupo de locos que me van a celebrar qué sé yo solo por cantarle indirectamente sus verdades a Snape –respondió Harry con un tono evidentemente enojado y algo frío.

         —Es que no todo el mundo le planta cara a Snape el primer día de clases y no recibe detención, para tu información –le dijo Ron.

         —Como digas. Me voy a nuestro cuarto –les susurró Harry, para que solo ellos escucharan.

         —¿Por qué? –Preguntó Draco.

         —Porque tengo suficiente con ser famoso como para que ahora me vitoreen por ser sincero 9.9 –dijo Harry.

         —¿No es muy obvio? –le dijo Hermione.

         —Tengo capa invisible para algo –le respondió en un susurro. Luego dio media vuelta hacia su habitación.

         Harry corrió a su habitación dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendido, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a toda la sala común ("¡Es Prefecto!" Exclamaron algunos) y corriendo a su habitación. Ahí se escondió con la capa invisible y se tendió en su cama.

         Minutos después escuchó que unos pasos entraban en la habitación y que un grupo de chicos empezaba a discutir antes de que volvieran a irse.

         Cómo media hora después Harry bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con que todos los integrantes de Gryffindor menos los Merodeadores se lanzaban sobre él para felicitarlos y hacerle un millón de preguntas. Como es obvio, Harry no respondió a ninguna, sólo estuvo forcejeando unos minutos para poder acercarse a sus amigos y librarse del montón de curiosos.

         —Ven lo que les digo –gruñó Harry cuando logró sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

         —Sí –dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

         —Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a practicar el Movilicorpus –dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.

         —¿Que? –preguntaron sus amigos si entender.

         —Que yo sepa a nadie le han lanzado el encantamiento _Obliviate_ –dijo Harry en.

         — xP

         —¿Siii? –Lo cortó Harry.

         —No es nada Harry –dijo Hermione-. Es solo que fue muy súbito tu cambio de tema UU

         —Ya me di cuenta. Ahora vamos a practicar el Movilicorpus porque, si se han olvidado, esta noche es la grande –dijo Harry.

         -¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!! –Gritaron Los Merodeadores levantándose de un salto.


	9. Primera Broma

**Capítulo Nº 9: ...Primera Broma.**

**_Nota de Autora: este cap carece de caritas ya que casi no hay diálogo._**

         Los cinco nuevos Merodeadores estaban en un aula vacía cerrada mágicamente para que nadie los molestara y con un hechizo antisonoro. Dos de ellos, Draco y Ron, practicaban el hechizo Movilicorpus con todas sus fuerzas ya que tenían que aprendérselo para después de la cena si querían cumplir con su cometido. Los otros tres integrantes, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, también practicaban el hechizo ya que para la próxima broma ellos deberían hacerlo y también era un hechizo muy útil. Harry confiaba en que esa broma iba a ser de lujo así que practicaba con todo, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel hechizo no le era difícil, al contrario no le costó nada hacerlo. Por su parte, Ron y Draco hacían un gran esfuerzo para levantar a las chicas, cuando ellos tendrían que levantar a dos moles y caminar decenas de metros con ellos.  
  
         —Harry, por que no lo haces tú –reclamaba Draco mientras elevaba a Hermione. —A ti no te cuesta nada y apuesto a que puedes levantar a Ginny y Hermione a la vez.  
  
         —Porque yo soy el actor –lo corrigió Harry.  
  
         La respuesta de su amigo hizo que el chico gruñera y perdiera la concentración haciendo que Hermione cayera al piso.

         —Draco, ¡presta atención a lo que haces y no a Harry! -Reclamó la chica mientras se frotaba una pierna.  
  
         —Sí, preciosa -le dijo Draco para después estallar en carcajadas junto con sus amigos, ante la cara furiosa con que lo miraba Hermione.  
  
         —¡Ya! Sigamos que esta tarde, a las 9:00, es el gran evento –dijo Harry después de un rato de rizas.  
  
         Ante la orden de Harry, todos reiniciaron sus prácticas y a las siete, no solo Draco y Ron, sino los cinco sabían realizar el hechizo. Salieron del aula muy contentos por sus logros y se fueron a cenar. Comieron hasta más no poder (por lo menos los chicos) y luego fueron por los pastelillos con la poción y por la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
         —Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que caigan en la trampa? –Preguntó Draco mientras caminaban de vuelta al Gran Salón haciendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se echaran a reír.  
  
         —¿De qué se ríen? Es verdad, ellos ya son Mortífagos –les reclamó Ginny.  
  
         —Ginny, tal vez hayan sido preparados para un duelo, pero no para una broma de los fantásticos, increíbles, inteligentes y por cierto muy atractivos Merodeadores. Y todo esto traducido a término femenino en relación con estas dos bellezas que van con nosotros –dijo Harry mezclando tonos de superioridad, caballeroso y pícaro en su frase. Con su comentario los cinco se echaron a reír.  
  
         Luego de aquel momento de risas, los cinco Merodeadores volvieron al Gran Salón para esperar el momento de su broma. A las ocho treinta Ron y Draco estaban cubiertos con la capa invisible, Hermione se preparaba para hacer que Crabbe y Goyle se comieran los pastelillos con poción con un hechizo que solo ella sabía y Harry y Ginny, que eran los encargados de meter a las moles en el agua, estaban escondidos dentro de un aula esperando el momento indicado.  
         Ocho treinta y cinco, ocho cuarenta, nueve menos quince, nueve menos cinco, menos cuatro, tres, dos, uno, las nueve. Por fin había llegado la hora tan esperada por los cinco Merodeadores. Todos estaban preparados y en sus puestos, seguros de que el plan iba a funcionar. Justo a la hora, Hermione vio salir del Gran Salón a las dos víctimas y puso en marcha la primera fase del plan. Esta consistía en hechizar los panecillos para que atrajeran a Crabbe y Goyle y así estos dos se los comerían. Como era de esperar, el plan funcionó a la perfección y los dos Slytherins cayeron dormidos, como troncos, al suelo. En ese momento entraban en juego Draco y Ron que estaban al frente de Hermione. Aunque eran muy pesadas las cargas el hechizo les salió a la perfección y para no levantar sospechas, cubrieron al instante a los rehenes.  
         Hermione caminaba disimuladamente tranquila por el vestíbulo seguida por sus dos cómplices y amigos que cargaban a sus dos víctimas y enemigos cubiertos, los cuatro, bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Para su suerte no había nadie en el vestíbulo en ese momento así que tenían el campo libre. Abrió con cuidado la enorme puerta de roble que cerraba el castillo procurando no hacerla rechinar. También tuvo suerte en eso. Dejó pasar a los que iban cubiertos por la capa y luego salió ella después de sentir que alguien le tocaba el brazo. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la abrió y luego siguió su camino hacia el lago.  
  
                                                
  
         A las nueve y quince Harry y Ginny estaban bajando las escaleras al vestíbulo como habían acordado. Todo estaba completamente planeado y ambos chicos estaban listos en cualquier caso. Mientras iban bajando las escaleras de mármol que daban al vestíbulo, escucharon un par de pasos que bajaban por ellas atrás de ellos. Ambos chicos se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien y suponían que debía ser un profesor ya que los prefectos tenían su terreno de vigilancia asignado. Para su desgracia no era cualquier profesor, sino Snape.  
  
         —¡Potter, Weasley, qué hacen aquí! –Aulló éste al encontrárselos en la mitad de las escaleras a esas horas de la noche.  
  
         —Profesor, yo soy Prefecto –dijo Harry calmadamente con tono cordial aunque algo autoritario -. Y en el caso de la Srta. Weasley, a ella se le quedó un libro de materia en los terrenos esta tarde y me pidió si podía acompañarla para que no la castigaran por merodear a estas horas de la noche.  
  
         —¿Y por qué no lo hace mañana? –Preguntó Snape con un brillo maléfico en los ojos que no lograba ocultar.  
  
         —Porque si el libro se queda toda la noche en los terrenos se humedecerá y estropeará –respondió Harry después de darle a Ginny un disimulado golpe para que no dijera nada.  
  
         —Bueno, ya. Sigan su camino, pero no se entretengan –concluyó Snape sabiendo que no podía negar eso.  
  
         Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí parados hasta que vieron que el profesor desaparecía por las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras. Luego dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del castillo. Harry la abrió con sumo cuidado, y cuando los dos habían pasado, la cerro del mismo modo. Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el borde del lago donde Hermione los esperaba. Sin haber pasado nada por alto, Harry había dicho que Draco y Ron deberían ponerse al lado derecho de Hermione así no habría accidentes. Harry y Ginny se pusieron al lado izquierdo de la chica y en ese momento aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle de debajo de la capa de Harry.  
         Ahí partía la mejor parte del plan. El hechizo Movilicorpus servía para cargar cuerpos humanos o animales pero no para hacer movimientos tan bruscos como las sacudidas y eso. Ahí entraban Harry y Ginny. Ambos chicos levantaron sus varitas y susurraron –_Wingardium Leviosa_ -. Aunque no sintieron los pesos de aquellas personas se prepararon para eso porque un segundo después Draco y Ron bajaron sus varitas y todo el peso de aquellas moles se sostuvo por su hechizo, Crabbe en el de Ginny y Goyle en el de Harry.  
         Y ahora la mejor parte. Hermione ya se había escondido debajo de la capa de Harry para que no sospecharan, si había alguien en el vestíbulo, al ver entrar a dos Prefectos. Harry y Ginny se acercaban lentamente a un matorral para esconderse, pero a la vez iban moviendo a sus rehenes cada vez más cerca del lago. Cuando ya estaban escondidos y los Slytherins sobre el lago los bajaron bruscamente hasta que quedaron sumergidos y dos segundos después los sacaron. Los dos aludidos gritaron al salir y luego se dieron cuenta de que estaban flotando sobre el lago. Luego sintieron que su cuerpo se movía y que de repente dejaban de flotar y caían de bruces al helado y duro suelo. En ese momento Harry y Ginny comenzaron a correr escondidos entre las sombras y con las túnicas, capas y capuchas negras no se veían. Hicieron todo un rodeo para que no se viera sospecho el que justo ellos vinieran del lago y en ese mismo instante Crabbe y Goyle habían llegado misteriosamente a sus aguas.  
         Cuando llegaron a la escalinata de piedra, alguien invisible le tocó el brazo a Harry y éste simplemente asintió.  
         Ginny, más preocupada de que Crabbe y Goyle llegaran sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo un libro de encantamientos y luego abrió rápidamente una de las grandes puertas de roble. Entró al castillo, y cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo izquierdo, le hizo una señal a Harry para que entrara. El chico cerró la puerta atrás de sí y luego los cinco Merodeadores se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor. De repente escucharon una voz que se dirigía a Ginny.  
  
         —¿Encontró su libro, Srta. Weasley? –Preguntó la voz que desgraciadamente pertenecía a Snape justo cuando Harry sentía que le tocaban el brazo, o sea, sus amigos se iban para que no hubiera problemas.  
  
         —Sí, profesor –respondió calmadamente la aludida mostrando el libro de encantamientos que llevaba.  
  
         —Bien. Ahora vayan a sus dormitorios, ¡AHORA! –Dijo Snape terminando en un   
ladrido de ira.  
  
         Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta para luego subir por las escaleras de mármol hacia la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda Harry sintió nuevamente un toque en el brazo y supo que sus amigos esperaban a que les abrieran la entrada a la Sala Común. Harry le dijo la contraseña a una media dormida Dama Gorda que cedió el paso, soñolienta y a regañadientes. Harry dejó pasar a sus amigos y entró con Ginny cuando vio que una mano se asomaba por la capa y luego se escondía rápidamente.  
  
         —¡Funcionó! ¡SII! –Escuchó  Harry cuando entraba a la Sala Común y dentro se encontró a sus amigos saltando y abrazándose de alegría.  
  
         —¡Funcionó, Harry! –Exclamó Hermione mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico.  
  
         A Harry eso no le importó. Al contrario, le abrazó de vuelta y la elevó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Luego la bajó y se dirigió a Ron y Draco que celebraban eufórico, mientras Hermione iba a abrazar a Ginny. Entre la celebración Harry hizo un hechizo insonorizador para no despertar al resto de la casa. Y así celebraron hasta las dos de la madrugada cuando ya no podían mantenerse en pie.


	10. Guardián y Capitán

  
  
****

**Capítulo Nº 10: Guardián y Capitán.**  
  
         El rumor de la broma corrió muy rápido de boca de los Slytherins, y tal vez demasiado porque después del almuerzo Snape los detuvo y les metió la inmensa bronca.  
  
         -¡POTTER, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, GRANGER, MALFOY! –Estalló  Snape interponiéndose en su camino -. ¡EXPLIQUENME QUE QUIERE DECIR LO QUE LOS SRS. CRABBE Y GOYLE DICEN! ".  
  
         -¿Qué quiere decir, profesor Snape? –Preguntó Harry con un tono tan calmado   
que sorprendió desmedidamente a sus amigos OO  
  
         -¡Me refiero a lo de su "pequeña broma" de tirarlos a ambos al lago! –Gritó Snape aunque un poco más calmado.  
  
         -Profesor, ¿qué le hace pensar eso? –Preguntó Harry con el mismo tono de antes O.O, pero ahora sus amigos estaban haciendo también su teatro que el.  
  
         -¡Ustedes eran los únicos levantados a esas horas! –Volvió a gritar Snape.  
  
         -Profesor –volvió a decir Harry- yo soy prefecto, la Srta. Weasley, ya le dije que necesitaba en esos momentos, y ellos –dijo señalando a sus otros amigos- no estaban ahí. No veo ninguna prueba.  
  
         -Sr. Potter, ¿me veo tonto? –Preguntó Snape con cólera centelleante en los ojos ò.  
  
         -No, profesor –respondió Harry impresionantemente calmado-. Para nada. Pero tampoco creo que deba hacer suposiciones sin pruebas .  
  
         Ese fue el fin del soñado castigo que planeaba Snape. El chico estaba en lo cierto, aunque lo matara aceptarlo. No dijo ni una palabra, se dio media vuelta y se marchó con todas las miradas encima, pero fulminándolas con la fría suya.  
         El resto del día pasó normalmente. Por los pasillos todos lo felicitaban y ni digamos de las clases. Harry seguía destacándose en ellas dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros, en especial en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, pero Herbología no se quedaba atrás.  
         La primera semana pasó y Harry impresionaba a sus compañeros en cada clase, y con la llegada de la segunda semana venían las pruebas de Quidditch. La profesora McGonagall había juntado a todo el equipo, el jueves de la primera semana, en un aula vacía, para decirles que el miércoles de segunda semana serían las pruebas y les entregó un cartel para poner en panel de anuncios de la Sala Común.  
         Harry se entusiasmó al escuchar a la profesora porque al instante le vino a la mente una persona espectacular para el puesto: Ron. El chico tomó el cartel de manos de la profesora antes de que cualquier otro miembro del equipo pudiera reaccionar y cuando McGonagall terminó de explicar, salió corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo, puso el cartel y luego salió disparado a la Sala Común.  
         Cuando llegó, fue directo a Ron y le gritó (N/A: que gritó es poco decir ya que parecía Howler) la noticia haciendo que a este se le iluminara la cara en ilusión y le comenzó a pedir más detalles del asunto.  
         Minutos después llegó el resto del equipo y le pidieron enojados una excusa a Harry por su comportamiento. Pero Harry parecía no escuchar, y no por tanto ruido porque la Sala Común estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Fred llegó a tal punto que le gritó a Harry, pero éste no respondió, ni movió los labios. Esto preocupó bastante al resto de los Merodeadores porque recordaron al instante el accidente en el expreso, con la varita del padre de su amigo.     Aunque rebuscaron en la túnica de su amigo no encontraron rastro de la varita de James Potter. De repente Harry salió de aquel "trance" y miró con cara de enojo (falso que sus amigos no diferenciaron) a Ron que tenía una mano en su bolsillo derecho de la túnica.  
  
         -¿Se puede saber que haces husmeando en los bolsillos de mi túnica, Ron? –Preguntó Harry con fingido enfado que acompañaba la expresión de su rostro.  
  
         -Eh... Bueno yo... U –balbuceó Ron con notable incomodidad, especialmente por la   
expresión de su amigo.  
  
         -Ya, no importa . –repuso Harry conteniendo la risa que le producía ver el rostro de Ron   
  
         -¡HARRY POTTER! ¡Se puede saber por qué DIABLOS saliste así de la sala!  =8 –Estalló Fred que no podía creer que hace un momento Harry no se moviera y ahora hablara cómo si nada con Ron.  
  
         -Ah... eso... Es que tenía algo urgente que decirles a Ron y los demás y me pasé un poco en lo de apurarme, nada más. Dudas aclaradas, ¿no? –Dijo Harry con una calma impresionante.  
  
         -¡NO! ¡Ahora dinos por qué no contestabas! –Le dijo George un poco mas calmado que su gemelo.  
  
         -Ah... eso... No sé =) –respondió Harry como si nada-. La verdad que no tengo idea y tampoco tengo intenciones de inventar algo si no estoy seguro.  
  
         Después de ese comentario, los gemelos desistieron. Harry tenía razón. Si seguían preguntando lo único que iban a conseguir era una mentira por parte de Harry y lo que ellos querían saber era la verdad. Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y se fueron con Lee a conversar de quién sabe qué. Después de la retirada de los gemelos, las miradas de los Merodeadores se posaron en Harry con gesto interrogativo.  
  
         -Bueno, Harry. Dinos qué te pasó –preguntó Ron con tono serio.  
  
         -¿Creen que les mentí a Fred y George? –Preguntó Harry viendo en la mirada de sus amigos que sus suposiciones eran correctas -. Entonces se equivocan porque de verdad que no tengo idea de qué fue lo que me pasó. Bueno, escuché una extraña voz que me decía algo en otro idioma del que no entendía nada, pero nada más.  
  
         -¿No crees que deberías contarle a Dumbledore o Sirius? –Preguntó Hermione con tono de preocupación.  
  
         -Se les pondrían los pelos de punta de la preocupación –le respondió el chico.  
  
         -Es que Harry, ¿no crees que te han pasado cosas demasiado extrañas? No llevamos ni una semana y ya te pasa algo raro –le comenzó a hacer notar Ron -: Primero lo de la varita de tu padre luego lo del Patronus...  
  
         -Eso fue por incremento de nivel, no más –lo corrigió Harry.  
  
         -Bueno. Pero lo de superar a Hermione en clases, igual es raro, y ahora esto. Hay que hacer algo =  
  
         -No creo que el ser más inteligente tenga algo de malo o.ó –espetó Harry.  
  
         -Pero tu no has estudiado nada –le hizo notar Draco.  
  
         Y así siguió la conversación de los problemas y rarezas de Harry durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que se aburrieron de ese tema y loas chicas empezaron a conversar de ropa y maquillaje y los chicos de Quidditch.  
         La tarde del jueves pasó, el viernes llegó a su fin, y el fin de semana pasó volando. Con eso empezó la segunda semana de clases y con ella venían las pruebas de Quidditch. El lunes trajo de nuevo su clase de DCAO en la que Lupin había traído un Diddle para practicar que era una criatura que tomaba la forma que uno quisiera. El martes vino con Encantamientos Transformaciones y Herbología. Nadie sabía como podían continuar las clases después de DCAO y Encantamientos. Y por fin el anhelado día. El miércoles llegó empezando con Historia de la Magia, luego una agotadora clase de DCAO (menos para Harry que no sabía como le hacía para que le fuera tan bien en clases) y después de almuerzo tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (CCM). En esa clase trabajaron con Iceseans (N/A: Se pronuncia "aiscins") que son unas aves cómo los fénix, pero éstas son de hielo y más pequeñas.  
         Esa tarde el campo de Quidditch estaba lleno de Gryffindors de segundo año en adelante. El equipo de Quidditch de la casa estaba afuera con sus túnicas de Quidditch y sus escobas listos para ver a los jugadores y hacer la selección. Entre los participantes estaban Ron con una ¡Nimbus Dos Mil! Seamus, Dean y el resto de los Merodeadores como espectadores. Las pruebas comenzaron al instante. Consistía en que las cazadoras les tirarían distintas clases de tiros (penales, tiros lejano, cercanos, etc.) y el que más pueda atajar sería el nuevo guardián. Iban haciendo la selección por el método de descarte. Al final sólo quedaban Ron y un par de chicos de séptimo. Aunque los de séptimo eran mayores y se los veía más fuertes Ron parecía domina la situación por completo y que fuera a ser elegido.

         Harry había pasado todo el evento volando por sobre los jugadores sin detenerse un segundo. Cómo ya es conocimiento de todos Harry adora volar en su escoba y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad. Pero de repente se detuvo en el aire y se quedó inmóvil. En el segundo le comenzó a arder la cicatriz intensamente y comenzó a sentirse muy débil. Parecía cómo si le arrancaran las energías y él no pudiera evitarlo. Con ello sintió que no solo le dolía la cicatriz, sino que todo el cuerpo  
         Ron, mientras hacía la prueba se detuvo bruscamente. Se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había detenido en el aire sin moverse un centímetro. Ron se había dado cuenta de que Harry no había parado de volar en todo el evento. Pero ahí estaba él, estático en el aire, y según vio Ron a la distancia estaba pálido como nieve. En su estupor dejó cae la quaffle que acababa de agarrar y luego de unos segundos salió como bala hacia Harry.  
         Se detuvo en medio camino y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo. El rostro de Harry tenía una expresión de mudo dolor y estaba notablemente pálido. De repente los ojos de Harry se serraron y el chico comenzó a caer rápidamente. Ron se tiró en picada persiguiendo a Harry, pero cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, algo le desvió la escoba levemente y no pudo agarrarlo. Ni al segundo de haberse detenido, Ron vio que un rayo de luz cruzaba el aire en dirección a Harry, pero había sido mal lanzado y el cuerpo de su amigo seguía cayendo  
         ¡PAFF! Harry había caído y había llegado al piso de golpe. Todo el equipo y los tres chicos a elección, que había estado mirando estupefactos, bajaron en dirección a Harry aunque a ninguno le hubiera gustado ver el estado del chico. Alrededor de la cabeza de Harry había una pequeña posa de sangre, sus brazo y pierna izquierdos estaban doblados en ángulos muy extraños y él yacía inconsciente en el suelo.  
         Draco, Ginny y Hermione habían llegado más rápido que los participantes que estaban en tierra (y ellos en la gradas) para solo aterrarse con la imagen de Harry.  
         Hermione evitó que el resto de los participantes se acercara y le pidió a Draco que fuera a buscar a la Sra. Pomfrey o a la profesora McGonagall, la primera que encontrase. Diez minutos después Draco regresó con McGonagall pisándole los talones. Cuando llegó se puso pálida como papel. Cuando se recuperó de su estupor hizo aparecer una camilla debajo de Harry, a quien habían puesto de espaldas, y se lo llevó, levitando la camilla. El equipo completo más Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Ron siguieron a McGonagall, pero de repente Hermione se detuvo, sorprendiendo a los Merodeadores y Fred y George y haciendo que ellos también se detuvieran  
  
         -¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –Le preguntó Ron en tono de preocupación.  
  
         -Es que no sé si ustedes se dieron cuenta, pero cuando lancé el hechizo para que se redujera la velocidad de la caída apunte directo a Harry pero algo desvió el hechizo.  
  
         -Ahora que lo dices –comenzó Ron- cuando intenté agarrar a Harry algo desvió levemente la escoba y no pude llegar a él.  
  
         -Ron, tú lo viste. ¿Cómo estaba Harry antes de que se cayera? –Le preguntó Fred.  
  
         -Se lo veía pésimo –respondió Ron -. Estaba tan pálido que parecía transparente y ponía una mueca de dolor =S  
  
         -Oigan, no creen que fue obra de... –comenzó Draco pero no se atrevió a   
continuar.  
  
         -¿De Voldemort? –Preguntó Ginny recibiendo como respuesta un silencioso asentimiento de su amigo.  
  
         Fred y George se estremecieron a escuchar el temido nombre y miraron a su hermana sorprendidos.  
  
         -¿Qué? –Preguntó la aludida.  
  
         –Lo... Lo llamaste por su nombre O.O –tartamudeó George.  
  
         -Sí –respondió la chica con indiferencia.  
  
         -Enorgulleces a Harry –intentó molestarla Ron, pero para sorpresa de todo Ginny no se inmutó ante el comentario de su hermano.  
  
         -Mejor vamos a ver a Harry –dijo Draco cortando el silencio.  
  
         Todos asintieron y se encaminaron al castillo a ver a su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con que no eran los únicos interesados en ver a Harry. Había unos cuantos chicos de las pruebas y los hermanos Creevey estaban ahí. Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue vera al profesor Dumbledore en la entrada de la enfermería ablando con la Sra. Pomfrey. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore los vio llegar se acercó rápidamente a ellos y se dirigió a Ron.  
  
         -Me dijeron que el que más cerca de Harry en su accidente había sido usted, Sr. Weasley –le dijo a Ron con un tono serio pero calmado.  
  
         -Sí, profesor –respondió el chico.  
  
         -Bueno, me gustaría que viniera conmigo. Creo que mejor los siete porque todos parecen saber algo –les pidió el profesor con su mismo tono anterior.  
  
         Todos siguieron al director y él los condujo a un aula vacía que había a unos pasillos de distancia. Cuando entraron el profesor le puso un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Luego se dirigió a los chicos y les pidió que le contaran qué era todo lo que sabían. Hermione le contó lo sobre su hechizo que había sido desviado y Ron le contó que algo le había empujado la escoba cuando intentó agarrar a Harry. Los gemelos le dieron la descripción exacta de Harry antes de caer y le agregaron algunos detalles que ellos habían captado y Ron no (N/A: De verdad). Luego Draco y Ginny expresaron sus sospechas de quien podría ser el culpable. El profesor felicitó a los Merodeadores por llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, le aconsejó a los gemelos que lo hicieran y les agradeció a los chicos la información. Él también parecía creer que Voldemort era el culpable. Cuando iban saliendo los gemelos decidieron alegrar un poco el ambiente y le pidieron a Ron que los siguiera. Se dirigieron a la Sala Común y en ella llamaron a los otros dos chicos de séptimo que aspiraban a guardianes. Luego fueron a buscar a las tres cazadoras y después se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Para sorpresa de todos, reiniciaron las pruebas y al final Ron resultó ser el ganador. Todos lo felicitaron y luego los gemelos reunieron al equipo.  
  
         –Aunque nos falte un miembro, creo que podemos hacer la elección de capitán –les  dijo Fred.  
  
         –Bueno, den sus opiniones que no tenemos todo el día –los apuró George.  
  
         –¿Y por qué no lo dicen ustedes primero? o.ó –Espetó Angelina.  
  
         –Vale. Aunque no esté aquí creemos que debe ser Harry u.u–corearon los gemelos.

         –Yo también n.n –apoyó Alicia.  
  
         –¿Cuál es el mejor de todos los jugadores?, Es obvia la decisión –comenzó Ron–. Harry es ese jugador.  
  
         –Sigo la corriente –terminó Angelina.  
  
         –Bueno, está decidido, y si se rehusa, igual –dijo George

         Después de eso todo el equipo se encaminó al castillo y a la Sala Común. Allí todos esperaban a saber que era lo que había pasado en la selección de guardián, con Harry y que habían hecho los gemelos. Cuando llegaron los acribillaron de preguntas, pero no contestaron ninguna.  
         Harry salió dos días después de la enfermería y no tenía idea de cómo había engañado a la enfermera porque seguía con un dolor de cabeza que le retumbaba, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Pero como sus más cercanos amigos, los demás Merodeadores lo notaron y le preguntaron cómo veinte veces hasta que él les contó. Les dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, pero que la enfermera dijo que no tenía nada y podía salir de la enfermería. Ese mismo día, en la noche, el equipo se juntó completo y le dio la noticia a Harry de que Ron era el guardián y que él era el capitán. Cuando se lo dijeron a Harry se le iluminó el rostro y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo ver asustando a todo el resto del equipo.  
         Cómo una semana después del accidente Ron se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry que era lo que le había pasado que se cayó y para su sorpresa Harry no se molestó en contestar. Le contó que en mitad del vuelo le había comenzado a doler la cicatriz y fue tan fuerte que le no resistió más y cayó inconsciente. Ron quedó atónito y le contó lo de que no haya podido   
agarrarlo y que algo desvió el hechizo de Hermione. Harry lo pensó detenidamente y cayó en la conclusión de que había sido culpa de Voldemort   
que tal vez ya controlaba la conexión que tenían con la cicatriz. Se lo comentó a Ron y éste apenas lo podía creer.


	11. Entrenamientos

**Capítulo Nº 11: Entrenamientos.  **

Cómo habrán notado, Harry no entrenó a su equipo en toda la semana después de que saliera de la enfermería. Esto no le gustó mucho a los integrantes del equipo. Las cazadoras lo acosaban de preguntas y reclamos, los gemelos se lo tomaban cómo broma molestando a Harry diciéndole cosas cómo "te vamos a sacar del equipo, Potter", y a Ron no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Obviamente los Slytherins se habían enterado del "accidente" de Harry en la selección y ahora lo molestaban con comentarios cómo "asustado de las alturas, Potter" o "le temes a una escoba" y también "Te da susto entrar al campo de Quidditch, parece", pero Harry no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

         Aunque para casi todo el colegio parecía que a Harry no le importaba su equipo, los Merodeadores pensaban lo contrario. Cómo pasaban la mayoría del tiempo con él, podían notar que había estado yendo todas las horas libres a la biblioteca y Hermione notaba que iba varias veces al despacho del director (dos al día en general). Habían decidido averiguar que planeaba Harry y por tal lo perseguían a todas partes. Notaban que cada vez que salía del despacho de Dumbledore salía sonriente, cómo si hubiera logrado su propósito (algo bastante obvio).

A los diez días de que el "extraño" comportamiento de Harry había comenzado, por fin citó al equipo a un entrenamiento después de almuerzo de un día sábado.

—¡Por fin! El señor flojera se ha decidido a hacer algo  ¬¬–dijo Fred mientras Harry lo empujaba fuera de la Sala Común.

—A ver, Fred, flojo no soy y Ron te lo puede asegurar ò.ó –le regañó Harry mientras caminaban fuera del colegio.

—¿Ah, no? –Preguntó George. —¿Y qué has hecho estos diez días? ô.o

—Mucho -.- –contestó secamente Harry, —pero ahora eso no importa. ¡A los vestidores, señores! Las cazadoras y Ron ya están esperándonos ahí.

Harry empujó a ambos chicos dentro de los vestidores y vieron que de verdad, Angelina, Alicia, Katie y Ron estaban ahí.

—Bueno, Súper Capitán. ¿Qué nos tiene para hoy día? ¿Otra tarde libre? –Le preguntó Alicia con inconfundible enfado en su voz.

—Estás tan simpática y amable esta tarde, Alicia 9.9 –contestó Harry con evidente sarcasmo. —Ahora, ¡Quítense las túnicas que vamos a entrenar!

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Harry no llevaba la túnica de Quidditch. En su lugar iba vestido con un pantalón de buzo (resiente adquisición de tía Petunia) y la polera roja con la calavera que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

—Y vamos... ¡Qué esperan! ¡Quítense las túnicas y a entrenar! Espero que las chicas traigan pantalones de buzo bajo la túnica, creo que si porque sería bastante incómodo, incluso para una chica, jugar Quidditch con falda O.o

Las cazadoras asintieron ante la suposición de Harry y se sacaron las túnicas al igual que los hermanos Weasley. En ese momento Harry saco su varita e hizo el encantamiento _Accio_. En segundos se vio a un gran baúl volar hacia Harry y posarse frente a él.

—Ese no es el baúl con las pelotas de Quidditch –dijo Fred.

—Está claro que no, si ni siquiera las vamos a usar, –contestó Harry  —pero si tiene: una pelota de tenis, una de fútbol, una de baseball, una de basketball, un bate de baseball, dos raquetas de tenis, unos conos plásticos para marcar lugares, cuerdas y… nada más.

—¡Y para qué es eso! O.O Perdón, ¿qué es eso? O.o –preguntó Alicia.    

—Parece que aquí nadie conoce los deportes Muggles –comentó Harry. —Bueno. Me di cuenta de que el Quidditch es cómo una mezcla de deportes Muggles así que decidí que entrenaríamos aquellos que sean necesarios y luego montaremos las escobas.

—¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!! –Todo el equipo tenía cara de inmenso horror con la noticia. OO

—Nada de ques, peros, comos, ni nada de ese tipo, solo vamos a entrenar así que no creo que sea diferente –dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo mágico jugar tenis y etc.

—Una pregunta, Harry –comenzó Ron algo nervioso por la mirada de decisión y seriedad de su amigo —¿dónde vamos a entrenar? '''

—Eso mismo, a ver si pensaste en eso genio ò.ó–dijo Angelina que seguía enfadada con Harry por no haberlos entrenados durante diez días seguidos.

—En el campo de Quidditch, dónde más –respondió Harry como su fuera obvia la respuesta.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Cómo iban a practicar eso deportes en un campo de Quidditch además que se trataba de una cancha de pasto y si se dan cuenta ni el tenis ni el basketball se pueden jugar en la tierra. Pero a Harry le parecía lo más normal del mundo y les ordenó que salieran al campo. Al salir se llevaron la más grande de las sorpresas. En vez de la común cancha de pasto que era el inmenso estadio de Quidditch este estaba dividido en tres partes. En una había un suelo de madera que en cada extremo tenía dos aros de basketball y dos postes de un metro de altura en cada extremo de la línea que marcaba el medio de la cancha. La segunda parte era del mismo suelo de la original cancha y en cada extremo tenía un  arco de fútbol. Y la tercera parte era igual de pasto pero no había ni arcos ni aros ni nada de eso, pero si había barras metálicas y rampas y ciertas partes vacías. En una esquina de la tercera cancha había siete bicicletas. 

—¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Angelina con voz ahogada O.O

—Les ilustro el camino de la vida, –comenzó Harry —: la cancha del fondo es una multicancha para basketball y tenis, la del medio es para fútbol y la de aquí es sólo un trozo de tierra para las bicicletas y atletismo. 

—¿Y se puede saber para qué necesitamos entrenar atletismo si en una escoba no se  usan las piernas? ô.o –preguntó Katie sin poder ocultar la curiosidad con el enfado.

—¡¡Primer error de la temporada!! –Exclamó Harry. —Tal vez te parezca que no usas las piernas, pero si las usas par mantener el equilibrio y darle órdenes a la escoba. Si entrenas las vas a poder usar tanto como los brazos.

—¿Cuáles son las utilidades de cada deporte? –Preguntó Angelina a nadie en especial y sin  expresión alguna.

         —Fútbol es para mejorar el control sobre las piernas y los pies ya que la pelota que se usa se maniobra con los pies solamente. Atletismo es para  darle agilidad y fuerza a las piernas, basketball para las cazadoras ya que es lo mismo pero en tierra y el aro esta mas alto que uno. El tenis lo puse para entrenar una estrategia para los golpeadores. Quiero probar después si con las bludggers se puede hacer lo mismo que con dos pelotas de tenis a la vez. Y las bicicletas es para que lleguen a tomar control sobre ellas sin necesidad de las manos que dará el mismo resultado en la escoba -.- –respondió Harry en el mismo tono inexpresivo de la chica. Luego continuó en un tono más alto e imperativo: —Ya basta de explicaciones. ¡A la cancha! Cada uno agarra una bicicleta y a entrenar.

         El resto de la tarde fue todo un sufrimiento para todo el equipo. A Harry le tomo un poco más de una hora hacerles entender que las bicicletas no iban a andar solas y que tenían que pedalear. Después de eso la sesión se compuso de caídas y golpes por parte de todos menos Harry ya que no conseguían mantener el equilibrio. Para el fin del entrenamiento el único que no fue a la enfermería fue Harry pero no sin librarse de regaños por parte de todo el equipo incluyendo a Ron.

         —¿Se puede saber qué les hiciste? –Le preguntó Hermione al verlo llegar solo a la Sala Común sin el resto del equipo.

         —Andar en bicicleta -- –respondió el chico con un suspiro y dejándose caer en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Draco y Ginny lo mirarnos interrogativamente pero Hermione pareció entender perfectamente. —¿Me vas a creer que pensaban que la cosa se iba a mantener parada como una escoba y que se movía sola? O.o

         O.O Hermione lo miró asombrada, pero logró salir del espasmo. —¿Qué esperabas de magos de familia? –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado provocando en el chico un repentino aunque débil sonrojo que apenas pudo controlar.

         —Emmmh,... ¿les importa explicarnos que pasa? '''' –pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Harry y Ginny al lado de Hermione. Con esa pregunta Harry comenzó a explicar todo su plan de entrenamiento y con ayuda de Hermione explicaba cada uno de los deportes nombrados.

         El equipo casi mató a Harry cuando les dijo que el entrenamiento sería cuatro veces a la semana y que el viernes y el sábado era seguido y que éste último día era de dos sesiones (mañana y tarde) La  expresión de "casi lo matan" no está para nada de más, ya que las cazadoras se enojaron a tal punto que sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Por supuesto esto tuvo precio. A las tres chicas esto les costó 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor (Harry es bastante blando quitando puntos a cualquiera menos a un Slytherin '''), quedar paralizadas y amarradas después de pocos segundos de haber comenzado su ataque y un hechizo que impedía que les ayudaran a salir del problema además de que les quitaron las varitas. Esto lleva a que se tenían que librar con las manos y con tanto enojo pensaban mas lento un que pez en el desierto así que ya sabrán que lograron (nada ). Harry terminó por librarlas a la hora de la cena y si les interesa, esto fue después de almuerzo el día domingo.              

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

         hola a tods!!!!!!!!!!

Antes no ponía N/A pq estaba demasiado inspirada y escribia d corrido pro ahora se me fue la cosa d la cabeza y les esceibo esta nota XDDDDDDDDDDDD juaz

Bno me an llegao felicitaciones y reclamos pro naa de sugerensias y eso si que es algo q necesito.

Se ke un se entiende muxo pero esta carita: 9.9 es cuando se ponen los ojos en blanco jeje ''''

Otra cosa esq un soy muy bna escribiendo escenas amorosas y eso así que pueden ir inventando discursos de kejas contra mi pésima capasidad para escribir escenas románticas '''

Roger: Ola lectores de los aburridos fics de mi hermana!!!

Lina: Calla cabrito chico… andate ahora Lina toma a su hermano por los hombros y lo empuja fuera del escenario donde filman este post

Bno, de vuelta com el post…

Derik: Jolas cariñito

Lina: Derik!!! SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR SIN AQUEL QUE AMAS COMO A NADIE DURANTE TRES AÑO!!!!

Derik: si… será ke yo tampoco tuve cntigo ò.o

Lina un dice nada y lu abraza

Roger: Y decía ke rea mala con escenas amorosas ¬¬

Lina ¬¬ se supone que te sake de aki

Roger: tengo pies y piernas

Lina: --'''  Bueno, voy a dejar a este parcito en el escenario ya que tanto keren eso… pero las camara se apagan

Byebye a tods

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

gracias a tods por leer este humilde fanfic 


	12. La Orden del Fenix

Capítulo Nº 12: La Orden del Fénix 

**_Olis lamento el retraso mas que nadapero un blok mental no se supera en un día xP_**

**_aca pue el cap 12 ymaslarguito ke el anterior por suerte xD ojala q les_****_ guste_**

         Para todo el colegio estaba claro que Harry había cambiado en algo. No sólo era el hecho de que en las clases le iba de maravilla, sino que también había cambiado su forma de ser. Este cambio lo notaban más que nadie sus compañeros de curso-casa y los del equipo de Quidditch. Sus amigos lo notaban en todas sus acciones, mientras el equipo notaba el cambio principalmente en la forma en la que Harry dirigía al equipo y hacía las estrategias.

         Su actuar era determinado, sus pensamientos calculadores, su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado. Parecía que aquella parte que Voldemort le había entregado en el incidente de hace catorce años se estaba mostrando.

         Remus también se daba cuenta del cambio de Harry. Le preocupaba aquella nueva forma de pensar y de actuar del muchacho. Lo único que reconfortaba a Remus, a Dumbledore, y a todos los compañeros de Harry, era que el corazón del chico seguía siendo el mismo. Su pensar podía ser muy calculado y muy "Slytherin", pero seguía guiando sus accione por su conciencia. No importaba cuan frío sonara su pensar, estaba pensado siempre tomando en cuenta a todos los inocentes.

         Las semanas transcurrían con las clases cinco días de ellas. En el Quidditch, todo el equipo mejoraba a un ritmo espectacular. A la semana dominaban la bicicleta perfectamente (sabían andar bien no se caían y saltaba un poco) y dos semanas y muchas caídas y golpes después la podían manejar sin manos.

En las clases Harry mostraba su nueva capacidad de entendimiento y la facilidad para hacer los hechizos sin sí quiera darse cuenta. Al principio creía que a todos les costaba lo mismo que a él ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser una alumno promedio. Al poco tiempo se fue dando cuenta de la naturalidad y carencia de esfuerzo con que efectuaba los hechizos y reconocía la materia, comparado con el esfuerzo que hacían sus compañeros. Entre esto se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba celoso de su nueva facilidad con hechizos y comprensión de materia, y que Hermione parecía también mostrar un poco de celos al tener a alguien que la rivalizara en capacidades mágicas y comprensivas.  

Incluso entre el Quidditch, los estudios, las tareas y los amigos, Harry no se había olvidado de su padrino. Iba casi todos los días a la oficina del director y le preguntaba como iba e caso. Para alegría de Harry (y de Sirius) el jurado no era de los que creían en Fudge como en un dios, así que pensaban en razones dadas por Dumbledore (abogado de Sirius) que delataban la inocencia de Sirius. Pero como todo tiene su lado malo, en este caso el problema era que el jurado pedía una prueba concisa que demostrara inocencia y no solo declaraciones sin pruebas. El problema era que la única prueba que le podrían dar al jurado era Peter Pettigrew y para eso había que capturarlo, algo bastante difícil ya que según algunos de los sueños de Harry, Colagusano no salía de la guarida de Voldemort.

Las bromas tampoco quedaban atrás entre las actividades diarias del quinteto. Fred y George incluso parecían algo celosos del éxito de los nuevos Merodeadores. Poco a poco el asunto se iba transformando en una guerra entre los dos equipos de bromistas para ver a quien se le ocurrían las mejores y más irracionales ideas. Esto era más que una pesadilla para los profesores, para Filch y para el resto de los alumnos. Era imposible para todo el cuerpo de profesores probar que ellos eran los culpables aunque todo el colegio lo tuviera claro, ya que ambos equipos se preocupaban de no dejar pista alguna que los delatara. Por otra parte Sirius se había enterado gracias a Remus (el único que le veía la gracia de los adultos) y le mandó una carta de felicitaciones a Harry por el buen trabajo y por seguir el gran ejemplo que era su padre y son su padrino y profesor de DCAO (N/A: ¡¡¡Qué clase de ejemplo de padre es ese!!! El de un merodeador... ¬¬).    

Era un Miércoles a comienzos de Octubre, y estaban en la segunda clase que era DCAO practicando el _Patronus_ (y en caso de Harry ayudando a Remus a corregir y aconsejar a los alumnos), cuando Remus le pide a Harry que se quede después de la clase ya que tenía que hablar con él. Harry lo miró interrogante, pero solo asintió esperando ahora con ansias que terminara la clase para saber que tenía que decirle Remus que sonó tan importante.

Al término de la clase les dijo a sus amigos que Remus quería hablar con él y que no tenían por qué esperarle, que los vería en CCM. Profesor y alumno esperaron hasta que la sala se hubiera vaciado y haber serrado la puerta para volver a hablar.

—¿Qué sucede Remus? –peguntó Harry con un tono suave, aunque solo estuvieran ellos en el salón, al ver que la expresión de su amigo/profesor cambiaba de la común cara risueña a una de seriedad.

—Harry, Albus me pidió que te dijera... digamos una introducción de lo que te va a hablar esta tarde –partió Remus con un tono serio. —Partamos por eso. A ver... sabrás, o a lo menos habrás intuido que Albus tiene un grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort. –Harry asintió. —Bueno, este grupo va con el nombre de la Orden del Fénix. Yo soy parte de este grupo, al igual que Sirius, Severus y otros amigos, como Dung, o sea Mundungus y Arabella...

—El viejo grupo del que habló el profesor Dumbledore después de la tercera prueba –le corto Harry hablando más para sí mismo que para Remus.

—Sí. Eso es a lo que me refiero. –Remus se detuvo un momento como pensando en que decir. —mira Harry, no sé que tanto piensa decir Albus. Pero Albus quiere presentarte al círculo interno de la orden y te va a hablar un poco de ella. Es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora. Tengo bien claro, y Albus igual, de que te sería muy difícil guardar el secreto a tus amigos, porque se darían cuenta que escondes algo y además te sentirías mal, así que no te preocupes que se lo puedes contar, pero solo a los Merodeadores 2 (N/A: xD que tonto pero será)

Harry simplemente se quedó ahí parado durante unos segundos pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Remus y analizándolo.

_A ver. Me va a presentar a este grupo, la Orden del Fénix, y me va a decir mas o menos que es lo que hacen y además me deja decírselo a mis amigos,_ piensa Harry. _Que planea el director. No es lo que haría normalmente. Comúnmente no me diría nada para dejarme llevar una "vida normal y despreocupada de adolescente"._

—¿Podrías despegarte a tus amigos lo suficiente como para salir de la Sala Común e ir al despacho del director después de la cena? –le preguntó Remus con un tomo más risueño y humorístico que antes.

—xD Sí, ni un problema. Ahí estaré. Quiere decir que te veo después de la cena. Bueno adiós que voy a llegar tarde a clases con Hagrid –terminó Harry para luego salir corriendo de la sala.

—¡¡Nos vemos, Harry!! –alcanzó a decir Remus antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación.

El resto del día pasó volando. En el almuerzo Harry le dijo a los Merodeadores lo mismo que le había dicho Remus y también les comentó sobre lo que pensaba acerca de la extraña decisión del director del colegio y, según creían nuestros amigos, líder de la Orden.

A eso de las seis y media de la tarde, cuando estaban cenando, Harry notó que Dumbledore se levantaba de la mesa y entraba a la misma habitación a la cual había tenido que entras después de haber sido seleccionado campeón, después de asentir levemente en su dirección como señal. Se disculpó de sus amigos y se dirigió al despacho del director (N/A: los ingleses cenan a las 6 xP). Llegó al frente de la gárgola que defendía la entrada a la oficina del director, le dio la contraseña –tiramisú– y se paró en un de los escalones de las escaleras automáticas dejándose llevar por ellas hacia lo que debía ser la sima de una de las torres del castillo donde se encontraba el despacho del director.

Llegó a la entrada de la oficina y tocó suavemente la puerta tres veces. La voz del director le anunció que podía entrar. Cuando entró se encontró con más de una persona inesperada. Como ya sabía que iba a suceder, Remus y Sirius (en forma humana) estaban ahí al igual que Snape, pero una de las mujeres sentadas en la claramente expandida oficina del director, no... se la esperaba.

—Siéntate, Harry –dijo el profesor Dumbledore sacando a Harry de su sorpresa. Harry se sentó en la única silla libre entre Remus y Sirius. (_Que suerte, no cerca de Snape_). —Según sé, Harry, Remus aquí presente te dijo un poco de por qué te he pedido que vengas –dijo con un tono inexpresivo el director a lo que Harry asintió. —Como ya sabrás, los aquí presentes son algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. También sabrás que la Orden es una resistencia contra Voldemort –para sorpresa de Harry, nadie se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. —Bien. Los que ves aquí son los que conforman lo que llamamos el círculo interno de la Orden. El líder de la Orden soy yo. Los demás miembros del círculo interno son líderes de cada grupo de miembros de la Orden. Ya conoces a algunos. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey y Arthur Weasley. Los demás son: Arabella Figg –la mujer que su presencia había sorprendido a Harry se levantó de su puesto al frente de Harry y se acercó unos pasos a él.

—Al parecer al fin podemos hablar entre nosotros sin ocultar quienes somos, ¿verdad Harry? –dijo la Arabella en tono casual y pero mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry. Luego de estas palabras extendió la mano hacia Harry quien la estrechó sin dudar, pero su mente trabajaba a marcha forzada procesando la información recién ingerida.

_La Sra. Figg, mi niñera, es una bruja (o sea, tiene que serlo para estar aquí)_, Pensaba Harry. _¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?_   

Como leyendo sus pensamientos Arabella respondió —Lamento no haberte dicho quien era, ni quien eras, pero era por tu propia seguridad y bienestar –Harry la miró unos instantes y luego asintió con una leve sonrisa rompiendo la inexpresividad de su rostro.

—También está Mundungus Fletcher –un hombre bajo, vestido en una túnica grisácea y algo raída, piel bronceada y con aspecto sucio, pelo castaño oscuro y desordenado, y ojos astutos, sentado dos asientos a la izquierda de Arabella se levantó y se acercó a Harry.

—Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Potter –dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba manos con Harry.                 

—Alastor Moody, de quien conociste su doble el año pasado –dijo el director. Seguido de estas palabras, de tres asientos a la derecha de Harry y al lado del escritorio del director, el verdadero Alastor Moody se levantó y se acercó a Harry.

—Me enteré de que mi doble le causó problemas durante el año escolar pasado, Sr. Potter. Me disculpo por los problemas que causó mi descuido el verano antepasado. Por otro lado es un verdadero placer conocerlo Sr. Potter –terminó el ex auror extendiendo su mano hacia Harry, quien la estrechó cordialmente.

Así continuó la reunión por un par de minutos mientras Dumbledore le presentaba a Harry todos los miembros del círculo interno de la Orden. Luego Dumbledore continuó.

—Harry, sé que te estarás preguntando por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Te lo digo porque como el año pasado descubrimos que tu conexión con Voldemort nos puede ser de ayuda indispensable. También te lo digo para que  sepas que estamos trabajando y hemos estado haciéndolo desde la primera vez que Voldemort se alzó. Necesitaos, sí, que cada vez que tengas un sueño referente a las acciones de Voldemort, nos avises cuanto antes. Con información como esa muchas vidas podrán salvarse, Harry –le dijo el director de Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fenix en un tono serio que disminuía notoriamente el brillo de sus ojos.

Mientras el director hablaba, Harry memorizaba y analizaba cada palabra que le decían.

_En otras palabras quieren que sea parte de esta orden o a lo menos quieren tenerme como espía_, se dijo Harry a sí mismo.   

—Harry –continuó el director, —desde el año pasado, no, desde que llegaste a este colegio y antes haz demostrado que eres capaz de cosas que ni adultos han logrado. Haz demostrado una madurez de la que carecen la mayoría de tus compañeros, especialmente en los acontecimientos después de la tercera prueba del torneo hace un par de meses.

Ahora que conoces la Orden, queremos pedirte ayuda y que nos informes con cualquier información que te den tus sueños. No puedes ser parte de la Orden ya que serlo significa ir a cualquier batalla o rescate a la cual la orden fuera convocada. Pero sí tu ayuda nos s necesaria e invaluable. Podría decirse que serías una clase de miembro honorario. Sé que tienes que pensarlo un poco ya que es tu vida y tu mente las que estamos usando como espías, pero ya sabes todas las vidas que se pueden salvar si aceptas. Por favor piénsalo Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando intensamente al director directamente a los ojos. El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore parecía una sombra, comparado con el de los ojos de Harry. Los ojos del joven brillaban de sobremanera, de forma calculadora y fría. Cada palabra dicha por Dumbledore era analizada por el muchacho.

_Al fin y al cabo es usarme,_ pensó el único menor en la habitación. _Usar mi conexión con Voldemort para poder espiarlo y aunque el mismo haya admitido que soy merecedor del puesto, no me va a dejar ser parte de la Orden y por ende no me va a dejar pelear mis batallas. Para su desgracia me he dado cuenta de todos los secretos que me esconden relacionados con mi vida. Y uno que descubrí ya hace un buen tiempo es que el que va acabar con Riddle soy **yo**._

Luego de varios segundos de mirar fijamente al anciano mago, Harry movió lentamente la cabeza en un asentimiento mudo.

—Como Ud. me ha sugerido, director. Voy a pensarlo –contestó Harry después de unos segundos mas de mirar dentro de los profundos pozos que eran los ojos del director.

—Muy bien, Harry. Ahora creo que tu querrás conversar con algunos de los miembros –dijo el director ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la que Harry respondió con otro simple gesto de asentimiento, portando la misma expresión que había llevado durante toda la reunión.

A estas últimas palabras del director los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y a discutir cualquier tema trivial que les viniera a la mente. Mientras Harry observa como algunos miembros se dirigían a la salida de la oficina del director, otros se iban por polvos flu y otros se quedaban en la oficina, uso brazos lo abrazaron fuertemente por la espalda.

—¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo la voz de su padrino, mientras las manos correspondientes a los fuertes brazos que lo abrazaron, lo giraban. 

—¡¡Sirius!! –Harry exclamó mientras abrazaba a su padrino como un niño pequeño a su padre. Luego se soltó para mirarlo a la cara. —¡Excelente! Especialmente desde que me enteré de que el caso no podría estar más a tu favor. Aunque ya tengo ganas de que atrapen a esa rata, porque no pienso volver donde los Dursley el próximo verano.

Sirius se río felizmente ante estas palabras. Una risa que solo Remus había tenido el placer de escuchar desde que regresó de Azkaban. Luego sonrió a Harry y le respondió. —No te preocupes que lo vamos a atrapar muy pronto –le dijo con ojos centellando en alegría y luego continuó más para sí mismo: —Me gustaría ser yo el que estuviera cazando a esa rata te alcantarilla. Aunque este animalejo de acá atrás –dijo señalando a Remus que había estado sonriendo hasta aquellas palabras y miró a Sirius con enojo aunque Padfoot no le hizo caso y continuó: —tiene razón con que no me aguantaría a matarlo si lo encontrara. Y el tampoco, porque por algo será que Albus también lo sacó de la búsqueda —terminó con una risa entre dientes (estilo risa patentada de Yoh Asakura)

—Ya me lo imagino 9.9 –dijo Harry sonriendo divertido, escondiendo la frustración que sentía al no ser permitido en la Orden cuando las palabras de Dumbledore declaraban que sí podía.

—Vamos a mi despacho y ahí conversamos –sugirió Remus.

—Buena idea –dijeron Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo. 

Aquí Sirius se transformó en perro y los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la oficina después de una rápida despedida al director. Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pasando por pasadizos secretos y pasajes poco transitados del castillo evitando ser vistos por los alumnos y profesores. Llegaron en pocos minutos a las habitaciones de Remus, a las cuales entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la lujosa pieza de estar. Era una habitación decorada con los colores de Gryffindor más azul real y plateado. Había una chimenea en el fondo, una mesa de centro frente a ésta, y tres sillones rojos, él para dos personas con bordes y costuras doradas, frente a la chimenea, tras la mesa y los dos individuales a los lados de la mesa delineados con azul real. La mesa estaba decorada con diseños de runas plateadas y la alfombra era roja con dorado. La pared estaba pintada de azul y con diseños y runas en el borde bajo el techo y sobre el suelo, que estaba recubierto en madera perfectamente pulida. Se sentaron y con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Remus tres tazas de té (con té) y un plato con galletas aparecieron sobre la mesa. Cada uno tomó una taza y el primero en toma l palabra fue Sirius.

—Te ves algo frustrado, Harry –le comentó su padrino al joven.

—Sé que suena infantil, pero me molesta que no me haya dejado ser parte e la Orden –le respondió el muchacho. —O sea, el mismo ha dicho que tengo todas las capacidades para ser miembro de la Orden, y al mismo tiempo me niega el derecho. Sé que lo hace por mi seguridad y porque quiere que no lleve encima todas las presiones que significa ser parte de la Orden, pero al mismo tiempo a mí me gustaría lucha siendo que soy un elemento crucial y central en esta guerra. Tengo claro que el blanco principal de Voldemort soy yo, mucho antes que acabar con Muggles, nacidos de Muggles y mestizos. Sé qué hay muchos peligros en el campo de batalla, y que lo que Dumbledore quiere es que pueda tener aunque sea esta parte de mi juventud, de forma normal. El problema es que yo ya rechacé la vida "normal". La guerra ha comenzado y quiero lucharla. Luchar por mi libertad y la de mi generación y la de los que quiero —terminó Harry con la mirada lejana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Harry... –dijo Sirius en un tono leve, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah! Lo siento .U –exclamó el muchacho.

—Por la forma en que aceptas el que te rechacen en la Orden, me hace pensar que de verdad mereces ser parte de ella –comentó Remus parcialmente. —Tu forma de aceptar el rechazo es muy madura para alguno de tu edad. Me pegunto por qué Dumbledore no quiere que seas parte de la Orden, si vas a cumplir función de espía y no de guerrero u.u 

Sirius le lanzó una mirada significativa a Remus muy rápidamente, que Harry no notó.

Luego de esto la conversación  continuó con temas mucho más ligeros y triviales. Sirius volvió a felicitar a Harry por ser ahora capitán de su equipo (cosa que había hecho mil veces en sus cartas), y también por su espectacular rendimiento. Jugaron una partida de Snap explosivo y ambos adultos le dieron un par de consejos a Harry para sus clases, para no aburrirse, lo que también incluía bromas. También le dieron consejos para bromas no tan espontáneas, la mayoría para Slytherins.

Luego de un poco más de una hora de conversación, Harry se despidió de los dos merodeadores de la generación anterior y se dirigió a su Sala Común. Ahí se encontró con que sus amigos seguían sentados en la sala, siendo que era casi media noche.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te obligaron a escuchar toda una clase de Bins o qué? Que te demoraste tanto –le preguntó Ron.

—Mas o menos –respondió el recién llegado.

—¿Cómo? –le preguntó Ginny esta vez

Harry se acercó a ellos y se sentó entre Ron y Hermione donde le hicieron espacio (como lesera costumbre) y les contó todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche en la oficina del director.

—¿Y no puedes ser parte de la Orden? –le preguntó Draco sin creérselo.

—No.

—Pero si te quieren de espía... –comenzó Hermione pero Harry la cortó.

—Remus dijo lo miso. Que no había peligro de que sufriera daño al sólo ser espía, pero Dumbledore dice lo contrario.

—Injusto, ¿no? –comentó Draco.

Harry sólo bufó en respuesta. Luego apoyó el mentón en las manos y los codos en el regazo para quedarse mirando el decadente fuego en la chimenea frente a él.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches –dijo Ron y se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Yo igual. ¿Hermione? –dijo Ginny recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta y ambas dieron buenas noches a sus otros dos amigos y se fueron. 

Quedaron Draco y Harry, solos en la Sala Común, ambos mirando al fuego en la misma posición, sumidos en sus propios pensamiento. Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Draco, ¿no te importa si te hago una pegunta? –peguntó Harry.

—No veo por qué, pero sólo respondo si puedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Ante esto Draco se irguió y luego de unos segundos se giró y lo miró con una ceja alzada de forma interrogativa. Harry alzó una ceja expectante. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego Draco retiró la mirada con un aire apesadumbrado.

—Tu dijiste –le dijo Harry. —Sólo responde si puedes. Si no quieres te entiendo.

—No, no es eso... Es que... es extraño.

—No creo que haya cosas tan extrañas como lo que me pasa a mí.

—Bueno... Ya. Te digo, solo si me guardas el secreto.

— . Tu igual guardas uno mío.

— ¬.¬... Bueno, mi padre siempre me ha criado para ser un Mortífago. Pero este año fue diferente. Cando llegué a casa a comienzos de vacaciones, me dijo que tenía que comenzar a prepararme debidamente –dijo el chico rubio, cabizbajo, con un too dolido en su voz. —Siempre sido criado para saber torturar, matar, ser insensible, pero nunca como este verano. Como Ya-Sa... Voldemort ha vuelto, los Mortífagos salen de "casería de Muggles" cómo mi padre la llama, y luego o los torturan, o los matan, o los toman de prisioneros para "divertirse" después (en especial a las mujeres), y a los hombres los torturan hasta la muerte o la locura o los tienen de esclavos. Mi padre me obligaba a asistir a estas "fiestas" donde se dedicaban torturar a los prisioneros. Me enseñó las Imperdonables (todas), y muchas otras maldiciones y hechizos de tortura. Pero...

—No continúes si no puedes –le sugirió Harry después de un minuto de silencio.

—No, es que... Bueno lo que en verdad me hizo cambia... fueron sueños –Draco se detuvo en este momento, esperando una risa por parte de Harry o una burla. Pero ninguna llegó, así que continuó. —No eran pesadillas. Ni nada relacionado con las víctimas de las torturas y abusos. Sólo estaba yo, en lo que solo se puede llamar oscuridad, una voz como única compañía. Todo el tiempo diciendo que no le hiciera caso a mi padre. Hasta que llegó el día de la iniciación. Siempre atacan cuando un grupo de casi Mortífagos va a pasar por la iniciación, para que el Ministerio no se de cuenta de que un ritual y otros asesinatos se están llevando a cabo (porque eso incluye la iniciación). Y tú formas parte del resto de la historia –concluyó el muchacho, con una lágrima silenciosa deslizándose por su mejilla sin que Harry la notara.  

Se quedaron así por unos cinco minutos más hasta que Harry volvió a iniciar la conversación.

—Se como se siente –dijo el muchacho recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Draco. —Ver a gente ser torturada, sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo. Mi conexión con Voldemort a través de mi cicatriz me permite ver que hace Voldemort, si estoy dormido, cuando están con un humor desmesurado (o muy enojado o "feliz"). Me gustaría poder evitarlo o bloquearlo. Es desagradable y desesperante ver como Voldemort tortura a Muggles por placer y a magos también y a veces por información. Me dan mas ganas de matarlo –esta última frase la dijo con un tono ácido y frío.

Draco quedó sorprendido ante estas palabras. Nunca pensó escuchar a Harry Potter, el chico estrella y favorito del director, decir que estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de alguien. Siempre lo creyó un niño caprichoso y mimado, siendo famoso y con dinero hasta el cuello (tal y como él había sido), pero cuando Ron y Ginny le contaron como había sido el pasado de Harry, todos esos prejuicios se desvanecieron. Pero su imagen era de alguien valiente, noble y caballeroso. No era para esperar que él dijera que quería acabar con la vida de alguien. Ni la de Voldemort.

Pero el chico de ojos esmeralda continuó: —Ya lo he matado. Y he matado a otros. Solo tengo que acabar con él definitiva y no parcialmente.

Si Draco había estado sorprendido antes, lo he subestimado. Harry había dicho que había asesinado. Todo el mundo sabía que él había acabado con Voldemort hace 14 años, pero no que él había matado a otras personas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para evitar que Voldemort tomara la Piedra Filosofal, tuve que matar a Quirrel. No sabía que lo mataría, al principio. ¿Ron te contó sobre nuestro primer año? –preguntó Harry recibiendo un mudo asentimiento por respuesta. —Al final, cuando sólo estaba yo, descubrí, accidentalmente cuando Quirrel, intentó ahogarme, que él no podía tocar mi piel con la suya. El dolor de la cicatriz era insoportable, según Dumbledore casi me mata, pero no sabía y lo único que quería era acabar con ese tipo. Mi piel causaba que se quemara, y creo que fue por agarrarle la cara que murió.

También, en mi segundo año, al destruir el diario, asesiné a Voldemort que estaba casi completamente vivo. El diario era el intermediario. Al destruirlo, destruí a Voldemort y la energía volvió a Ginny. No es novedad que sea asesino –terminó Harry con tono casual.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que tomaron la silenciosa decisión de irse a la cama. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Ya todos estaban dormidos cuando ellos llegaron. Se acostaron y en pocos minutos Morfeo hizo su trabajo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

         Al día siguiente ambos fueron los últimos en despertar (incluso después de Ron) y casi llegan tarde a posiones, cada uno con una tostada en la boca que les había traído Ron (quien iba con una igual).

         Harry volvió a humillar Snape haciendo la posión de ese día (crece huesos) perfectamente y demostrándolo reparando el hueso de una rata. Obviamente esto no hizo más que empeorar su relación con su profesor de Posiones (sí era posible) y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

         En el recreo después de esta clase (y antes de Encantamientos) Hermione les preguntó a Harry y a Draco qué los había mantenido despiertos hasta tarde.

         —Metiéndole en la cabeza a Draco que no tiene que pagarme por sacarle a esos Mortífagos de encima en el Callejón Diagon –contestó Harry casualmente, manteniendo su promesa de guardar el secreto de su nuevo amigo.

         Para suerte de ambos, sus dos amigas y Ron se creyeron la mentira de Harry (que era también un mensaje discreto al rubio) y no preguntaron más.  


End file.
